Darkness Awaits - The 120th Hunger Games - SYOT
by Skyheart033
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are dead, killed by President Snow's hands. Now, the country of Panem has been thrown into a new era - and the games continue. SYOT CLOSED! Thanks to everyone who sent in a tribute :)
1. Zachary and Johnathan's Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys, these are the first two Reapings (District Five male and District Two male) to start off the story. Bear in mind that I may add a few more details now and in the future just to flesh out the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

Zachary Hillman – District Five

"Zach! Wake up!"

I blink open my eyes, rubbing them tiredly. Slowly the face of my young sister comes into focus. Her hand is on my shoulder and she's shaking me awake.

"OK, OK," I mutter, sitting up slowly. I love my sister, of course, but sometimes she can be a bit of a handful.

I can hear Father clattering about in the kitchen, probably making breakfast. Ever since Mother died he has had to take full responsibility for me and my two younger siblings. I know it's been hard for him, and I'm ready to start working in the nearby electrics factory, but he won't let me. He says it's too dangerous. Personally I think he's soft in the head. We need the money!

Vi follows me around as I get dressed quickly in a pair of pants, a grey top and a sweater. It's only now that I remember what today is.

The Reaping.

I pause in the process of pulling on a sock and blink. Anxiety runs through me. My stomach suddenly becomes a bundle of nerves, as if there's tangled wires inside of me.

"Are you OK, Zach?" Vi asks. She looks concerned. Being only seven, she doesn't understand the full meaning of the Reapings, or the fear they implant in the hearts of every teenager around Panem.

"Yeah…fine." I swallow hard and stand up, putting on a forced smile. "How about we go downstairs and see Dad, OK?"

Vi nods and runs down our rickety stairs. I follow more slowly, still thinking about the Reaping. What happens if I do get picked? I tell myself not to think about that.

Charley, my younger brother and our middle sibling, is sitting at the table. Father has already given him some bread and butter. He's only eaten half of it though.

"Charley, don't waste food," Father says sharply to him as we sit down at the table. He glances over at me and narrows his eyes. "I notice you're not wearing your Reaping clothes."

"No point." I reply. I have never understood how people get specially dressed up for such a dreaded event.

Father doesn't look pleased, but then spots Violet's outfit. "You look lovely." He smiles at her.

I decide not to point out that her dress is far too small now. Oh well. She won't be getting Reaped for five years.

Charley stands up and pushes his plate towards me. "You have it," he says.

"Thanks." I reply.

Our family meals and gatherings are always awkward. They have been since Mother died seven years ago. Sometimes I like the silence though. It gives me more time to think.

Violet grabs some of the bread and eats it quickly, then drums her fingers on the table. "When are we going?" she asks. "I'm getting bored!"

Father takes away my plate as I finish off the bread. "We're going now," he says.

As usual, we all follow Father out of the front door. Already other families are walking down the streets towards the District Square. I recognize a few of my classmates in the crowd but I don't wave. Anyway, I always keep to myself at school. I doubt they'd even know me.

It takes us about ten minutes to walk to the Square. When we get there only a few people have arrived: we are very early.

Only a few minutes later, I see my two only friends, Clark and Joseph, coming out of the crowd. Leaving my siblings and Father, I walk over quickly.

"Oh God…" Clark runs his hand through his hair. "I hate this whole thing."

"I think everyone thinks that," Joseph says. His cold grey eyes are full of apprehension. "I hate this Square too."

I don't like the District Square either. It always feels cold and unwelcome, with looming grey buildings on every side and multiple factories behind the usual Capitol banners which are displayed for the Reaping.

Father takes Violet and Charley off to the spectator's section and I walk over to the table where a few Capitol women are taking blood. I used to be squeamish about this procedure but now I have no issue with it.

"Name?"

"Zachary Hillman."

"Finger."

I hold out my hand and she inserts the blade, letting a drop of blood fall onto the sheet. I get away as quickly as possible and walk briskly into the fifteen year-old's section.

"Hello, and welcome one and all to the Annual 120th Hunger Games Reaping!" Our District escort, Hestia, gives us all a huge smile and clutches the microphone. "Now, we are going to watch a little video…"

She switches on the huge screens that surround us and instantly a video plays, all about the Second Rebellion. I zone out while it continues. In my opinion, the Districts were fine as they were before Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had to go and kick up trouble. I preoccupy myself with biting my fingernails until it finally ends.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Hestia says brightly. "And now, this year, I will pick a male tribute first!"

I hold my breath as she pulls out a tiny slip of paper. My heartbeat seems unnaturally loud. My hands are sweating badly and I wipe them on my pants.

"Zachary Hillman!"

I feel like all the breath has been knocked out of me. The boys around me don't know how I am, and they look around, relieved that it isn't their turn this year. With a step that seems to take all of my willpower, I begin to walk up to the stage.

Johnathan Victor – District Two

I wake up long before any of the others do. The first thing I register is the cold air of the alley, then I remember what happened last night.

"John? You awake?"

I turn to see Jak looking at me, still inside his sleeping bag. I nod. "What does it look like?"

Jak shrugs. "OK, no need to get defensive. Just wondering how you managed to wake up so early. To be honest, I wanted to sleep in."

"Yeah, of course you did. Well, the Reaping's still happening, no matter what you do."

I stand up and roll up my sleeping bag. I should probably explain why me and my friends were sleeping in an alley the whole night, so here goes.

Basically, my family is dead. They were killed a long time ago, just a few years after the failure of the Second Rebellion, for being part of the rebel group. I didn't really know them that well. After that, I was put in a children's home, which I stayed in for seven years. I was twelve when I ran away and joined the Knives.

The Knives are a group of undercover boys between the ages of twelve and eighteen who secretly train for the Hunger Games. Their leader took me in because I looked like something worth training. They gave me a better name, too. Johnathan Victor. Maybe if I do get to volunteer today, I could really be a Victor.

We wander around the District, evading Peacekeepers as much as we can and hiding out in abandoned houses and werehouses. But last night, we were chased by some of the soldiers into this alleyway. Fortunately we managed to hide out in here until they left. It isn't the nicest place to sleep, but it was good enough for us.

Our leader is the bravest of us all. The biggest and the best at fighting too, though that's not surprising. His name is Flynt. We all respect him because if we didn't, there would be hell to pay.

I am jolted out of my thoughts when Jak speaks again. "Come on, we need to get to the Square in time. Maybe we should just go without them."

But that plan disappears when we see Flynt sitting up, gripping his knife in one hand. "Get the others awake," he snarls at us. "We've gotta go as soon as possible."

Flynt is twenty, older than all of us, not eligible for the Reaping but has always wanted to compete in the Games, and still attends every Reaping. He brandishes his knife at us and we get to work.

There's ten of us in total, which means it's difficult to find food, but we manage. Once most of us are awake, we set out. Flynt says to leave the ones who are too lazy to come along, and that they'll get a punishment later.

Last night it seems that we managed to find a place close to the Square because we arrive in about fifteen minutes. The Capitol people are still setting up the banners and massive TV screens when we arrive so we sneak in and linger at the bushes around the edges until some more people start to trickle in.

We wait in silence, blending into the growing crowds until the line at the registration table begins to form. Then we walk over casually and sign in.

"What's your name, then?" The women at the table beckons me up and eyes my dirty clothes distainfully. She must be used to well-groomed Career tributes coming to the table. I hold out my hand. "Jacob Stoney." I say. It's my birth name, and my birth name is my Reaping registration name.

The women pricks my finger, which I have always hated, and presses it to the paper, then calls the next person. I walk alongside Jak until we find the fifteen year-olds' section and settle into the dense crowd.

Our District escort, Claudiessa, walks onto the stage in ridiculously high heels. Her wig bounces on her head, barely balancing.

"Hello and welcome to the District Two Reaping for the 120th Hunger Games!" she says into the microphone. I glance at Jak and wonder if he's thinking of volunteering too. His face is expressionless.

"Now, let's watch this video that has been brought all the way from the Capitol!" she trills, pointing at the nearest TV screen. Instantly, a video plays, showing shootage from the Second Rebellion. This is not interesting to me, except for the part when it talks about the rebellion of District Two. Really, personally, I couldn't care less about something that happened forty-five years ago.

When the video eventually ends, Claudiessa tells us that she will be picking from the boys' bowl first. I clench my fists, readying myself to shout out as loud as I can.

"Jak Winters!"

For a few seconds, I feel shock wash over me, and Jak stands stock still. Then, as loud as I can, I shout, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Some other boys are coming out of the crowd but I get there first, pushing someone else out of the way and rushing up the steps. I have to get this place.

Claudiessa doesn't look surprised. After all, this happens every year. "Name, dear?" she asks me.

"Johnathan Victor." This time I don't bother to use my birth name. After all, Johnathan is what the rest call me.

"Very good, very good! Our male tribute from District Two!" Claudiessa says happily.

I stare down into the crowd. Jak is staring up at me, his face full of shock and anger. But I don't care, it's too exciting. For once in my life, I am the centre of attention.

Everyone will know my name. Everyone in Panem. My hands get sweaty, but not from fear this time. As Claudiessa draws a girls' slip, I stand tall.

I can win this.

 **A/N: So, what do you think of Johnathan and Zachary? Hopefully the reviewers are happy with how I portrayed them. Again, I hope you enjoyed the first two Reapings!**

 ** _~Sky~_**


	2. Pavati and Robin

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Pavati and Robin's Reapings. Thanks to Stargazer for submitting these tributes.**

Pavati Nox – District Four

I comb my hair angrily, fighting through the tangles viciously. Why can't I get the hang of that stupid backwards slash? Now it's Reaping Day, and I'm too late to learn it. If only I could have done some more training, though Father said it was too early in the day yet. But when can I get another chance? Throwing my comb to the ground, I tie my hair into a neat plait, glaring at my reflection.

I've been practicing since dawn, but nothing I've done so far has been right. Father keeps instructing me but I just can't get the hang of my new moves. I am just ready to go downstairs for breakfast when I hear shouting from the landing.

Assan and Blue, my two younger brothers, are trying to grip each other in headlocks, practicing their new skills on each other. I watch them in amusement until Assan manages to pin Blue to the floor.

"Good job, Assan," I say. He glares at me and stands up, letting Blue get to his feet. "I don't need your praise," he says. This is nothing new. Me and my dear brother don't get along that well. "I just want to impress the Academy for my induction day."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Don't worry about it. They'll be sure to let you if your family can pay enough."

"I need to practice too!" Blue says, glaring at his twin. "I bet I'll get in the Academy sooner."

"OK, now you're both being childish," I say. As the older sister, I have to keep them in line. "Now get downstairs and eat your breakfast. It's probably cold by now."

Assan hurries downstairs, obeying his stomach as usual. Blue follows him but punches my arm on the way down. I don't feel it.

"Good luck at the Reaping, though," he says. Blue and me are good friends. We always wish each other luck before this event.

I'm eighteen, in my last year of eligibilty. If I can't get in this year, all my hopes, all my efforts, all my dreams of competing are wasted. And that's not going to happen today.

Downstairs, Mother dishes out a delicious breakfast of toast and salmon pâté. I look down the long oak table. "Where's Brooke?" I ask, referring to my favorite sibling. She's only twelve, but she trains just as hard as any of us. Not yet ready to volunteer though.

Father looks up from his plate. "I think she went out early. Wanted to see the Capitol crew setting up in the square."

"She went very early," Mother adds. "Just after you came back from training."

We finish the meal in silence. Once everyone has eaten, Father unlocks the front door and we begin our walk through the fishy-smelling streets.

District Four, I suppose, isn't a bad place to live. After all, there's plenty of food, training in the Academy for those who can afford it and many luxuries. Even if I do spend most of my days working in a fishing boat, catching fish with my father, it's a good life.

If I volunteer today, all of it will be changed.

"Pav! Wait up!"

I turn around to see Brooke running over, accompanied by my two best friends, Hannah and George. Brooke looks annoyed, while Hannah is holding her firmly by the arms.

"We found your sister on the docks," Hannah tells me breathlessly. "You shouldn't have let her go down there by herself!"

I roll my eyes. Hannah is a stickler for Health & Safety as always. Grabbing Brooke's wrist, I reply, "I didn't know where she was, actually." Turning my attention to Brooke, I say sternly, "You're not going down there again alone until you're at least fourteen, got it? There's all kinds of dangerous equipment there."

Brooke glares up at me. "Not fair." She says like the spoiled brat she is.

"Well, life isn't fair," I retort. Still gripping her hand, I look around for my siblings and parents. Gone. I guess they didn't want to wait for me.

As we walk the rest of the way to the Square, all of us remain in complete silence. Today is a tense day, since both of my friends, and every other teenager in District Four, is against me. Today is a test. A test to see who can volunteer the fastest.

Arriving in the Square, I walk over to the first registration table with Brooke still trailing behind me. Hannah and George wander off to the next line. There are about five tables for taking blood because of all the teenagers that need to sign in. It would take ages if we were all in a big line together.

Brooke doesn't squirm when she gets the needle, probably because of her training experience. I don't even think twice about the women who takes my blood. I've had it done to me for six years and the sight of my own blood doesn't scare me.

I send Brooke to the twelve year-olds' section and walk confidently into the eighteen year-olds'. All around me, other girls, some that I recognize from the Academy, mill around, waiting for our escort to come on stage.

"Welcome, welcome!"

I blink and turn to see that Millennia, our District escort, has already grabbed the microphone and started to speak. Surprised, I watch carefully as she turns on the boring old video and talks about the Second Rebellion.

All everyone talks about is the Second Rebellion. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, some people from District Twelve. Really, though, who cares? I know I don't.

"And now for our female tribute!" Millennia calls and pulls out a slip from the first glass bowl with a flourish.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself.

"Fiona Silvercrest!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

My voice echoes out before anyone else's and my heartbeat speeds up as I run out of the crowd. Finally I've done it. I've made it. I can compete at last. Climbing the stairs, I see some other smaller girl running up the first step. I manage to kick out with my foot, catching her face. She falls backwards onto the stone and the audience gasps softly.

"Name?" Millennia asks. For a moment I'm so excited that I barely remember her question.

"Uhh…oh, Pavati Nox. Eighteen."

"Good, good…" Millennia smiles brightly and beams at the cameras. "Well, looks like our volunteer this year is Pavati Nox!"

I stare down into the crowd and fold my arms. Now that I have volunteered, now that I have made a name for myself, I am ready for anything.

Bring it on, Hunger Games. I let a smirk play across my face as Millennia picks out a boys' slip.

Robin Weaver – District Eight

The first thing I register is the shouts of one of my siblings, and then a clattering noise and somebody shouting. Not an uncommon start to the day. I blink my eyes open and remember what day it is today.

The Reaping.

I want to just close my eyes and keep sleeping, but then my youngest sister, Tiera, runs into my room, being chased by Juan, my second-oldest brother.

I have a lot of siblings. Six, to be exact. It's difficult to live with so many others to say the least, but we have managed. Money is always tight though.

"TIERA! JUAN!" My mother comes storming up the stairs, waving a dishtowel around. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Instantly my two siblings stop running and face Mother, looking fearful. She is bright red with anger.

"Get dressed in your Reaping clothes and don't take long. Or else no breakfast." I doubt she's serious, since we're already hungry most of the time, but they both scamper into the other bedroom.

Getting out of bed quickly, I pull on a white shirt, baggy pants and a pair of shoes. Unlike my younger siblings, I don't have any Reaping clothes to wear. Last year they finally wore out and we don't have the money to replace them, so I just decide to wear whatever is most suitable.

Next, breakfast. I have to be fast because if I get there too late, most of the meal will be gone already. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Father is stirring a pot of soup absent-mindedly.

Mother comes in, still red in the face. "Geon! You're burning it!" she says in annoyance, and grabs the ladle. Almost automatically, I take out six bowls and lay them out. Mother fills them out one by one with the swiftness of a woman who has done this for years and years.

I carry the bowls onto the kitchen table just as my two sisters, Nala and Vani, come dashing downstairs. They sit down quickly and begin to eat.

I do too and soon the others arrive. Aron, Raol, Juan and Tiera sit down at the large table, starting to eat with the rest of us.

Only me and my brother Aron, who is thirteen, are eligible for the Reaping. Nala, who is eleven, will be registered next year, but other than her, nobody else is even close.

Once all of us are finished (this takes a while), Mother clears away the plates and Father leaves to go to work. A few minutes later, Mother goes the same way after giving us all a hug and a kiss goodbye.

As the oldest, I have to make sure all of my siblings are OK and that they don't get lost on the way to the Reaping. Fortunately when I open the back door, my best friend Toby is standing there, as he always does on Reaping Day. We go together. He's sixteen, a year older than me. We hug briefly, since we're both scared, and then Toby says, "I'll make sure the little ones are fine."

"Thanks." I say.

By the time we get to the District Square, the Reaping is just about to start. I had no idea we were so late. Rushing to the blood-giving table, I let the man sitting behind it prick my finger and then I usher my siblings into the spectators' area, finally walking over to the fifteen year-olds' section. Toby nods to me, his way of wishing me good luck.

"Hello and welcome to the 120th Hunger Games Reaping, here in District Eight! Now, you are all going to watch a short video about the Second Rebellion before we start." Our District escort, Cordelia, beams at us from under her massive powder-blue wig and presses a button on a remote.

I watch the video on the massive TV screens, wishing with all my heart that Katniss and Peeta had really succeeded. I know that District Eight was one of the first to rebel. If only the rebels had won the war. Maybe then we wouldn't have to go through this event.

When it ends, everyone is getting restless. It's pretty hot and I feel terrified, anxious, apprehensive and sweaty all at the same time. I watch as Cordelia flips a coin, just like she does every year.

"Looks like boys are going first!" she trills, and picks out a slip of paper.

I close my eyes and clench my fists. My luck has lasted this long. Surely…

"Robin Weaver!"

And then I know that my luck has finally run out.


	3. SYOT Filled Spaces

**A/N: Hello! These are the current spaces filled and left for the SYOT.**

DISTRICT ONE GIRL – Open

DISTRICT ONE BOY – Open

DISTRICT TWO GIRL – Open

DISTRICT TWO BOY – **Johnathan Victor – submitted by ender4672074**

DISTRICT THREE GIRL – Open

DISTRICT THREE BOY – Open

DISTRICT FOUR GIRL – **Pavati Nox – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT FOUR BOY – Open

DISTRICT FIVE GIRL – Open

DISTRICT FIVE BOY – **Zachary Hillman – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

DISTRICT SIX GIRL – Open

DISTRICT SIX BOY – Open

DISTRICT SEVEN GIRL – Open

DISTRICT SEVEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT EIGHT GIRL – Open

DISTRICT EIGHT BOY – **Robin Weaver – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT NINE GIRL – Open

DISTRICT NINE BOY – Open

DISTRICT TEN GIRL – Open

DISTRICT TEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT ELEVEN GIRL – Open

DISTRICT ELEVEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT TWELVE GIRL – **Annabella Reed – submitted by thehungergamesfan07**

 **I still need 19 tributes.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	4. Annabella's Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update! This time I'm doing Annabella's Reaping. Thanks to thehungergamesfan07 for submitting her.**

Annabella Reed – District Twelve

I didn't get to sleep easily last night because I had a nightmare about Dad even though Mom says he's gone now and we're safe. This morning I am very tired but I'm also very scared. I know what today is.

It's the Reaping.

I don't like a lot of things, like when Dad gets angry and hurts Mom, and the Reaping. Well, this will be my first one, but I know what they're like because of what we are shown on TV. They look really scary.

I haul myself out of bed, listening for any noises coming from downstairs. Is Mom awake? I hope so because then maybe I can go early. I don't want to draw out the wait.

I decide to get dressed before thinking about anything else. We don't have many clothes but Mom managed to save up for a dress last month. It's a little small, bought from the Hob, and smells of cigarette smoke, but I like it because it's purple and purple's my absolute favorite color. Next I pull on my brown boots, same as usual. Only my dress is exciting.

Lastly I tie my hair back with a ribbon Mom gave to me for my birthday. It's red, so it doesn't match my dress, but I like it because Mom gave it to me. If it was from Dad I would throw it away. He wouldn't give me anything anyway.

Once I am finished I go downstairs, making sure to avoid all the creaky steps. That's hard because it's most of them that are creaky, but I have perfected my act millions of times when Dad is being angry again and I need to get away from it all.

Downstairs, the kitchen is empty. Even though Dad left three weeks ago, it feels like he's still here. It's not a nice feeling. I still feel threatened.

"Annabella?"

I turn around and see Cindy, my younger sister, standing behind me on the bottom step. She looks anxious. "Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know." I shrug at her and notice that her twin, Maia, is also coming down the stairs. Both of them are still in their ragged nightdresses. "You'd better get dressed now," I tell them. "The Reaping will be starting soon."

Cindy and Maia run upstairs again. Not a few minutes later, the back door opens and I tense, sure that it must be Dad coming back. But to my relief, it's Mom who steps inside.

"Hello, darling." Mom smiles at me. There is a pile of clothes hanging over her arm. "I was just taking these clothes to the Hob to sell. You weren't worried, were you?" When I shake my head, a little untruthfully, she looks anxious. "Where are the twins?"

"Upstairs, getting dressed." I say. Slipping onto one of the chairs at the table, I say, "Why didn't you sell the clothes?"

Mom glances at them with a frown. "Nobody wanted them," she says, placing them carefully over the wobbly banister. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

A few seconds later, Cindy and Maia appear, both dressed in identical pale blue dresses. Mom kisses them both and then hugs me tightly. "Let's have toast," I say.

We eat the toast slowly, then Mom says we have to go. I get really, really scared now. What if I get picked? I voice my fears to Mom but she says there is no use in worrying. She doesn't understand. I feel like crying. Then I ask, "Why can't we just stay at home?"

"Because we would be killed if we didn't attend," Mom says calmly. She pulls on her jacket. "Now let's go, I don't want us to be late."

We head out the front door and begin to walk down the road. I keep looking for my best friend Thea. She lives nearby to us and she's my closest friend. I can trust her with anything. She even knows about Dad, a matter which I don't discuss with anyone at school.

I am happy to see that she's waiting by her gate as we near her house. We do our special secret handshake which Cindy and Maia aren't allowed to see, then she falls into line beside me.

"So…how are you?" Thea asks me. She seems very awkward, more awkward than usual.

"Nervous. Really scared." I shiver as the District Square looms up ahead. Without thinking, I clutch Thea's hand.

"But I bet neither of us will get picked. After all, I'm only in once." Thea says. Some of her usual confidence returns.

"There's still a chance," I argue. She doesn't reply.

Mom points at the Registration Table, saying that we have to go there to get our blood taken. I don't like the sound of that, but Thea pulls me over, and she goes first.

"Ow!" she says as the mean-looking lady pricks her finger, then forcefully makes a mark out of her blood. I swallow and walk forwards.

"Hand." The lady snaps.

I reluctantly give her my hand and she pushes in a tiny blade. In a second, it is over. But now I barely notice the blood. The Reaping is about to start.

Thea and I walk into the twelve year-olds' section. I consider what would happen if I ran away right now. I glance at the Peacekeepers surrounding us. Would they shoot me? Put me in prison?

"Hello and welcome to the District Twelve Reaping for the 120th Hunger Games!" A very fat lady says from the microphone on the grand stage. Her bright yellow and orange costume, which looks like fire, clashes with the red backdrop banners. Her lipstick seems luminous in the grey square. I don't know her name.

"Now, we are going to watch a short video about the Second Rebellion," she says, and presses a button. The next moment, a video is playing, all about our District Twelve tributes, Katniss and Peeta. I stare at the picture of Katniss that has meaningless words playing over it and wonder what she was really like. I wonder what Peeta was like.

When the video finishes, me and Thea exchange anxious glances. The real part of the Reaping is about to begin, I know that now.

"I think…" the fat lady pauses for what seems like hours. "…ladies first."

I swallow hard and clutch Thea's hand. She clutches mine back.

Drawing a slip from the first big round bowl, the lady reads out a name slowly and clearly.

"Annabella Reed!"

There is silence. I feel like the world is pulsing and rippling around me. All noise is canceled out. Everything is blurring.

Thea gives a cry of horror and grabs my arm, and I am jolted in reality. The girls around us part and I hear my mother's voice:

"NO! NO, PLEASE-"

It's stifled in a matter of seconds.

My feet guide me automatically towards the stage like a robot. As I climb the steps, the fat lady helps me up delicately and smiles.

"Our female tribute!" she calls.

I wish the ground would swallow me whole.

 **A/N: That's Annabella's Reaping. Hopefully her submitter is happy with the result :)  
**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	5. Vita and Corren's Reapings

**A/N: Wow, I've actually surprised myself with how much I've updated already. Anyway, these are Vita and Corren's Reapings. Thanks to Huntress for submitting these tributes.**

Vita Sairne – District Nine

The sun is shining in through my window when I open my eyes. The heavy feeling of what today means settles in my stomach and I sit up quickly, blinking away the crusty sleep in my eyes. The Reaping. Both excitement and anxiety overcome me and I leap out from under the covers, walking over to my wardrobe.

Even though my family is originally from District 2, we moved to District 9 after Father was offered a job here. It's a culture shock to say the least: nobody has much money around here and sometimes I feel out of place. However, having a little more money means that I can afford decent Reaping clothes, unlike many of the other teenagers in my neighborhood.

Being from 2, I have also trained for most of my life and continue to do so. Now, at the age of seventeen, Father says I am more than ready to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

I pull on my expensive pale purple dress dress, bought for me a few weeks ago. Of course it still fits, and I admire myself in the full-length mirror that stands against my wall. "Looking good," I say to myself, winking at the reflection.

"Why are you talking to _yourself_?"

I look up to see my annoying younger sister, Luna, standing in the landing. She is wearing a matching blue dress, and her arms are folded.

"Shut up," I say, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I'm older than you. I get to be different."

Luna sticks her tongues out at me and walks downstairs in a huff. She is quickly followed by our two brothers, Boaz and Mason, who share a room together. They are both dressed in black suits. Boaz tugs at the collar. "I feel so ridiculous," he complains. "None of my friends will be wearing this stupid suit."

Mason slaps Boaz on the back. "Don't complain," he says. "Anyway, I'd have thought you would have gotten used to being out of place around here." Mason is the same age as me but only slighter older by months. He's volunteering today too.

I nod in agreement and run downstairs for breakfast. They follow me more slowly. I guess the suits aren't easy to run in.

Mother is ladling out porridge into four wooden bowls, which she then sets down on the table with spoons. I jump into the closest seat and begin to eat, not having realized how hungry I was until now.

"Ewww," Luna says, watching me and nibbling at her spoonful of porridge. "You're slopping it down your front."

I glance down and quickly grab a napkin, wiping off the smear of porridge. Hopefully nobody will notice it.

The two boys eat even quicker than me and finish in record time. Father looks down the table at us all.

"So," he begins. "Who's volunteering today?"

Mason and I glance at each other and raise our hands. Father nods. "Good. Now, remember what I told you. Make a good impression. Be polite."

Mason rolls his eyes and I scrape out the last of my breakfast, barely listening. Father told us this last year too, but it doesn't make any difference to me.

Luna finishes last and checks her dress for porridge before speaking. "But…surely if you volunteer, and you both get up there, won't you have to fight each other, like, in the Games?"

I swallow hard and my heart pounds. I never thought of that. How could I not think of that? I turn my head towards Father.

He blinks. "I'm sure you would both do whatever it took to come home." That's all he says to us.

I tell myself to stop worrying and toughen up. Mother smiles at us all. "And don't tell us that you won't volunteer," she says sternly. "You have a responsibility to this family."

Responsibilites. I hate them.

After breakfast we head out to the District Square. Fortunately we live very close to it, only a few houses away, so it only takes a few minutes to arrive.

The Square is already filled with people. Mason, Boaz, Luna and I walk over to the Registration Table after waving goodbye to our parents, and then I spot my closest friend, Zea, in the crowd, running over to me as the lady at the table asks my name.

"Vita Sairne," I say hurriedly, and I don't even notice the pricking of my finger.

"Vita!" Zea hugs me tightly and I hug her back. "How have you been?" she asks, releasing me.

"Good, I guess. Excited, mostly." I shrug. "I don't know what to say."

Zea stares at me, biting her lip, but then our moment is interrupted by a commotion behind my friend. We both look to see Kasha, Ayra and Mazie, the other girls in our friend group, running up.

"Hey." Mazie smiles at us. Kasha steps forwards, her eyes narrowed.

"Vita, I want you to have second thoughts."

I'm taken aback by her greeting, but she continues.

"I don't think you should volunteer. You could get _killed_ in the Games, Vita. And then what would we do?"

"I won't die. I've trained, remember? I'm not typical District 9," I say. Kasha can't convince me. I'm doing what I've been waiting to do for years.

Mazie sidles up to me. Her face is taught. "I'm really scared. What if they pick me?"

I smile at her reasuringly. "Then I'll volunteer for you! It won't be hard."

For some reason Mazie doesn't look comforted by this.

"Look, we know you'd volunteer for all of us, but-" Ayra is cut off by a loud noise from the stage. Our District escort has started to speak.

"Welcome, welcome, to the District Nine Reaping of the Hunger Games!" I've forgotten our escort's name but she is definitely dressed in an outfit that will make me remember her. From her back, huge butterfly wings flap slightly in the breeze, and long attenae grow from her forehead. Even her eyes look black from here.

"Let's watch a short video to start things off, shall we?" The butterfly woman says, pressing a button. Instantly the massive TV screens light up and we are forced to watch a full five-minute video. I shake my head slightly. Not short at all. I didn't even pay attention to the subject.

The escort nods when the video has finished and gives a broad smile. "Now, ladies first!" She wastes no time in picking out a slip.

"Mazie Dunn!"

I stare at my friend. She looks back at me. My mind goes back to just ten minutes ago, when I said I would volunteer for her. Maybe it's the sight of the terror on her face, or the promise that I made, but I manage to push through the crowd, crying, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Butterfly stares at me. District 9 rarely has volunteers. For a moment, there is silence as I run to the stage. I narrow my eyes, judging the distance from my body to the railings of the steps up.

With a tremendous jump, I vault high over the railings and onto the top-most step, walking calmly up to butterfly woman even though my heart is pounding. She looks even more surprised now, and swallows hard before saying, "What's your name, dear?"

I clear my throat. "Vita Sairne." I answer.

"Very nice." Butterfly lady nods. "Now, for our male tribute!"

I stare down into the crowd, trying to avoid the gazes of my friends. I know they must be hating me right now, or at least Kasha and Arya will be. All I can think about is the fact that now, I am in the Hunger Games.

My dream has finally come true.

Corren Faleaf – District Nine

I wake up as I hear the blinds of my window being pulled up and somebody opening it. Opening my eyes, I see my Aunt Ceres standing by the window, adjusting the blind. Sitting up, I nod to her.

"Thanks, Ceres." She doesn't reply. I didn't expect her to.

The weight in my stomach is dragging me down as she leaves the room and I get out of bed. Last night it was almost impossible to get to sleep, what with worrying about the Reaping.

The Reaping. I swallow hard. The worst event of my life.

I pull on my clothes, which are dusty and simple hand-me-downs from my father. It's difficult to wear them because they remind me painfully of him, but I still do it because we could never afford to buy Reaping clothes for all four of my siblings and me.

After combing my hair a bit with my fingers and pulling on my usual walking boots, I go downstairs, hoping that breakfast might be ready.

Sure enough, everyone is seated at the table. My youngest brother, Paulo, is crying silently into his arm while Zea, the second oldest of us, tries to comfort him.

Aunt Ceres gives me a bowl and pours the last of the broth into it. She doesn't acknowledge my muttered 'thanks' and instead places the pan in the sink. I eat quickly, watching my siblings' stoney faces. But nobody speaks this morning.

Mother comes in from the living room, her face drawn and lips pursed. When she sees Paulo crying, she shakes her head and takes a seat.

"Mom? When are we leaving?" Sunoria, my youngest sister, asks. She and Paulo, both fairly new to the Reapings, are terrified, but Sunoria is better at hiding it.

Mother glances at the ancient clock on the kitchen wall. "Now," she decides. "Corren, Aspen, tidy up the dishes before we go."

I turn to my brother and we begin to collect the bowls until we can deposit them all in the sink where Aunt Ceres is waiting.

We leave a few minutes later once everyone is ready. I lead the line, with Mother and Ceres at the back. They will only be spectators, of course, but they are still scared for us. At least Paulo has stopped crying, though his face is blotchy and red.

Our house is quite a distance from the Square but we get there quickly because Mother says we might already be late. When we enter the Square, however, the District escort hasn't even arrived yet.

I hug Ceres and Mother goodbye and wait for the others to do the same, then walk over to the Registration Table. Paulo starts crying again because he's scared of the needle, but Sunoria reassures him quickly.

Zea leaves after receiving the needle, saying that she saw her friend Vita in the crowd. I wave goodbye to her and turn to the man behind the table.

"Name?"

"Corren Faleaf."

"Finger."

I give him my hand and he inserts the blade, then lets me go. I push through the throng of teenagers, determined to reach my section. When I finally get into the seventeen year-olds' area, the escort comes on stage. I think her name is Royalla or something. Anyway, her outfit is certainly something. It looks like she's a butterfly this year…again. Makes me think the antennae might be real implants.

"Welcome, welcome, to the District Nine Reaping of the Hunger Games!" Royalla calls out. She beams brightly and I feel sick. How can she enjoy this? How can hundreds of Capitol citizens enjoy watching this on their TVs?

"Let's watch a short video to start things off, shall we?" I watch carefully as she presses a button on some kind of remote control, and at once the giant TV screens that are positioned around us light up, playing a very boring video about the Second Rebellion. This subject is one that I don't care much for. Why did there have to be a war anyway? That pair from Twelve and all the other rebels were just trouble-makers.

"Now, ladies first!" Royalla says. She pulls out a tiny slip from the girls' bowl and I wonder who it could be. Then I start praying with all my heart that Zea and Sunoria are safe.

"Mazie Dunn!"

Pure relief sweeps through me, then I pause. Wait, isn't that one of Zea's friends? I think so. I've heard that name before.

 _Zea, please don't volunteer for her…_ But my thoughts are useless as I see a familiar face pushing through the crowds. It's Vita, Zea's best friend. She's wanting to volunteer. Unsurprising. Her father is a Peacekeeper, he probably raised her on tales of glory and victory. Like a Career tribute. I watch her in disgust.

Then, suddenly, Vita makes a run-up to the railings and vaults over, twisting in air and landing on the top step. I clench my fists. What a way to represent District 9. What a stupid show-off. She wasn't even born here, for God's sake!

Royalla is utterly shocked, but quickly composes herself.

"What's your name, dear?"

Vita clears her throat. I watch her carefully. "Vita Sairne." She answers.

"Very nice." Royalla nods, clearly still surprised. "Now, for our male tribute!"

Vita's vaulting act is forgotten when I hear these words. All I can think is that I hope, with everything I am, that Paulo and Aspen won't be Reaped, and –

"Corren Faleaf!"

"NO!" A voice that sounds very much like Zea's pierces the still air, and then it is cut off. I am frozen in shock and horror. No. No, this can't be happening.

Please let this be a nightmare.

I see Peacekeepers coming towards me, and anger begins to build inside of my chest. I'm not letting them escort me to the stage like a baby. I'm not letting them touch me. But I can't move. I'm still in shock.

The first one grabs my arm and I yell, kicking his leg. But this doesn't phase him, and the second pins my other arm back, dragging me to the steps as I kick and yell at them.

"I hate you!" I shout. I don't even know what I'm saying, but it's just all so unfair, and stupid, stupid that I should have to do this. Why me, why me?

I am pushed onto the steps. Breathing heavily, I begin to walk up the stairs, glaring at Royalla and Vita, who are both watching me with surprised expressions. I expect Vita can't imagine how somebody _wouldn't_ want to compete in the Games.

"Well, here they are! Vita Sairne and Corren Faleaf from District Nine!"

Royalla beams at the crowd and they clap obligingly.

I grit my teeth and stare straight ahead. I can't show any more weakness. I can't. I have to stay strong. For my family, for the people of District Nine.

And maybe, if I'm very lucky, I could win the Hunger Games. I can't give up on myself yet.

 **A/N: There we have them! Vita and Corren are finished! This took me a while to write, but I really enjoyed their characters. More Reapings coming soon!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	6. Kiva's Reaping

**A/N: Hello again, guys! This time we're meeting Kiva from District 6. Thanks to Huntress for submitting her.**

Kiva Briks – District Six

"Kiva, darling, time to wake up."

My eyes open slightly and I recognize my mother leaning over me, sitting on the edge of my bed. Annoyance is the first emotion I feel. "No…want to sleep…"

"Kiva, it's Reaping Day. You need to get up now."

My eyes snap open and now fear floods through me. My second Reaping takes place today. I am not prepared.

"Mom!" I sit up, grabbing my mother's hand. I feel the tears welling already. "Mom – I don't want to go. Please don't make me go."

Mom looks at me sadly. Finally she brushes a few stray hairs out of my face. "I'm sorry, Kiva, but we have to go. Now come on. Your sister is already awake."

I reluctantly swing my legs out of bed as Mom leaves the room. Looking around my room, I spot my Reaping dress hanging on the door. Sniffing loudly in hopes that Mom will take pity on me, I walk over and inspect it.

It's a nice shade of…green. I'm disappointed. I wanted pink or blue or purple, not green! Can't I at least have a nice dress for this day?

But I guess I have to wear this. Pulling on the dress, I check my reflection in the mirror and add a few finishing touches, straightening the hem and sleeves. Now for my hair. I call across the hall.

"Mom! Can you style my hair for me?"

Mom peers into my bedroom, Annabel trailing behind her. My little sister is only seven, but she pokes her tongue out cheekily at me when Mom says, "No, Kiva. You have to learn how to do it yourself."

I sigh in frustration and try to plait my hair about five times before finally getting them right. If I am really Reaped, then maybe Mom will regret not doing my hair for me.

Once my hair is done I go downstairs for breakfast. Dad is gone. When I ask where he is, Mom says he had to go to work early. He won't be here for the whole afternoon.

"That's not very fair," I protest. "What if I get picked? I won't ever see him again!"

Mom doesn't say anything for a few seconds, then replies. "Kiva, don't talk about being Reaped. That will never happen. I'm sure of it."

I shrug. "But it could."

Mom glares at me, suddenly angry. "I said, don't discuss that subject!"

I raise my hands and turn to Annabel. "You've got nothing to worry about," I mutter. Then I raise my voice. "Mom, what are we having for breakfast?"

Mom puts two plates of bread and butter on the table for us to eat.

After breakfast, we leave for the Reaping. I am very scared and almost start crying when we leave the house, but then I tell myself to man up. Like Mom said, I might not get picked. That's what I'm counting on.

As we enter the District Square ten minutes later, Mom kisses me goodbye and leaves for the spectators' section. I walk over to the long table where we give our blood, feeling a bit nervous about the needle. I hate needles. Last year was hard to stand.

"Name?" The woman behind the table asks me sharply.

"Um, Kiva Briks."

"Finger."

I hesitate and the woman clicks her own fingers impatiently. When I still don't give my hand, she snaps, "Come on, I've still got hundreds of you lot to do. Give me your hand."

"No." I say. I am determined to be difficult.

The woman suddenly reaches over and grabs my index finger, jabbing a blade into it and presses it to the paper. "Not working on me, madam." She says, and beckons for the next person.

I glare at her and stalk into the crowd, looking for the thirteen year-olds' section. I soon find it and join the throng of other teenage girls.

"Hey, Kiva." I look round to see my best friend Amelia standing in front of me. She looks terrified. "Are…are you scared? Because I really am."

I smile at her, but inside my stomach is churning. "Don't worry, Amy," I say, giving her a quick hug. "I'm sure neither of us will get picked. You should probably get back to the other section now."

Amelia nods and turns, running to the twelve year-olds' section. I watch her go with my own fear bubbling inside me. I'm terrified too. But I don't want to show it.

"Hello, District Six, and welcome to the 120th Hunger Games Reaping!" Our District escort, Rubietta, greets us with her signature flashy grin. "First of all, let's all watch a short video about the Second Rebellion."

I keep my eyes fixed on the TV screens as the video plays. Maybe, if I concentrate hard enough, I can just forget that all this is happening. I barely pay any attentuon to the snippets in the video. I'm just so scared for myself.

When the video finally ends, Rubietta gives a small clap. "What an educational video!" she exclaims. "Now, I think I shall pick a girl first."

I clench my fists and close my eyes as she reaches into the huge glass bowl. But before I can even pray, I hear a very familiar name ring out across the Square.

"Kiva Briks!"

My eyes flash open. No, no, no, no. Please, no.

The tears begin to flood down my cheeks before I invite them. When I don't move, frozen in terror, I see Peacekeepers coming for me. But I can't go. Surely there's some mistake. Surely!

"No! Please, don't take me!" I scream and cry and kick but nothing works on the armored soldiers. The first one pins back my arms and grips me like iron. I can't stop crying as they push me onto the steps.

Barely managing to stand, I walk slowly up the stairs, and Rubietta takes my hand.

"Kiva Briks!" she calls brightly into the microphone. "Our District Six female tribute!"

I furiously wipe away my tears but more keep coming. I just want to curl up and die right here. Why did it have to be me, of all people?

Eventually I have no other option but to cover my face with my hands. I stay like that while Rubietta calls out the boy's name.

 **A/N: Well, there's Kiva's Reaping. I hope her reviewer is happy :)**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	7. Updated Tribute Spaces

**A/N: I'm back again! Just letting you all know which new tributes have been added.**

DISTRICT ONE GIRL – Open

DISTRICT ONE BOY – Open

DISTRICT TWO GIRL – **Shailene Swift – submitted by Just Another Generic Username**

DISTRICT TWO BOY – **Johnathan Victor – submitted by ender4672074**

DISTRICT THREE GIRL – **Jai Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT THREE BOY – **Tierney Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT FOUR GIRL – **Pavati Nox – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT FOUR BOY – Open

DISTRICT FIVE GIRL – Open

DISTRICT FIVE BOY – **Zachary Hillman – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

DISTRICT SIX GIRL – **Kiva Briks – submitted by Huntress (thanks for submitting an early-death tribute, it helps a lot)**

DISTRICT SIX BOY – Open

DISTRICT SEVEN GIRL – Open

DISTRICT SEVEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT EIGHT GIRL – Open

DISTRICT EIGHT BOY – **Robin Weaver – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT NINE GIRL – **Vita Sairne – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT NINE BOY – **Corren Faleaf – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT TEN GIRL – **Scarlett "Scar" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT TEN BOY – **Orion "Rio" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT ELEVEN GIRL – Open

DISTRICT ELEVEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT TWELVE GIRL – **Annabella Reed – submitted by thehungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT TWELVE BOY – **Corbin Latter – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

 **A/N: So now I need just 10 tributes! Keep them coming! We're over half-way there…Also, funny that there are two sets of siblings this year…should be interesting.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	8. Jai and Tierney's Reapings

**A/N: I'm back, this time with the pair from 3: Jai and Tierney Zenon. Thanks to WisteriaAnne for submitting these two.**

Jai Zenon – District Three

The bright sunlight almost blinds me as I open my eyes, stretching out my arms and legs and raise my head. My whole body is stiff and sore from last night's vigorous training with Father. Not great, but anyway, there will be no time to train before the Reaping.

The Reaping. I swallow hard and swing my legs out of bed, which hurts.

This is the day I have been anticipating for weeks and weeks. The chance I have to both impress Father and earn a place in the 120th Hunger Games. Unfortunately, I have strong competition: my brother Gunnar. He trains too, so we will be against each other today.

I shake my head. Gunnar will _not_ get that place as male tribute of District 3. That place is mine and mine alone.

I stand up and yawn widely before walking over to where my Reaping clothes are laid out on my chair. A pair of black pants, grey sweater and black shirt. Quickly pulling them on, I grab my boots and some socks and put them on too.

Lastly I check my hair in the mirror. Running my fingers through the brown curls just in case, I turn and head downstairs.

In the kitchen, Father is waiting with Mother. At the table sits Tierney, my younger sister. Unlike me, she doesn't train and is as scared as any other defenceless teenager. She looks up when I enter but doesn't say anything.

"Hi, Tier." I greet her, taking a seat.

"Hey, Jai." She ducks her head, looking worried.

Father looks me up and down. "Volunteering today, of course?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Good man." Father claps me on the back and then looks up as Gunnar comes down the stairs, with the youngest sibling, Reino, running after him. Reino is ten, not yet old enough to be Reaped, but Father has already started training him.

Mother smoothes her hair as she always does when anxious or excited, or, in this case, both. "Well, let's just have toast this morning," she says, and puts some bread in the grill. We would have to be rich to afford a toaster, and only a few people are that well-off.

Gunnar sits down next to me, but he is awkward and doesn't speak to me. I don't speak to him. We both know that today isn't really about the Reaping. It's about both of us proving ourselves to Father.

Reino gets restless quickly and keeps bouncing up and down. "When are we going? When are we going? When are we going?"

Tierney stares at him as if he's mad. "You're _excited_?" she asks incredulously.

"He's not in danger today." I remind her, eating my first slice of toast. Tierney shakes her head and pushes her plate away.

"Can't eat," she says.

We finish breakfast in a rather awkward silence. Mother clears away the plates and we line up by the front door. When the parents are ready, we leave as a group.

I look up and down the road as we walk through the neighborhood with countless other families, wondering if my friends are here too. Maybe they're late – or maybe they're already at the District Square.

As we approach the greyish square, I realize that we're pretty early. We hug and kiss Mother and Father and say goodbye to Reino and then Gunnar, Tierney and I go over to the Registration Table.

As we watch Tierney getting pricked, I turn to Gunnar. "Have you seen Nik or Justice?" I ask him quietly, referring to our two closest friends. Well, Justice isn't my friend – rather my girlfriend. I'm worried they might be late.

Gunnar shakes his head. I sigh as I realize he probably isn't going to speak to me.

After we have all registered, we go into the crowd. Finally I spot Nik already in the eighteen year-olds' section and we both run over, calling his name.

"Hey, guys," Nik greets us. "Nervous?"

"You bet," I respond, glancing around. Already our escort, Corallaine, has entered stage.

"Have you seen Justice anywhere?" I ask Nik.

He shakes his head. "She's probably with the other girls."

I nod and turn to watch as Corallaine greets us with the standard: "Hello, District Three, and welcome to the 120th Hunger Games Reaping!"

I watch as she tells us that she will be showing a video about the Second Rebellion. When I hear this, I decide not to watch it. After all, it's the same thing that's shown every year. Staring into the distance, I think about winning the Hunger Games. I could do it. I know I could.

"Now, I think I will pick a boy first!" Corallaine decides. I zone back in, surprised. Was it really that short? I take deep breaths, determined to get in first. I glance over at Gunnar. He is expressionless, and doesn't catch my eye.

"Coball Vannson!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The words are out of my mouth almost before she's even finished the name. Pushing past the boys beside me, I dash over to the steps and grab the railings, heaving myself up as quickly as I can.

Corallaine looks at me with a raised eye-brow. "Name?" she asks.

"Jai Zenon," I say. "Eighteen years old."

Corallaine beams at the crowd. "Well, looks like we have a volunteer!" she trills. I try not to look down at Gunnar, but I can't resist.

He is furious, fists clenched and teeth gritted. I look away quickly. _I'm sorry,_ I think. _But you just weren't quick enough._

"And now, for the girls!"

Tierney Zenon – District Three

"Tierney…Time to get up. You don't want to be late."

 _Late? For what?_

Then I remember, and it feels like a stone has crashed into my stomach.

The Reaping.

I roll onto my back, just in time to see Mother walking out of my room and downstairs. Dread fills my heart and weighs me down as I sit up slowly. "Oh God…" I whisper to myself.

My brothers Jai and Gunnar have it way too easy. They love the Hunger Games! Whereas I, useless Tierney who can't even throw a punch, I hate the Hunger Games with all my heart.

Swinging my legs out from under the covers, I rub my eyes and start to get dressed into my Reaping clothes. The whole outfit is very simple: black leggings, a pale blue dress and a little silver necklace that Mother gave to me for my 15th birthday. I only wear it on Reaping Day. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Once I'm dressed, I detangle my hair with my fingers and decide I'm ready. Wondering if the boys are up yet, I head downstairs.

But nobody except Mother and Father are in the kitchen. Mother smiles at me. "Hey, sweetie. Glad you're awake. Can you help me clean the countertop?"

I sigh and nod, knowing better than to refuse. Grabbing a cloth, I begin to scrub away while Father reads a newspaper at the table.

A few minutes later, when I am seated at the table, worrying myself to death about the Reaping, I hear loud footsteps and look up to see Jai coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Tier."

"Hi, Jai." I respond tiredly.

Jai seats himself at the table and I see Father looking at him. "Volunteering today, of course?"

Volunteering. Ugh. I would never want to compete in the Games. Never.

"Of course." Jai replies. Sometimes I just don't understand my brother. Or my father as he claps him on the back and praises him for this decision.

A few minutes later, Gunnar and Reino come downstairs and Mother puts some bread in the grill for toast. I couldn't eat anything. My stomach is turning over and over with nerves.

Reino is being as annoying as ever, asking when we're leaving. I feel like smacking him, but instead give him a look. "You're _excited_?"

Jai looks up at me. "He's not in danger today," he says. I feel a bit guilty. "Can't eat," I announce to the table, pushing away my plate of toast. It's true. I'm far too scared right now to do anything.

When the rest have finished eating, we line up like usual and Mother and Father get themselves organized. I can tell the boys are itching to leave but I'm glad we're taking a long time. It seems absurd, but maybe we could just end up late for the Reaping and I would never have to go through it…?

That idea is dashed when we step outside into the bright sunlight and the parents lead us on down the street. Who am I kidding, we're not going to be late.

The next house along is where one of my closest friends, Lark Finnerty lives. She's the same age as me and the prettiest girl I've ever met. And always cheerful too. I wonder how she feels this morning. Last year she vomited in the garden because of the nerves.

"Hey, Tier!" Lark calls me over and opens the gate. She lives with her father because her mother died a few years back. I walk over, abandoning my family.

"Shall we walk together?" Lark asks me. I nod, and we link arms, tagging along behind the parents and my brothers.

We're far too nervous to chat, and so when we finally reach the District Square Lark just nods to me and goes over to the blood-giving table to get registered. I kiss my parents goodbye and hug Reino, then wait in line for Lark and the other teenagers before it's my turn.

"Name?" The woman behind the table asks. She looks fed-up with her job. I can't blame her.

"Tierney Zenon." I reply.

"Finger." The woman grabs my finger before I even offer it and pricks it quickly, then lets me go. I turn and walk quickly into the crowd, realizing that I've lost Lark. I can't see my other friend Xandra anywhere either.

Crap. Well, it looks like I'll be alone this Reaping Day.

As I push into the crowd of other girls, the District escort, Corallaine, comes onto the stage. I watch her nervously, suddenly conscious of the sudden silence that has fallen over the Square. She clutches the microphone and beams at us all.

"Hello, District Three, and welcome to the 120th Hunger Games Reaping!"

I swallow hard, my throat suddenly bone-dry. _Hurry up,_ I urge her. _Just get it over with._

"To start off, we will be watching a short video about the Second Rebellion, supplied to you by the Capitol!" Corallaine says excitedly. I feel indifferent. Is that meant to be a great thing? I doubt the Capitol cares whether we get the stupid video or not.

The video itself is all about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and all the other rebels. I wonder what life would be like if they had succeeded in their mission. Would we all be finally free of this horrible life?

"Now, I think I will pick a boy first!" Corallaine says once the video ends. I watch with avid attentiveness as she picks out a slip of white paper. There's nobody for me to hope for, so I just listen carefully as she reads out the name.

"Coball Vannson!"

I glance around, wondering who that is, but a split second later, Jai's voice pierces the thin air.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" He scrambles out of the boys' crowd and runs up to the stage. I feel the breath catch in my throat as he stares straight ahead. Corallaine asks his name. He answers normally. I close my eyes. I will be praying for him.

"Now for the ladies." Corallaine says brightly, and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Tierney Zenon!"

My blood freezes and chills sweep through my body. No no no no no no. No no no no.

I can't be called. This must be wrong. I can't compete against my own brother. I stare in horror at Jai and from the shock on his face, I know he never expected this.

The Peacekeepers come towards me and escort me to the stage. The crowd murmurs as they realize we are brother and sister. As I pass Jai, he whispers, "I'm sorry."

But it isn't his fault. I blink back tears and stare straight ahead, determined not to show any emotion. As Corallaine makes the crowd clap for us, I wonder if this could ever turn out well for either of us.

 **A/N: There's Jai and Tierney's Reaping! I really liked these characters and they were really nice to write. Hopefully the submitter is happy with them.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	9. Shailene and Corbin's Reapings

**A/N: Here are Corbin and Shailene's Reapings! Thanks to PoppingBalloons for Corbin and Just Another Generic Username for Shailene.**

Corbin Latter – District Twelve

I'm barely awake when Father hauls me out of bed, saying that I have to get ready quickly or I'm going to be late. Late for what exactly? I don't like being woken up this early, especially so rudely.

"Late for what?" I ask in annoyance as Father lays down a crisp white shirt and black pants on my bed.

"The Reaping. Did you forget?" Father asks, fetching my shoes too. Once everything is assembled, he nods at me. "You'd better get quickly. We've only got ten minutes."

I sigh noisily. Why didn't they wake me up _earlier_ then? Then maybe I could have time to do my hair and try on a different outfit.

Father leaves the room and I pull on my Reaping clothes. Next I put on my socks and shiny new black boots that Mother bought for me yesterday. We aren't rich, of course, but we have enough money to buy proper clothes.

When everything is ready, I comb my hair quickly and then rush downstairs, hoping that breakfast is ready by now.

I'm disappointed to see that it's only bread and butter. Wolfing down the small breakfast, I turn to Mother, who sits at the end of the table, eating more slowly.

"How many times is my name in?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Oh, I don't know. Not too many times. You know we have never needed tesserae." She smiles and glances at Father. We are proud that I have no need to put my name in more times than necessary.

When all three of us are finished, Father stands up and Mother tidies away the plates. I walk over to the door. "Let's go," I say.

We exit the house and begin the long walk to the District Square. Despite my brisk walk, I am nervous, though I hate to admit it. Then I remind myself that my name is only in a few times, isn't it? Surely that means I am safe? But then, as I have been reminded from years of watching Reapings, nobody is truly safe.

In about fifteen minutes, we reach the grey, dusty Square. I hug my parents and Mother kisses me goodbye before Father pushes me off towards the Registration Table.

The man sitting behind the table asks my name. I answer him impatiently, wanting to see if any of my friends are here already. When he pricks my finger, I am barely paying attention and quickly wrench away my hand to go into the crowd.

The District escort, Fondant, totters onto stage in her usual ridiculous dress, heels and wig.

"Hello and welcome to the District Twelve Reaping for the 120th Hunger Games!"

I swallow hard. It's begun. I swiftly take my place with the other eighteen year-old boys and watch her as she points to the three large TV screens behind her.

"Now, we are going to watch a short video about the Second Rebellion," Fondant tells us, smiling brightly. Her very face makes me want to throw up.

The giant portraits of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark appear on the TV screens, with a narrator telling us all about these extremely dangerous rebels. I don't know what I think of either of them, but I disagree with their actions of rebellion. Surely it's not our place, as the poorest District in Panem, to start a civil war?

When the video finally ends, my hands start to get sweaty and I realize that all the waiting is over. The real Reaping is about to start, and I am not ready. I am probably the least ready I have ever been. I tell myself that I just have to survive this year and then I won't have to worry about this ever again.

"I think…" Fondant hesitates, and I pray that boys will go first. At least then we might get things over and done with.

"…ladies first." Crap.

Fondant waddles to the girls' bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Annabella Reed!"

I look over at the girls' side. For a few seconds, nothing happens, and then the girls in the twelve year-olds' section start to move aside. I raise my eyebrows. A twelve year-old? Let's hope that we don't get some weakling boy too. Then we'll never win this year.

A little girl with brown plaits and a thin face comes out of the crowd, just as a woman's strangled voice screams from the spectators' section. I don't bother to look around to see who it is. People always protest but they are silenced instantly.

"Our female tribute!" Fondant says brightly as Annabella climbs the steps and looks out onto the crowd. I shift slightly, swallowing hard because my throat has suddenly gone dry. My heartbeat quickens. The boys are next.

"Now for our male tribute!" Fondant calls. She walks over to the boys' bowl and pulls out a slip of paper with a flourish.

"Corbin Latter!"

I freeze and my heart skips a beat. No. That's not fair! I can't go into the Games! I'm only in a few times! They can't make me!

But then I see Peacekeepers coming over to escort me, and I don't want them to hurt me, so I duck my head, setting my mouth in a firm, hard line. I can't show any emotion, even though I am screaming with fear inside.

I walk to the stage and climb the steps. Annabella watches me with wide eyes as I pace past and come to stand next to Fondant.

"Annabella Reed and Corbin Latter of District Twelve!" Fondant calls.

I close my eyes and wish it was all a nightmare. A horrible, vivid nightmare as the crowd claps for our deaths.

Shailene Swift – District Two

I lift my head and watch the steam from the bathtub wreathe up into the air and dissipate slowly. I lean back, enjoying the gentle heat, until I hear a loud rap on the door.

"Shai! Time to get out, the Reaping's starting soon!"

I sigh and get out of the bath, drying off and going into my bedroom to get dressed. The Reaping. The event that could change my life forever if I manage to volunteer first today. Excitement lights me up inside as I think of myself standing on the stage with the escort, smiling as the District claps for me.

I pull on a nice pair of black jeans. Black is my favorite color. Probably because it's the color of my hair, and my Academy uniform, and many other things I like. Plus it's easy to hide when you're wearing black. So maybe it's better to wear yellow to the Reaping? Oh, screw it, I'm wearing black.

Once I am dressed, I put up my hair in a bun and add some lip gloss for effect. My family can afford these extragavancies since we are…well-off. I don't like saying _rich_. To me, it sounds snotty and arrogant. I'm not like that, though I know a lot of people who are.

After I have perfected my appearance, I head downstairs for breakfast. My twin siblings, Cherri and Zavier, are sitting at the table, both eating some sort of stew. Mother sees me coming down the stairs and smiles.

"Good morning, darling. Excited for the Reaping?"

I nod. My mother is the Victor of the 78th Hunger Games, which is why we have so much money. I don't know how she did it. I wasn't even born when she volunteered at the Reaping. She never tells me about her Games.

I sit down at the table and Mother ladles out some of the stew. It's beef, my favorite, and will provide energy for my journey to the Capitol. At least, if I am quick enough to volunteer. I wish they would teach us how to shout in the Academy. It sounds dumb, but I feel like nobody will hear me even if I try.

I associate this with nerves and gulp down the stew, finishing it in just a few minutes. Cherri glances at the clock. She and Zavier are 22, four years older than me and uneligible for the Reaping. They tried to volunteer years ago, but neither of them were quick enough and they didn't want to compete against each other.

"Five minutes to get there!" Cherri exclaims. Zavier jumps up and Mother gasps, tidying away the bowls quickly and then opening the front door.

"We'd better get a move on," she says, ushering us outside.

We begin our short walk to the District Square. Our house in the Victors' Village is very close by, which means that it only takes about two minutes before we arrive there.

Mother kisses me goodbye and I hug Zavier and Cherri.

"Try to be quick, OK?" Cherri tells me. "Promise you'll get that place this year."

I sigh, putting my hands on my hips. "I've made that promise to you since I was sixteen. Please."

They both laugh and Mother leads them away. I suddenly feel very alone in the big Square, but then I remind myself that I have to remain strong no matter what. The Reaping will be starting soon and I have to get registered.

At the blood-giving table I hold out my hand as the woman asks my name. "Shailene Swift," I tell her. A flash of recognition goes across her face and I realize she must remember my surname from my mother.

The prick of the needle is nothing to me and I quickly run into the crowd, looking for my three closest friends, Autumn, Andrew and Catherine. They should be here.

Then I see Autumn a few feet away, but before I can approach her, our District escort comes on stage and I am forced into the eighteen year-olds' section by a group of Peacekeepers.

"Hello and welcome to the District Two Reaping for the 120th Hunger Games!" Our District escort, a lady whose name I can't remember, clutches the microphone and smiles brightly at us all.

"Now, let's watch this video that has been brought all the way from the Capitol!" The escort presses a button on some kind of remote control. Instantly, a video about the two tributes from Twelve comes on the massive TV screens that surround us.

It tells us about the Second Rebellion and Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, and District Two's role in the Rebellion. I almost fall asleep half-way through, but then the escort's amplified voice jolts me back into reality. _Get ready, Shai_ , I tell myself.

But then the woman says she will choosing a boy first. I relax a little and watch as she pulls out a slip of paper.

"Jak Winters!"

I look around in confusion. _Who's that?_ Then, suddenly, a loud male cries out:

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I look across the Square to see a tall, bulky boy coming out of the crowd, rushing up the steps and onto the steps. Well, he's certainly eager.

"Name, dear?" the calm escort asks him.

"Johnathan Victor."

 _Victor. Ha._ I smirk. Odds are that he'll die in the Bloodbath. He might look strong, but he doesn't train at the Academy, I've never seen him there, and I'm pretty stiff competition.

"Now, for the ladies!" The District escort calls. I ready myself, determined to get this place in the Games. I _have to_.

"Ruby Granger!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

I shout as loud as I can, pushing past the other girls and colliding with some other girl who's just run from a lower age section. She cries out and falls to the ground as I throw her to the ground and run up the steps, skidding to a halt beside the escort.

"Name?" Escort asks as I come to stand next to her.

"Shailene Swift."

"Lovely! Our two tributes from District Two, Shailene Swift and Johnathan Victor!"

I smile down at the crowd, picturing my glorious return to my home District. Imagine, we will have two Victors in the family. As District Two claps for us, I fold my arms and glance over at Johnathan.

Nobody will be stopping me.

 **A/N: Shailene and Corbin have been officially put into the Games. Hopefully the two reviewers are happy with the Reapings!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	10. More Updated Slots!

**A/N: Two more tributes have been submitted, so I just wanted to update you guys quickly.**

DISTRICT ONE GIRL – **Hypatia Diamond – submitted by ThomasHungerGamesFan**

DISTRICT ONE BOY – Open

DISTRICT TWO GIRL – **Shailene Swift – submitted by Just Another Generic Username**

DISTRICT TWO BOY – **Johnathan Victor – submitted by ender4672074**

DISTRICT THREE GIRL – **Jai Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT THREE BOY – **Tierney Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT FOUR GIRL – **Pavati Nox – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT FOUR BOY – Open

DISTRICT FIVE GIRL – Open

DISTRICT FIVE BOY – **Zachary Hillman – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

DISTRICT SIX GIRL – **Kiva Briks – submitted by Huntress (thanks for submitting an early-death tribute, it helps a lot)**

DISTRICT SIX BOY – Open

DISTRICT SEVEN GIRL – Open

DISTRICT SEVEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT EIGHT GIRL – Open

DISTRICT EIGHT BOY – **Robin Weaver – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT NINE GIRL – **Vita Sairne – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT NINE BOY – **Corren Faleaf – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT TEN GIRL – **Scarlett "Scar" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT TEN BOY – **Orion "Rio" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT ELEVEN GIRL – **Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – submitted by this is not your name**

DISTRICT ELEVEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT TWELVE GIRL – **Annabella Reed – submitted by thehungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT TWELVE BOY – **Corbin Latter – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

 **A/N: So we need 8 tributes now! Getting closer...**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	11. Scarlet and Orion's Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys, this time I'm gonna do the Reaping a little differently because of these two tributes' closeness. Thanks to Purple Zippyness for submitting Orion and Scarlet!**

Orion "Rio" Adams – District Ten

"Scar?" I whisper into the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

I lift the curtain that covers the window and peek outside. It's a sunny day. I don't care.

I remember with a slight shiver that today is the Reaping. Of course. The worst day of my life yet. Stepping back from the window, I glance over my shoulder, only to see my sister sitting upright in bed, her head in her hands.

"Do we really have to go?" she asks me.

"Yes." I reply.

Footsteps sound outside the room and I look up to see Tilda padding across the landing, heading towards the stairs. She stares at me nervously before running downstairs, her long hair flying behind her. One time I tried to cut it all off, but she woke up and cried to Mother. Then I got in trouble for playing with scissors. Little bitch.

Scarlet swings her legs out of bed and peers around the doorframe. "Is she gone?" she asks. I nod, sitting down on the bed and undressing from my nightclothes into my Reaping clothes, simple shirt and pants. Mother laid them out last night. I see no point in them. If one of us was to be picked, there would be no point in looking nice. We will all die anyway.

Scarlet pulls on her own light blue dress and quickly brushes her hair in our small hand-held mirror which I managed to nail to the wall a few years ago. I watch her, feeling a strange mix of things in my stomach. Nerves, but not so much. Fear? Little of it. The main emotion is hatred. For the Capitol, for the Hunger Games. For everything.

I spot Konan wandering downstairs. He doesn't know we are awake. He is the only member of this family, apart from my twin, who I actually can tolerate. At least he doesn't talk much. I like it when people don't talk.

When we are both ready, Scar and I head downstairs for breakfast. Mother and Step-Father sit at the table, both silent. Tilda and Konan sit beside them. I watch as Mother rises, looking uncertain.

"Um – good morning, dears," Mother says quickly, hurrying to the stovetop. She takes a large tub of soup and ladles it out into bowls, then Step-Father comes and helps lay them out. Scar and I sit down at the table. No conversation is made.

Tilda looks very nervous, and keeps glancing at the clock on the wall. I follow her gaze. It is now 1:40. We have ten minutes to get to the District Square.

Step-Father lays two bowls in front of me and Scar. I don't acknowledge this. I don't know why he should give them to us anyway. We are perfectly capable of standing and walking.

I eat quickly. I want to be away from here as soon as possible. When Scarlet is finished as well we both stand up. "We should go now." Scarlet says. I say it at the same time. It is second nature. We have always been linked like this.

Mother blinks and nods. "Al-alright, um…" she glances at Step-Father. "Sh-shall we go?"

Step-Father nods. "Sure. Come on." He smiles down at Konan and then takes Tilda's hand. "Don't be too scared. Your name is only in once, remember?" he murmurs to her. I still hear it.

I couldn't care less if Tilda's name was picked. At least she would die quickly.

As a group we assemble at the front door and Mother opens it. We go outside and start our walk to the District Square.

Scarlet "Scar" Adams – District Ten

We walk outside. Sunlight bathes the dusty, dry streets of District 10. I walk perfectly in step with Rio, watching for anyone coming towards us. We live close to the Square, which is good. That means that we get there faster.

When we arrive, I turn to Orion. "Registration," I say to him quietly. He nods and glances over at the long table where countless teenagers are getting their blood taken.

Mother smiles weakly at us both and fiddles at the necklace that hangs around her neck. Step-Father pushes Tilda forwards. "Go on, follow Orion and Scarlet and get your blood taken. You'll fine."

Tilda sniffs loudly and follows Rio and I as we walk slowly to the Registration Table. I have always hated this process. It makes me vulnerable to have my own blood drawn from my body and used against me.

Rio goes first. Once he is done I am beckoned forward. The woman behind the table looks impatient. I give her a glare as she asks my name.

"Scarlet Adams." I mumble. I hate these Capitol. I hate everything today.

"What?" the woman snaps at me.

"Scarlet Adams." I say coldly, a little louder this time. The woman nods and jabs the blade into my finger. I grit my teeth as the sweat from my hand mixes with the cut and makes it sting. Stupid Capitol woman.

We have to wait for little Tilda. She even cries when the woman draws her blood. I wonder if I should smack her but I am certain Mother and Step-Father are still watching us so I hold off for now.

Rio and I walk off into the eighteen year-olds' section. I'm sure Tilda can find her own area for herself. Not a moment too late either. Our old cow of a District escort comes on stage, wearing another frilly wig.

I want to rip her wig right off her head. I cannot tolerate fake people.

"Welcome, everyone, to the District 10 Reaping!" The escort calls into her microphone. "We will be starting off with a short video brought to you by the dutiful Capitol!"

Dutiful. What have they ever done for us? I glance at Orion. He glances back. I can tell he is thinking the same thing.

We stand for a full five minutes watching this video. It is about the Second Rebellion. I find it very boring. Eventually I start to play a little game with myself, looking around the Square and trying to find items that I could burn. I think of many things, like the escort's wig or the huge Capitol banners behind her, but then the video ends and so do my fantasies. I wonder if I could have brought matches to the Reaping.

"Now, I think we shall Reap our male tribute first!" Escort woman says brightly. Walking to the boys' glass bowl, she draws out a slip of paper.

"Orion Adams!"

My mind stops thinking. Everything draws to a halt. I am confused. She didn't just say my brother's name. Of course not. That's not possible. And I do not believe that could happen.

But to my utter shock, Rio is moving through the crowd, walking slowly up the steps to stand beside escort woman. His head is bowed.

A coldness like snow settles inside of me, only to be instantly replaced by burning fury. How dare they do that! How dare they do that! I stare hard at the escort, hating her with all of my heart. That – that –

"Now, for the ladies!"

I watch with clenched fists as she walks to the other glass bowl and draws out a name.

"Scarlet Adams!"

I stop for the second time and shake my head minutely. This cannot be true. This cannot be true. I am only feeling one thing: shock. Pure and utter raw shock.

"Well? Is there a Scarlet Adams here? Come on up, dear." The escort glances around the Square.

I begin to walk, conscious of stares but I don't care. I am too horrified by this turn of events to care about anything except myself. And Orion. He watches me in mute shock.

As I come up the steps to stand on the other side of the escort, she gives a tiny clap. "Well, we have our two tributes from District 10: Orion and Scarlet Adams!"

I stare down into the crowd. None of it makes any sense. I don't like this. I don't want to do this.

But I have to. It's the Hunger Games.

 **A/N: Gosh, this took ages to write, but it was great to have a pair of very individual characters. These two might be my favorite yet!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	12. Henrietta and Hypatia's Reapings

**A/N: Hello again, good readers! This time I'm back with Henrietta and Hypatia. Thanks to ThomasHungerGamesFan for Hypatia and this is not your name for Henrietta.**

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District Eleven

I stare at my reflection in the cracked mirror on my bedroom wall. Breath in, breath out. I try to calm down but I can't.

I am scared. I am nervous. Today is the Reaping and I am not ready for it.

But then, who is? I can't escape this day, nobody can. All I can do is hope for the best.

"Hen?" My mother peers into my room, then smiles with relief. "Oh, good. You're dressed. I like your hair."

I smile back forcefully. "Thanks, Mom. It took ages." Stepping away from the mirror, I follow her downstairs to eat breakfast.

Reaching the kitchen, I see Uncle Orford sitting at the table. He's eating buttered bread. I sit down facing him and smile a greeting. I've done a lot of smiling this morning, I think. "Hello, Orford."

He looks up quickly. "Morning, Hen."

Mom places a piece of toast in front of me. "Come on, eat up quickly. We don't want to be late, and I expect you want to see Eden."

I frown at her. " _Fox,_ Mom. I call her Fox. And no, I'm not desperate to see her." I actually am a little, but I would admit it. It was embarrassing enough when she found out we were dating, and…when I had to tell her about the way I am. But she understood. I'm grateful for that.

Orford glances at Mom. "Delia, leave her be. She has enough to worry about today."

Thank you for reminding me, Or. I sigh and finish the toast in a few bites. I'm surprisingly hungry this morning. Maybe it's the nerves. Definitely the nerves. But I can't decide if they're caused by the Reaping or the mention of Fox.

Mom watches me worriedly, twisting a dishtowel in her hands. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just – I'm just anxious about you. A-and the Reaping."

I shake my head slightly. "I know, Mom. So am I." I wish she wouldn't keep reminding me.

Orford stands up, taking his empty plate to the kitchen sink. Then he turns to Mom. "Well? Shall we leave now?"

Mom nods. "OK, let's go. Come on, Hen."

I stand up and we go to the front door. Orford fumbles with the key. It's a bit rusty but it still works. Not as if we can afford a new one. Once the key starts co-operating, Orford opens the door and we all step out into the bright sunshine.

The walk to the District Square is a short one, and none of us speak at all. Now my stomach is a real jumble of nerves. I'm terrified. I know my name isn't in too many times, but there's still a risk.

Or what if Fox gets picked? I could never live with that. She's my liferaft. The only person who knows all of my secrets. My first love.

"Hey, Hen."

I spin around to see my friend Leo standing behind me, smiling widely. He is wearing a fancy shirt, the only fancy item of clothing I've ever seen him wear. His mother must have been saving up.

"Hey, Leo. Do you wish to walk with me?" I hold out my hand invitingly, then we both laugh. It's the only way to push away the nerves and terror that are gripping me the closer we get to the Square.

Leo falls into step beside me. "But no joking, Hen. I'm scared." He says more quietly. I nod in agreement, all laughter lost now. I understand completely. We have both been feeling this way for four or five years.

I wish we could never have arrived, but inevitably we reach the District Square. I leave Leo's side and scan the crowd desperately for Fox. If she hasn't signed in already, surely she'll be in the crowd? But I don't see her amongst the throng of teenagers.

I hug Orford and kiss Mom goodbye before leaving to go to the Registration Table. The woman sitting behind it looks bored to bits as she asks my name. I feel sorry for her, stuck out here in the sun for hours.

"Henrietta Joseph." I say.

"Finger."

I give my finger somewhat reluctantly and she pricks it. Once the ordeal is over, I flee into the crowds to look for Fox. I want to see her even just for a few seconds if I do get Reaped.

But I'm too late to continue my search as the District escort, a thin tall young man named Cornelius, enters stage. He wears a weird suit made out of some sort of wheat-like stuff. _Very clever,_ I think sarcastically. I guess that's supposed to represent District 11.

"Hello, District 11, and welcome to the Reaping of the 120th Hunger Games!" Cornelius calls into the microphone. He seems a little deflated as he points to the massive TV screens. "We will start off by watching a short video on the Second Rebellion."

I watch the video obligingly, which includes propos from the Second Rebellion like he said and lots of pictures of the rebels. But it's getting hot and the sun is beating down on everyone and soon I find myself losing interest. I begin to fiddle with my father's old ring that sits on my thumb as I always do when I am nervous. I wish Cornelius would just get on with the Reaping.

Finally the video concludes and Cornelius says that he will be choosing a girl first. I swallow hard, watching carefully as he dips his hand into the first glass bowl and pulls out a piece of paper with a flourish.

"Henrietta Joseph!"

I feel like all the air has been sucked out of my body. No. This can't be happening to _me_. Please, don't let this be real. Please, God.

"Is there a Henrietta Joseph with us here today?" Cornelius aks.

I want to scream, "No! She's not here!" but that would be utterly stupid. Instead I find myself walking with robotic steps up to the stage, my heart pounding within my chest. I am still in shock.

But what about Fox? What about my family? Fox. Tears threaten to fill my eyes but I force them away and climb the steps. I have to remain strong and resilient.

Cornelius smiles at me and walks to the boys' bowl. "Now for our male tribute!"

But all I can think is, _no, no, no, no_. I don't want this to be real. This can't be happening.

But as Cornelius calls out the name, I know that there is no way out now.

Hypatia Diamond – District One

I wake up to the delicious smell of pancakes cooking downstairs. What a nice way to start the day. I smile to myself and swing my legs out of bed.

Walking to my wardrobe, I fling open the doors and sort through the selection of pretty dresses and blouses. What to wear, what to wear?

I finally decide on a nice dark blue dress with lighter frills on the hem. Hopefully it still looks sophisticated enough for the Reaping.

Combing my long blonde hair in the mirror, I add some light make-up and admire my reflection. Combined with the dress, I look stunning. Well, that's my opinion anyway. I bet everyone in the Capitol will think me as one of them when I get there.

When I am ready, I head downstairs for the pancakes. As expected, Mother is lifting the delicious flat cakes onto three plates. Seating myself at the kitchen table, I smile brightly at Father.

"Hello, Dad!" I say cheerfully, taking a sip of the orange juice that Mother has put out. Father looks up from his newspaper and smiles.

"Hello, sweetheart. Volunteering day, of course?"

I nod and begin to eat my pancake as Mother dishes them out. "Obviously."

Mother smiles at me. "We're both so proud of you, darling. To think you have come this far…"

Father nods and smiles again. "Yes. We are…just glad you have a chance to compete."

I take another bite of pancake and then remember something that makes it turn sour in my mouth.

My two siblings, Jade and Artemis. Both killed in the Hunger Games. A subject that my parents like to avoid because it brings back painful memories, but something I have thought about every Reaping Day since they died. I can still remember their screams on the TV screens at school.

Maybe that's the only bad thing about the Hunger Games.

"Are you finished?" Mother asks. I nod and let her take the plate away.

Father glances at his watch. "Time to leave, I should think," he says. "Remember, you only have to shout four words." He glances at me meaningfully.

I nod. "I volunteer as tribute," I recite. Standing up, we hug tightly and then Mother opens the door and we step out into the sunny street.

The road to the District Square is packed with potential volunteers and their families. I eye them closely, recognizing a few from the Academy. Well, I'll make sure that this year, I am the female tribute from District 1.

On the way, we stop at my two friends' houses and collect them so they can accompany me to the Square. Destiny and Tiger, my closest and dearest friends, have always been loyal to me and today is no exception. Destiny is nineteen, not eligible for the Reaping but has tried to volunteer every year previously.

Tiger is the same age as me but has agreed not to volunteer instead of me. At least that will be one less person in my competition.

The District Square is packed when we arrive and the District escort has already arrived. Nervous about how late we are, I hurriedly hug Mother and Father, then rush to the Registration Table with Tiger.

The lady behind the table takes my blood quickly and I wait for Tiger before pushing into the crowd just as our escort, Persephone, welcomes us to the Reaping of District One.

"Now, we will be watching a video about the Second Rebellion," she explains, and the TV screens light up with the footage of a video showing snippets of audio and narrative about the Second Rebellion.

I sigh and watch the video, not really paying attention. A few minutes in, I start to look around me, examining my fellow eighteen year-old girls. None of them look like much compaired to me.

Eventually the video ends and Persephone beams at us all. "Now, for our female tribute first!" she trills.

I tense, preparing to shout out in a few seconds.

Persephone crosses to the first glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Maya Whitewood!"

To my surprise, I see a girl in front of me tense suddenly and then begin to walk out of the crowd. Before she can leave, though, I leap to the edge and call out:

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Other voices join me but nobody is quick enough. With quick steps, I overtake my rivals and leap up the steps, smiling and waving at the crowds.

"Name?" Persephone asks.

"Hypatia Diamond," I say proudly. "Eighteen."

"Very good, very good," Persephone says brightly. "Now, for our male tribute!"

I look out over the glimmering Square, still smiling though it is a little forced now. Father told me to keep my chin up and to have a smile on everywhere I go.

I still can't really believe I've done it. I've finally volunteered for the Hunger Games!

Excitement fills my chest and I feel like I could fly. Now I am ready for anything.

 **A/N: I've finally done all of the Reapings on my schedule! Great! Anyway, this was Henrietta and Hypatia. Hope the reviewers like them :)  
**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	13. Tribute Spaces Updated!

**A/N: Four more tributes have been submitted…**

DISTRICT ONE GIRL – **Hypatia Diamond – submitted by ThomasHungerGamesFan**

DISTRICT ONE BOY – Open

DISTRICT TWO GIRL – **Shailene Swift – submitted by Just Another Generic Username**

DISTRICT TWO BOY – **Johnathan Victor – submitted by ender4672074**

DISTRICT THREE GIRL – **Jai Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT THREE BOY – **Tierney Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT FOUR GIRL – **Pavati Nox – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT FOUR BOY – Open

DISTRICT FIVE GIRL – **Camelia Jordan – submitted by Ahungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT FIVE BOY – **Zachary Hillman – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

DISTRICT SIX GIRL – **Kiva Briks – submitted by Huntress (thanks for submitting an early-death tribute, it helps a lot)**

DISTRICT SIX BOY – Open

DISTRICT SEVEN GIRL – **Quinn Heartwood – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT SEVEN BOY – Open

DISTRICT EIGHT GIRL – **Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT EIGHT BOY – **Robin Weaver – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT NINE GIRL – **Vita Sairne – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT NINE BOY – **Corren Faleaf – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT TEN GIRL – **Scarlett "Scar" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT TEN BOY – **Orion "Rio" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT ELEVEN GIRL – **Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – submitted by this is not your name**

DISTRICT ELEVEN BOY – **Diego Durian – submitted by Ahungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT TWELVE GIRL – **Annabella Reed – submitted by Ahungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT TWELVE BOY – **Corbin Latter – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

 **So, we just need 4 tributes! We're so close!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	14. Wilhelmina and Quinn's Reapings

**A/N: Hi guys! Following the submission of four new tributes, I will be uploading these two Reapings first. Thanks to Purple Zippyness and WisteriaAnne for submitting and supporting the story a lot:)**

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District Eight

"Will!" I hear Gwen calling up the stairs. "Will, get up!"

I blink open my eyes, rubbing away the sleep. Footsteps come stomping up the stairs, into my room and then Gwen pulls my covers right off, exposing me to the cold air.

"Hey!"

"You should have got up quicker," Gwen says to me, smirking. I roll my eyes and swing my legs out of bed. Gwen is my older sister, 24 years old and a pain in the ass. Well, most of the time. It's really because of her that I'm not in a children's home, and that is something I am grateful for to say the least.

"And why do I need to get up so early?" I ask her in annoyance. Like most people, I like to sleep in.

"It's the Reaping today. Don't you remember?" Gwen replies briskly, pulling open the curtains. I can tell she doesn't like talking about it. Nobody does. The news feels like a stone landing in my chest.

"Oh."

Gwen walks out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Breakfast ready in five."

I stand up and stretch, trying not to think about the Reaping. I know how many times my name's in. Three. Gwen never let me take tesserae out, even when we were going through tough times. She said that it was a trap, and that I would die anyway in the Hunger Games from the possibilty of my being Reaped. But I am still scared. I can't get the thought of my name being called out of my head.

Laid out on my bed is a plain cream-colored dress with faded pink butterflies. It used to be white but washing it has tampered with the colors. I got it when I was twelve. It still fits today, but I have grown older and the butterflies aren't really my thing. Plus I hate dresses.

Oh well, I think as I pull it on. Better this than nothing at all. Which is another scary thought. I remember one of the crackpots from District Six went to their Reaping completely nude. The Capitol didn't even bother to censor it on TV.

I comb my hair with my fingers then head downstairs for the breakfast that Gwen promised. I am rewarded with the smell of what seems like pea soup. Silently praising my sister's cooking skills, I sit myself down at the kitchen table as she ladles it out into two bowls.

"So," Gwen starts. "You're scared, aren't you?"

I nod, taking a sip of soup. I don't like admitting this but it's true. And Gwen can see through any lie.

"I just…want to say. Don't worry. Your name is only in three times. _Three._ Out of thousands." She reaches across the table and rests her hand on top of mine.

"So don't start crying on me." She says with a faint smile. I smile back. It's ironic because that would be the least likely thing for me to do.

We spend the rest of breakfast in silence. Despite her words, I can't help worrying. Isn't it natural? I finish first and start to bite my nails. Gwen notices but she doesn't reprimand me like usual.

When my sister is done too, we take our bowls to the sink and Gwen goes to the door, pulling on her jacket and taking out the keys to the front door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." I nod.

She opens the door and we step out into the bright sunshine. Gwen locks the door and we set out on the short walk to the District Square.

We don't talk, which is a first. Gwen keeps her head bowed and I stare straight ahead, the nerves in my stomach clenching tighter as we approach the entrance to the Square.

We near the Registration Table and Gwen hugs me tightly. "Remember," she whispers, "Your name is only –"

"-in three times," I finish for her. "I know."

Letting her go, I watch her walk into the spectators' section before turning and heading over to the Registration Table.

"Name?" asks an irritated-looking man who sits behind the desk.

"Wilhelmina Forbes." I answer. I hate my full name. Anyone who knows me has to call me Will. I won't answer to anything else.

"Finger." I give my hand to the man, who pricks my index finger and then presses it to the paper.

"You can go," he says.

I walk away quickly from the table and scan the crowd for any signs of my two closest friends, Kyros and Vini. They are sure to be here, but I don't know where. I hope Vini is OK. She's only twelve, and this is her first Reaping. As for Kyros, he's sure to know his way around. Like me, he is fourteen.

"Hello and welcome to the 120th Hunger Games Reaping, here in District Eight!" A woman in a blue wig stands on the stage, making me jump when I hear her voice. Hurriedly I push into the fourteen year-olds' section as she continues. "Now, you are all going to watch a short video about the Second Rebellion before we start."

The escort points to the collection of massive TV screens behind her. Instantly they begin to play the same boring old video that we are shown every year. I sigh. As if we don't know all this crap already. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and all the other rebels. I should know their names by now but to be honest, I have forgotten.

A full five minutes later, the video ends and I swallow hard. Now the Reaping is starting for real. Wiping my sweaty hands on my dress, I glance around the Square. Everybody holds their breath as the escort announces that she will be chosing a boy first.

 _Please not Kyros, please not Kyros…_ I cross my fingers behind my back and squeeze my eyes shut.

The escort walks over to the glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper quickly.

"Robin Weaver!"

I breathe a sigh of relief, spotting a tall boy coming out of the crowd. He walks with tiny steps, his head bowed, but I can still see his expression. He looks terrified.

"Very good, very good!" The escort says brightly. "Now, for the ladies."

She walks to the other side of the stage and dips her hand straight into the girls' bowl. I swallow hard again. My throat keeps drying up.

"Wilhelmina Forbes!"

My first emotion is pure and utter shock. Then panic starts to kick in, then fear. I simply stare up at the tiny slip of paper on which my name is written. One of those three pieces of paper. No.

I see, in the corner of my eye, that Peacekeepers are coming to escort me, so I begin to walk up to the steps. Everything feels like it's happening in slow motion. This can't be real.

I climb the stairs and come to stand beside the escort. I can feel every eye in the Square staring directly at me. I look off into the distance, where the sprawling cloth factories lie, still belching smoke.

What did I do to deserve this?

Quinn Heartwood – District Seven

Laid out on my bed, neat and carefully folded, are a collection of clothes that I call special. Not in a good way, but in a way that reminds you of a special event that you do not want to go to.

I sigh and sit down next to them. The Reaping. Two words which I only hear once a year but which strike fear into my heart. As if life here isn't hard enough without the Hunger Games brought into it.

My family is a lumber-worker family. That is, my father is a lumberjack and we live in the forestry area, surrounded by lush trees and wildlife. Sounds great, doesn't it? Well, it would be if the families here (including my own) had a little more money. A lumberjack's only job is to send wood to the factories which reside in the city of District 7. Not the most well-paying job.

But we have other funds. My mother is a seamstress, while my brother Cedric, barely past his first Reaping, is starting an apprenticeship with Father to learn how to cut down trees. Myself? I am destined for the wood-working factory, like many of the older kids around here.

I finish dressing myself and cross the room to my mirror, which was my 16th birthday present. It might not seem like much to some rich Capitolite, but to me, it is precious.

Taking my comb, which is the only thing that can tame my hair, I begin working out the tangles and making the reddish mane lie flat. My hair is the only remarkable thing about my appearance. I like to keep it looking nice.

"Quinn!" My mother calls up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

I set down the comb and call back, "OK, Mom, coming!"

Hurrying downstairs, I seat myself at the wobbly wooden table that serves as the only eating surface in our tiny house. Pa sits at the head, while me, Cedric and my sister Georgia sit on the sides with Ma. Today we have porridge. It's the best thing for us to eat since it gives us all slow-burning energy. Pa is especially fond of it.

Pa finishes first and looks at us all in turn. "Now, how many times are your names in?" he asks, turning to Cedric.

"Two, Pa." Cedric replies. He looks very nervous.

Father nods. "Good. Quinn?"

I swallow my last mouthful of porridge. "Um…five, Pa." It's more than I'm comfortable with, but then, I haven't taken any tesserae yet so I should be grateful.

Georgia speaks before Pa asks her. "Seven."

Pa nods. "None of you have your names in more than ten times. Do you realize how lucky you all are? Many children have their names in thirty times or more."

I turn my gaze to the scarred surface of the table. Pa always tells us this before the Reapings. It gets old quickly, but it does help us to feel less nervous.

Ma sets down her spoon. "That's enough now, Brent. I'm sure they understand."

Pa stands up and takes our bowls into the kitchen. Nobody speaks. Even if Pa is confident about our chances, all three of us are still terrified deep down.

Finally Cedric speaks. "When should we go?" he asks Ma.

Ma stands up too. "Well, we don't want to be late. We'd better leave now, really."

Pa pulls on his jacket and we go to the front door which opens onto the empty, dusty streets which are gradually filling with families making their way to the Square.

"Come on, then." He says, pushing open the door and leading us outside.

We walk in complete silence. Sometimes I wonder how Ma and Pa must feel, having all three of their children in the age range for being Reaped. I decided a long time ago that I would never have children. Who would sentence their kids to this kind of life?

It's not a long walk to the District Square but to me, it seems like an eternity. When we finally reach the entrance, Ma and Pa hug and kiss all three of us goodbye and then head off to the spectators' section. I clench my fists and follow as Georgia leads us to the long Registration Table.

The woman sitting behind it takes my hand and asks my name.

"Quinn Heartwood," I tell her.

She jabs the needle into my index finger and lets me go.

I wait for my siblings, then we push our way into the crowd. I spot Pansy and Juniper, my two friends, already there so I hurry over to them.

"Hey, Quinn," Pansy greets me. She and Juni both look terrified. I wonder if I look the same.

"Hey, Pan, hey Juni." I swallow hard as I see the District escort walking up onto the stage. "I'm so scared."

Juni rests her hand on my shoulder. "So are we," she says quietly. Usually, she is always making a joke about this, but today she is acting strangely.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

Pan glances at Juni and then bites her lip. "She had…she had to take out tesserae. Yesterday."

"Oh." I never expected Juni to do that. Sure, her family isn't exactly rich, but still. Maybe they just fell on hard times. "Juni, I'm sorry," I say, and then I hug her tightly. But before any of us can say anything more, I hear the familiar call of the escort welcoming us to the Reaping. Juni, who is younger than me and Pan, moves away and waves weakly.

"See you after the Reaping," she calls.

 _If we are lucky,_ I think.

"Now, we are going to be watching a video all about the Second Rebellion!" The escort sings. I watch her with utter disgust. How can she be so cheerful about this? I wish I could just go up to the stage and slap her for acting like this is all okay.

The video is about the Second Rebellion. No surprises there. I get bored quickly, since this is the video we are shown every year, time after time. Instead of watching the video, I start thinking about my chances of getting picked.

When it eventually ends, I have worked myself up into a terrified mess. Horrible scenarios start playing through my head as the escort announces she will be picking a 'lady' first. I bite my lip so hard I taste blood, but I don't care.

"And our female tribute will be…"

The escort unfolds a piece of paper slowly. The apprehension is torture.

"Quinn Heartwood!"

Time stops. My ears don't hear anything except the frantic pounding of my heart through my body. My head is swimming. All this worrying, all these nerves, all this terror, have amounted to something.

Maybe Ma was right. She always said that if you think about something too hard, it will happen in real life.

A group of Peacekeepers come over and grab my arms, frog-marching me to the steps. I don't react. I am still in shock.

Climbing the steps, I keep my eyes fixed straight ahead. Anger starts to build up inside of me as I stare at the ever-cheerful District escort, with her stupid pink wig and bright lip-stick.

Why did this have to happen to me? I have done nothing, nothing at all.

But I guess nobody in the crowd below me deserves to go into the Games. And I'm just one of them.

 **A/N: So, that was Quinn and Will! I can't believe we're almost finished with the Reapings…**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	15. Camelia and Diego's Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! This time I'm doing Camelia and Diego's Reapings. Thanks to Ahungergamesfan07 for these two.**

Diego Durian – District Eleven

I open my eyes slowly, blinking in the sudden bright sunlight. The steady breathing of my little sister calms me as I remember what today is.

No. No, no, no.

It's the Reaping.

Panic grips my chest and I sit upright, staring around the alleyway. A rat runs past me. I swallow hard, glancing at Rana. She opens her eyes slightly. "Diego?"

"H-hi, Rana." I greet. I'm still terrified about the Reaping, but I manage to get to my feet, stiff from the cold sidewalk, and search through our small bag of food. I did get some bread from the bread bins on Baker's Street last night, but it won't last long.

I turn around, only to see my ten year-old sister standing up, her short brown hair disheveled and messy. "Diego? Today's the Reaping, isn't it?"

I nod, suddenly unable to speak. For the past three years, I have been scared of the Reaping for two reasons. The first is for my own safety. Of course I don't want to be in the Games. But the second reason is that if I am gone, Rana will be sent to the children's home. And I just know she wouldn't survive there.

Rana takes the bag from me and takes out the loaf of bread. Breaking off a piece for herself, she then hands it back to me. "I really hope you don't get Reaped."

"So do I," I say truthfully. I take a bite of the bread. It's stale, but I'm still starving and it helps.

Rana looks up at me. Her big eyes are full of anxiety. "You took out some tesserae last week, right?"

I swallow the mouthful of bread with difficulty. "Yes."

Rana finishes her piece of bread and I give her the rest of mine. Then I say, "We'd better get going. I don't want us to be late. Remember, we can't-?"

"-attract any attention," Rana nods. "I know. Let's go then."

We walk down the street. I don't know where the Square is, but we can just follow the families on their way there. Rana trails with me, clinging to my hand. I can understand her fear. Even though she is safe, I am far from it, especially with my tesserae sign-up. But we both just have to hope for the best.

We arrive at the Square after about ten minutes of walking. The heat of the sun is getting worse and I am sweating badly by the time we get there. I kiss Rana's cheek and point her to where the spectators' section is. As she walks off towards the large roped-off area, I feel a heavy stone of dread settling inside my chest.

The woman behind the Registration Table wrinkles her nose at me but asks for my name even so. I answer truthfully and then give her my finger. The blade is inserting, then the blood falls onto the paper and I am free to go.

I am about to slip into the fourteen year-olds' section when I hear somebody laughing behind me. Turning, I feel my heart plummet to my shoes. As if this day could get any worse. Frederick Crews and his gang are here too. Of course.

I try to go unnoticed but as usual, it doesn't work. Frederick walks over, his eyes narrowed. I swallow hard, hoping the District escort comes on stage soon. I have no escape.

"Hey, Rat," Fred greets me with a shark-like grin. His cronies chuckle and stare at me greedily, hoping to get in a few punches too. I begin to back away into the crowd, but before Fred can do anything, I hear the sound of a microphone being tapped. Relief runs through me as Fred and the others quickly merge into the crowd and I am forgotten…for now.

"Hello, District 11, and welcome to the Reaping of the 120th Hunger Games!" Our escort, Cornelius, calls out. I watch him, conscious of Fred's gaze on my back.

"We will start off by watching a short video on the Second Rebellion." Cornelius decides, pointing to the three giant TV screens that surround us. Instantly they switch on and start to play a video about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I am barely paying any attention. I just wish the real part of the Reaping would start already.

I start thinking about Rana. Hopefully she is alright with the other spectators. She's been doing this for quite a while now, a few years, but she always gets scared for me. I just hope she can hold out.

When the video finally ends, Cornelius walks to the first glass bowl, saying that he will be choosing a girl first. I shift slightly and watch as he takes out a piece of paper with a flourish.

"Henrietta Joseph!"

Nothing happens. Cornelius looks around expectantly and so do I. Henrietta Joseph? The name doesn't ring any bells.

"Is there a Henrietta Joseph with us here today?" Cornelius asks.

A tall girl comes out from the fifteen year-old girls' section with small, stiff steps. She keeps her head low, obviously unhappy to have been chosen. As soon as she joins him on stage, Cornelius moves to the other bowl.

"Now for our male tribute!" he says brightly.

I close my eyes. For the sake of Rana, for the sake of myself, I cannot be chosen. I can't. I can't. I _can't._

"Frederick Crews!"

My eyes open and widen as I hear the name. Silence fills the Square.

Suddenly sharp fingernails are digging into my arm and I flinch.

"Rat," somebody hisses. "You're volunteering."

I turn, only to see Fred himself glaring at me. His eyes are full of fear, but there is a threat in his voice that I don't want to ignore.

But I can't volunteer! What about Rana?

Fred glances at Cornelius, who is looking through the crowd with raised eyebrows. He tightens his grip. "Remember your precious sister," he says.

I gulp. Rana isn't safe either way, but I can't abandon her. Or can I? Maybe the children's home isn't so bad. After all, food and shelter is a priority. And I can't leave her to whatever Fred is planning to do…I shudder.

"I volunteer as…as tribute!"

Cornelius spots me instantly and smiles. "Well, it looks like we have a volunteer!" he says. I walk towards the stage, feeling Fred's eyes boring into my back. I wonder if I could run out of the Square right now. What would happen? The Peacekeepers would probably prevent me from getting more than a foot away.

I climb the steps and come to stand beside Cornelius. I can't believe this is happening to me. Why did I have to do that? Maybe if I hadn't, I could have just protected Rana. But if I can't even protect myself, then what good could I do in that kind of situation?

I feel a sense of terror settle in my stomach. I know I will never make it past the Bloodbath. I know I will never win the Games.

At least Rana will be safe in the children's home.

Camelia Jordan – District Five

I look at my reflection in the full-length mirror that sits against my wall. Maybe this dress is a little too…dull. I sigh and look at the clock on my wall. I only have about 20 minutes until the Reaping starts, and I haven't even had breakfast yet!

I decide that the blue dress I am wearing is fine, since the frills will balance out the not-so-bright color scheme. Next I tie up my brown hair in a tight bun. I hate my hair. I've always wished I could dye it or something, but unfortunately those kinds of luxuries aren't available in District 5 and my parents aren't willing to spend money on it. It's just that brown is so boring!

I put a few bright pink bangles on my wrist and then turn, flouncing downstairs for breakfast.

"Hello, Camelia," Mother greets as I approach her. The rest of the family is here already: Father and my annoying little sister Laurel. I give her a glare as I sit down at the table.

"Morning, Camelia," Father says. I smile innocently at them both.

"Good morning!" I reply, as Mother gives out three plates of buttered toast.

Laurel looks worried, though I don't see why she should be. She's twelve, her name's only in once, whereas mine is in four times. I'm not entirely OK with that, but at least I'm not one of those poor kids who gets their name in fourteen times when they're only thirteen.

We all eat the toast in silence, except for Laurel who still plays with her food like a baby. Of course Mother and Father turn a blind eye just as usual. Really, if I think about it, I don't think I could ever miss Laurel if she _was_ Reaped. That little brat.

Father stands up as Mother clears away the plates. "We should leave now," he decides. As head of the family, Father usually decides everything. I follow him to the door, glancing over my shoulder at Laurel.

"Well, come on then!" I hiss at her. She blinks and walks over to join us.

Mother brings the last plate into the kitchen and nods. "Yes, we should," she agrees. Now, as Father opens the door and we step into the narrow street, I start to have second thoughts. I am afraid, really, but I am good at denying my feelings. I follow my parents down the sidewalk, gritting my teeth when Mother asks me to hold Laurel's hand.

We reach the District Square in almost no time at all, since we live very close by. I glance around the streets that lead into the stoney grey Square, wondering if my friends Amie and Willow have arrived yet. Maybe they'll come later.

"Goodbye, darlings," Mother says quietly, and kisses and hugs us both. Father hugs us and then the two of them walk away to the spectators' section.

I feel more and more nervous, but then I swallow my fear and grab my sister's hand just a little too hard. "Come on," I snap to her. "We need to get registered."

Laurel trots after me as I walk briskly to the Registration Table. The woman sitting there looks expressionless as she asks my name.

"Camelia Jordan," I say proudly. I share the same surname as the Mayor, since he is my father's brother. However, the lady behind the table's face doesn't change at all.

"Finger," she says.

I hold out my hand reluctantly. I don't like the sight of my blood, even if it's just a drop like this. I am careful to avert my eyes until it is over.

I don't wait for Laurel to catch up, and instead hurry over to the fifteen year-olds' section. Willow and Amie are still nowhere to be seen, but there's no time to look for them as the District escort comes tottering on stage in heels. I think her name's Hestia or something, I can never remember. Now all I can think about is how nervous I am.

"Hello, and welcome one and all to the Annual 120th Hunger Games Reaping!" Our escort calls, gives us all a huge smile and clutching the microphone. "Now, we are going to watch a little video…"

I turn my attention with a small sigh to the massive TV screens behind her, where footage from the Second Rebellion is being shown. We are forced to watch this every year. I don't see any point to it, really. After all, the Rebellion was years ago. What does it matter now, except to remind us never to rebel again?

"Happy Hunger Games!" Hestia sings brightly as soon as the video ends. I begin to bite my fingernails, staring at the big glass bowl which holds the girls' names. I wonder which pieces of paper have my name on them.

"And now, this year, I will pick a male tribute first!" The escort announces, walking to the other bowl. I watch carefully. At least I don't have to worry just yet.

"Zachary Hillman!"

I look around in interest, wondering who that is. I think I recognize his name from school or something…

Then I spot a tall boy come out of the fifteen year-old boys' section. He looks shocked to have been chosen. I begin to bite my nails again, then scold myself mentally. I can't help it. I know it's the girls next.

"Now, for the ladies!" Hestia trills. She walks across the stage and dips into the opposite bowl. Unfurling the piece of paper with a flourish, she approaches the microphone again.

"Camelia Jordan!"

My eyes fly wide open and I feel like I have just landed from a high fall. All the air has disappeared from my lungs and I find myself gasping for breath as the girls around me start looking around, wondering where 'Camelia Jordan' might be.

Trying to stop myself from running straight out of the Square, I walk robotically out of my section and up the steps to the stage. This can't be true. My name is only in there a few times!

"Our District Five tributes: Camelia Jordan and Zachary Hillman!" Hestia announces.

I shake my head slightly, still in utter shock. I search for my parents' faces and find them at the back of the Square. Both are painted with horror.

My head is swirling. As the District claps obediently, I feel something coming up my throat. _I can't be in the Hunger Games! I can't! I'm going to die!_

I throw up on the stage.

 **A/N: Camelia and Diego are finished! Let me know if they were good, it took me a while to write. Also, I know the detail about Camelia's vomiting wasn't on the form, but I felt like it might have been something she would do XD  
**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	16. Jason's Reaping

**A/N: Jason's Reaping is here. Sorry it took so long to upload, I just really needed a break from writing because I was kind of burnt out :(**

Jason "Ace" Dodge – District Six

I lie on my bed, staring up at the ceiling of my room, considering what would happen if I just ran away today. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't have to attend the Reaping.

But I have to attend. My sister and my mother are depending on me to co-operatate with them. After all, we don't need even more difficulty in our lives right now. And what if I did get Reaped, and I won? That latter is so far-fetched that I'm sure I must be insane to think it. But if I really did, then we would have much more money. Money is the real problem here.

I work in the alleyways and dark streets of nighttime District 6, making pennies with cheap illusions and card tricks. I do it with my closest friend Shawn: we have both long perfected how we do things. We often act as partners in our shows. It pays moderately, but by now many people know about us so we do quite well. Even the Peacekeepers enjoy it, some of them. It keeps us alive at least.

My father was paralysed a few years ago, for no reason we could think of. Later we discovered it was an uncommon illness once the apothecary diagosed him. Apparently he must have caught it at the factory. Last week, the Peacekeepers took him away. We don't know where he's gone, or if he's ever coming back. They left us no choice but to give him up. Mother is still crying about it late at night, when she thinks we don't hear.

I slip into my Reaping suit. It was my father's wedding suit. I used to be embarrassed about wearing it, but after he was paralysed it became something of an honor. He will never be able to wear it again anyway.

Running my fingers quickly through my brown hair, I turn and head downstairs.

Mother and Roxanne, my little sister aged only eight, sit at the kitchen table. Mother sees me coming and quickly places some bread on my plate. I take my seat and we begin to eat in silence.

Meals are always tense and quiet. Mother finishes first and brings her plate into the kitchen. I swallow the last bite of my bread and lean back in my rickety wooden chair, watching Roxanne.

"Day off today," I say to her with a small smile. With our mother, she works at the shaping factory, making the metal frames for trains, cars and other mechanical things. It's not a safe job, and the pay isn't good, but Mother insisted that she go to work with her by the age of five, when Father was paralysed.

She smiles back and nods. "Yeah. I'm glad." Nobody likes the factories. Reaping Day is different with people. The teenagers eligible for it are terrified for it. The adults who don't care for the teens are glad for the day off work. Obviously I hate Reaping Day, since I work at night.

Mother takes Roxanne's hand and beckons me. "Come on, we should leave now," she says. I nod and follow them both out of the front door.

The streets are filled with trailing families making their way to the District Square. I look around, hoping to find Shawn, but he is nowhere to be seen.

It takes about ten minutes to walk to the Square. When we arrive I still haven't seen Shawn. Hopefully he is already here. I swallow hard as I spot the Registration Table, lined with Capitol blood-takers and teenagers of all ages.

Mother swiftly kisses me on the cheek and I hug Roxanne goodbye. "Be brave, OK?" she says to me, then leads Roxanne into the crowd.

I turn and walk to the blood-giving table. All of this morning, I feel like my whole body is made of lead and my heart is stone, sitting heavily in my stomach.

Approaching the lady behind the table, I hold out my hand and tell her my name. She nods at me and pricks my finger, then presses it firmly to the paper. I get away as quickly as I can and walk into the crowd, toward the sixteen year-olds' section.

Finally I find Shawn in the crowd, near the edge of our age area. Hurrying over to him, I grab his arm and he turns, looking relieved to see me.

"Ace!" He says. We hug quickly, but before I can say anything, I hear the microphone being tapped and a very Capitolite voice fills the Square.

"Hello, District Six, and welcome to the 120th Hunger Games Reaping!" The District escort calls. I think her name is Ruby or Rubietta or something. Blinking, I stand still next to Shawn.

"First of all, let's all watch a short video about the Second Rebellion."

I sigh quietly, wishing we could just have one Reaping where we didn't have to watch this same boring old video again. The pictures of the rebel troops, hovercrafts and Katniss Everdeen flash through the Square, shown on three massive TV screens.

But soon it is over. I hold my breath as the escort pauses just as the video ends.

"What an educational video!" she exclaims. "Now, I think I shall pick a girl first."

 _Educational,_ I think, raising my eyebrows slightly. But at least the boys aren't going first. I glance over at the other side of the Square, wondering which unlucky female will be Reaped.

The escort pulls out a slip of paper quickly.

"Kiva Briks!"

I hear a very faint sob come from the crowd, and slowly but surely, a tiny girl comes from the thirteen year-olds's section. I feel a pang of pity in my heart. Nobody that young deserves to be in the Hunger Games. I notice there are tears pouring down her cheeks as some Peacekeepers come over to escort her to the steps.

"No! Please, don't take me!" she screeches, kicking slightly against the white-armored soldiers. I look away. This, this is the core reason why I hate the Reapings so much.

"Kiva Briks!" The escort calls into the microphone as Kiva climbs the steps, shaking with the effort of crying so hard. "Our District Six female tribute!"

I clench my fists. That should never have happened to that poor girl. But now I have to worry about myself.

"Now, for our male tribute!" The escort calls. Walking to the opposite bowl, she pulls out a slip and reads off a name.

"Jason Dodge!"

I stiffen, hearing Shawn curse under his breath beside me. I glance around at him, his face is full of horror, reflecting my own. "Don't – don't volunteer for me," I hiss at him. "Don't."

I push through the crowd reluctantly, walking robotically to the stage, feeling strangely detached from the world. The Peacekeepers come to escort me to the steps. I feel like the shock has sent me into some other completely different state of mind. Images flash in my head of previous Hunger Games. I feel like everything is crushing me from the outside.

I will never win. I could never win.

I come to stand beside Kiva Briks, who has now covered her face with her hands. I stare into the distance as the crowd claps politely for us and the escort grabs our shoulders, enveloping me with the smell of strong perfume.

I wonder what will happen now.

 **A/N: That was Jason's Reaping. I hope you guys liked it, it took a while for me to write. Next up are the District 1 & 4 boys' Reapings!**

 **Also: PoppingBalloons, unfortunately NinjaPrincess47 already submitted a District 1 boy, so he was accepted first. Sorry :/**


	17. All Tribute Spaces Filled!

**A/N: The last update for the tribute spaces!**

DISTRICT ONE GIRL – **Hypatia Diamond – submitted by ThomasHungerGamesFan**

DISTRICT ONE BOY – **Lysander MacNeal – submitted by NinjaPrincess47**

DISTRICT TWO GIRL – **Shailene Swift – submitted by Just Another Generic Username**

DISTRICT TWO BOY – **Johnathan Victor – submitted by ender4672074**

DISTRICT THREE GIRL – **Jai Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT THREE BOY – **Tierney Zenon – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT FOUR GIRL – **Pavati Nox – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT FOUR BOY – **Scyllas Oceans – submitted by ThomasHungerGamesFan**

DISTRICT FIVE GIRL – **Camelia Jordan – submitted by Ahungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT FIVE BOY – **Zachary Hillman – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

DISTRICT SIX GIRL – **Kiva Briks – submitted by Huntress (thanks for submitting an early-death tribute, it helps a lot)**

DISTRICT SIX BOY – **Jason "Ace" Dodge – submitted by Zephyrme**

DISTRICT SEVEN GIRL – **Quinn Heartwood – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT SEVEN BOY – **Charlie Burns – submitted by Guest**

DISTRICT EIGHT GIRL – **Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – submitted by WisteriaAnne**

DISTRICT EIGHT BOY – **Robin Weaver – submitted by Stargazer**

DISTRICT NINE GIRL – **Vita Sairne – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT NINE BOY – **Corren Faleaf – submitted by Huntress**

DISTRICT TEN GIRL – **Scarlett "Scar" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT TEN BOY – **Orion "Rio" Adams – submitted by Purple Zippyness**

DISTRICT ELEVEN GIRL – **Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – submitted by this is not your name**

DISTRICT ELEVEN BOY – **Diego Durian – submitted by Ahungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT TWELVE GIRL – **Annabella Reed – submitted by Ahungergamesfan07**

DISTRICT TWELVE BOY – **Corbin Latter – submitted by PoppingBalloons**

 **OMG! Guys, we've done it! We've got all our tributes! Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted a tribute :D** **I'm so excited to start with the pre-Games stuff…the three last Reapings will be up soon.  
**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	18. Scyllas, Lysander and Charlie's Reapings

**A/N: I'm back with the last three Reapings so far! Scyllas Oceans, Lysander MacNeal and Charlie Burns. Thanks to ThomasHungerGamesFan for Scyllas, NinjaPrincess47 for Lysander and a guest for Charlie. I wanted to do these three altogether so that we can get to the pre-Games stuff quicker.**

Scyllas Oceans – District 4

I am awoken suddenly by a blast of cold air, salty and fresh. Forcing open my heavy eyelids, I see my father standing by my bedroom window, opening it up.

"Dad," I mutter, stretching my arms up. "It's too cold."

Dad shakes his head at me and glances out of the open window. "It's even colder out there," he tells me with a slight smile. "Come on, up and dressed. The Reaping's starting soon, and you're volunteering, of course?"

My heart drops to my stomach but I force a smile onto my face to match my father's. "Y-yeah, of course."

The truth is that I am not ready to volunteer, I never have been. Every day spent toiling in the Academy has been wasted on me. I'm not your typical glory-chasing Career. I just want to spend the rest of my life in peace, without having to think about the Games or winning or 'doing my best'.

Father nods and hauls me out of bed, then leaves to go downstairs.

I walk over to my wardrobe, glancing in the mirror on its door. I look fine, I guess: my hair isn't too messy but I will need to wash my face. I search through the collection of clothes until I find my Reaping outfit. A white shirt, washed and ironed, a pair of black pants. I dress quickly and then pull on my black leather shoes.

Downstairs, my three siblings are waiting. Troy, Thalassa and Morgana, none of them old enough to be eligible for the Hunger Games. Our youngest is Thalassa, at the tender age of 3. I smile at her as she gurgles in her high-chair, spreading a mush of buttery bread around the table.

"Good morning, Scyllas," Mother greets me as she sets out a plate of toast and butter in front of me.

"Good morning." I reply politely. My parents would never accept a greeting that wasn't polite. They are very strict about how I speak.

Troy finishes his breakfast and tugs at Mother's arm. "When are we going? I want to go now!"

Mother glances at my father, who is pulling on his jacket. He nods. "Scyllas, are you finished?"

I glance down at my toast. I can't manage to eat it, I'm too nervous. Sometimes I wish I lived in another District, one where I wasn't so pressured to volunteer. All I can hope is that somebody else shouts out before me.

"Yes, let's go," I say, pushing away my chair and standing up. There's no reason to stay here any longer.

Mother picks up Thalassa, balancing the three year-old on her hip and taking Morgana's hand. She turns to me. "Scyllas, make sure Troy stays with us, I don't want him running off."

I glance over at my little brother. He runs over to me and grabs my hand, practically bouncing with excitement. Sighing, I follow Mother and Father out the front door into the damp streets of District 4. Troy won't have to worry about volunteering or being Reaped for years yet.

It doesn't take long for us to reach the District Square, since our block of houses is closeby. Peacekeepers line the entrance, machine guns held in their hands. The air is filled with heavy tension. Nobody speaks.

As we file into the Square, I see with a jolt that the District escort, Millennia, is already on stage. I quickly hug Mother, Father and my siblings goodbye before walking to the Registration Table. My stomach is a bundle of nerves. I don't know if I can manage to volunteer. But Father will be furious if I don't…

"Name?" The young woman at the table asks, beckoning me forward.

"Scyllas Oceans," I tell her, holding out my hand. She pricks my finger quickly and pushes me away, calling up the next teenager.

The crowd is packed and it takes a while for me to find the seventeen year-olds' section. As I push into the roped-off area, I tell myself that everything will be _fine_ , there's no need to worry, and how bad are my chances in the arena? I have the advantages of training, the skills, the brains. But the horrible nagging feeling of dread still sits in my stomach.

"Welcome, welcome!" Millennia calls out and a hush falls over the Square. I watch as she tells us that she will be showing a video about the Second Rebellion.

I'm not sure how I feel about this subject. On one side, maybe things would be better now if the rebels had won. Maybe I wouldn't be at the District Square today and everything would be normal. The Hunger Games wouldn't exist. Maybe the Capitol wouldn't exist.

But then, what would we do? I know my family loves the Hunger Games. They watch it avidly, always recording it when it comes on TV once a year and then rewatching. They would be heartbroken if it went. And the Academies would close down. That's where I meet most of my friends from all over the District.

Finally the video ends. Millennia says that she will choose a girl first. Relieved, I shift slightly. The sun is beating down on my back, my shirt sticking to me in places. I hope this doesn't take long.

"Fiona Silvercrest!" Millennia calls.

There's a second of silence, then a high voice shouts, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

A tall, pretty girl comes out of the crowd, her braided hair flying behind her. I raise my eyebrows slightly as she kicks back another smaller girl. She's obviously enthusiastic.

The escort asks her name. The girl says it's Pavati Nox. She's a year older than me. I swallow, knowing that she could be my District partner.

"Now, for our male tribute!"

Millennia grabs a tiny slip out of the boys' bowl and reads it out carefully.

"Seamus Jacobs!"

For a moment nothing happens, and then a chorus of male voices rise up. I join in, shouting the words that will change what happens today.

Pushing through the crowd, I manage to outrun two other boys who are younger and then grab the railing of the steps, hauling myself up until I've come to stand beside Millennia. It all happens so fast I barely know what's happening until the adrenaline fades and I realize what I've done.

"What's your name, then?" Millennia asks me.

"Scyllas Oceans," I tell her. Then, because Pavati said her age, I add, "I'm seventeen."

"Very good, very good!" Millennia says brightly. "Let's clap for Pavati Nox and Scyllas Oceans!"

The crowd cheers and claps for us, and I stare down at my hands. I know I should be proud, I should want to achieve honor for my District, for my family, but I just can't feel that way.

The only thing I can think is that I'm finally in the Hunger Games, and now there's no turning back.

Lysander MacNeal – District 1

It was Sunday, and there shouldn't have been a letter in the mailbox, but there was. I still remember it clearly. When I was accepted into the Capitol Academy for special training. My family were so happy and I was too. I didn't think I would ever get a place. We weren't exactly rich. But my dream had finally come true.

Now, five years later, I'm ready to volunteer. I've been working extra hard, trying all sorts of more difficult techniques, just to prepare for this day. Father has always told me that if I want something, I have to envision it, work for it. I'm pretty sure I've done that, so the odds should be in my favor today.

If not today, then there's always next year. But I don't want to wait that long.

I sleek back my hair and fix my waist-coat, swallowing hard. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I've been planning my whole journey through the Games for weeks now. The Reaping, the interviews, training, the Games themselves. I'm probably the most dedicated of all the tributes.

"Lysander!" My younger sister, Noemi, pokes her head into my room. "Father says breakfast is ready!"

I nod without looking around. "OK, tell him I'll be down in five."

I live in a big family, with six sisters and me as the only boy. Sometimes it can be difficult, since I have to see them at the Academy too, but it'll be nice to have at least seven people, including my father, rooting for me in the arena.

I head downstairs, where the sisters are working in the kitchen, making toast. I seat myself at one end of the table. Father sits at the other. He grins at me.

"Volunteering, of course?"

I nod, taking a bite of the toast that Cecily puts down for me. At nineteen, she is the oldest and most responsible of us, with the exception of Father. Our youngest, Sariah, is five. We have a big range. I'm the second oldest.

Once everyone is gathered around the table, I've finished the toast. We make small talk for a while as Father reads the newspaper.

Finally Cecily glances at the clock. "OK, folks. We should probably go." She glances at Father. "Alright, Dad?"

Father looks up and folds the newspaper up, nodding. "Yes, we'll leave now," he says.

We walk out onto the heaving streets of our neighborhood. Families and little clusters of teens travel along the roads and sidewalks, either silent or talking loudly and enthusiastically about the Reaping and the Hunger Games.

We reach the District Square in a few minutes. I look around for anyone I recognize, either my two closest friends Ezra and Lorin or my girlfriend Venus, but they're nowhere to be seen.

"Goodbye, and good luck," Father says, and hugs each one of us in turn. Then he, Cecily, Sariah and Elyse, who is only 9, turn and make their way to the spectators' section.

Strangely I miss them already. Telling myself to toughen up, I lead the others to the blood-giving table that I can never remember the name of. The woman sitting behind it taps her fingers on the wood while I direct Lesedi, who is 12, on where she has to go.

"Name?" she snaps at me as Lesedi walks off.

"Lysander MacNeal," I reply, holding out my hand. She pricks my finger and I move off into the crowd. My sisters know where to go.

Not a moment too soon, I push into the seventeen year-olds' section as our District escort, Persephone, mounts the stage and totters over to the microphone.

"Welcome, District 1, to the Reaping of the 120th Hunger Games!" she greets us. I look around once more for my friends or girlfriend but I can't see them, so instead I focus my attention on Persephone.

"Now, we will be watching a video about the Second Rebellion," The escort explains. I sigh quietly. This happens every year, and the video never changes. I shift my position a little, glancing around. I'm relatively close to the edge of the age section, which means it will be easier for me to run up to the stage. I smile to myself. Excitement suddenly runs through me as I imagine myself, Victor of the 120th Hunger Games, standing tall and proud with hundreds of sponsors and fans.

I'm ready for this. I can do this. I don't need to worry at all.

"Now, for our female tribute first!" Persephone trills. I look around at the opposite crowd, wondering who it might be. At least I have a few minutes to prepare myself.

She pulls out a slip with a flourish and calls out the name of some girl, 'Maya Whitewood'. Unsurprisingly, a flurry of voices rise up from the girls' section.

A number of girls come out of the crowd, but as usual, one is faster than the others. A taller one with glistening blonde hair comes haring up the steps, already smiling and waving at the crowd. I examine her, judging my competition. She certainly looks able-bodied. Behind the cheery, bubbly exterior, I know she means business. I can see muscles in her arms and legs, and she's obviously fast.

She says her name is Hypatia Diamond. Wasn't Hypatia a Greek mathematician? I can't really remember, and to be honest, I don't care.

"Now for our male tribute!" Persephone calls, and crosses to the boys' bowl.

"Damien Hartley!"

I take a huge breath and push my way through the other boys. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout with all my might.

Persephone watches with a fixed smile as I sprint up the steps and skid to a halt beside Hypatia.

"And what's your name?" Persephone asks me.

"Lysander MacNeal," I tell her.

"Very good!" Persephone raises one arm in excitement. "Our District 1 tributes, Hypatia Diamond and Lysander MacNeal!"

I stare down into the crowd, keeping a sparkling smile on my face. At least, I hope it's sparkling. Father always told me that appearances are most important. I have to make a good impression, and not just on the Capitol sponsors. I need to charm Hypatia too. After all, we will be in an alliance together.

But for now, I don't need to worry about that. I keep my gaze fixed straight ahead, my heart beating fast.

I'm going to win the Hunger Games, whatever it takes.

Charlie Burns – District 7

"Char, get the last piece will you?"

I look up from my woodpile stack to see that Pa has paused and is pointing to a piece of wood which has rolled away from his log. I clench my teeth, wondering why he can't get it himself. But I know better than to point that out.

Setting down my axe, I pick up the wood and throw it to him. He catches it, just as Ma pokes her head out the backdoor, Lilana clutching her skirt. "Charlie, you'd better come in. The Reaping will be starting soon."

I glance at Pa, who nods. "Yes, you should go." He agrees. Abandoning his own axe, he comes over and tousles my red hair. "Let's go," he says to Ma.

Inside, Ma puts Lilana in the sling around her shoulders and Pa opens the front door, which leads out onto the street. Already countless people are walking along the roads and pathways, all different ages and all of them silent. Nobody enjoys going to the Reaping.

I've been mentally preparing myself for this day for weeks. It's always hard for any teenager in the lower Districts. Unless you volunteer, or someone else volunteers for you (an unlikely circumstance), then you're screwed. Death is something that you have to accept. Usually District 7's tributes only last for about five days before they die of some illness or lack of water. We don't exactly have the highest number of Victors.

We reach the District Square in about fifteen minutes. Unsurprisingly, Lilana has started crying loudly, and some of the Peacekeepers shoot us dark looks as we enter the Square. I feel like telling them that she's only three, so what else can she do? Probably the deathly silence of the District Square is enough to unnerve her. I mean, even I'm a little creeped-out by the quietness.

Ma and Pa hug me goodbye and I kiss Lilana, then they head off to the spectators' section. When they leave, I start to feel really fearful. I've been trying to push away all emotions this morning, but now, as my parents and sister walk off, I feel alone and terrified like I have felt for the past two years today.

I approach the Registration Table. The young man behind it asks my name in an irritated tone. I tell him what it is, and he pricks my finger with the tiny special blade. I swallow as he pushes my finger to a piece of paper. I have never liked the sight of my own blood.

When that's finished, I walk into the crowd, searching for my two friends, Marcus and Priscilla. Suddenly I spot them, standing together by the Registration Table and looking through the throng of other teenagers.

"Marc! Priss!" I call, running over. During the years, we have always supported each other during the hard times, especially Reaping Day. It feels good to see them.

Marcus sees me first and smiles weakly. He's clearly afraid too, though he's fifteen, a year older than Priscilla and I. As I come up to them, Priscilla licks her lips nervously and doesn't greet me.

"How many times is your name in?" Marcus asks me anxiously.

I try to remember. "Twelve," I say. Last week I had to take out some tesserae because of the drop in wood prices. Twelve times. I know Marc and Priss only have theirs in about four times each. Twelve – it seems like a lot compared to that. Too many for my liking.

Our terse conversation is interrupted by a loud tapping from the stage. Our District escort, Sapphirya, welcomes us briefly to the District 7 Reaping. Marc, Priss and I quickly make our ways into our three separate sections.

"Now, we are going to be watching a video all about the Second Rebellion!" Sapphirya trills. I stare down at the dusty concrete beneath my feet. The video we've watched every year. If the Capitol ever want an equivilant to the Hunger Games, they can use boredom.

Times passes very slowly, either because of the heat of the sun on my head or how long the video is taking. Finally, it ends and Sapphirya steps over to the microphone once more.

"Ladies first!" she says brightly. I am relieved.

Pulling out a slip of paper, the blue-haired escort clears her throat and calls out:

"Quinn Heartwood!"

There's a moment of silence. Nobody volunteers, which is expected. Slowly, with small steps, a girl who looks about two years older than me, with flaming red hair, comes out of the crowd. She mounts the stage and stops beside Sapphirya, her face completely blank. I can tell she's in shock.

"Now, for our male tribute!" Sapphirya says cheerily, picking out a second slip from the boys' bowl. I close my eyes and cross my fingers, telling myself to remain calm and try not to worry –

"Charlie Burns!"

My eyes flash open and my blood runs cold. Surely my name cannot have been read out. Surely it can't be my name echoing off the empty wooden buildings that surround the Square. Surely my name can't be on that tiny slip of paper.

Twelve times. I suppose it was enough.

Peacekeepers come to escort me to the stage. Even though I never thought I would need them if I did get picked, now I find myself unwilling to move until one of them grabs my arm and tugs me out of the crowd.

I climb the steps and halt beside Quinn. She doesn't even glance at me. Instead she stares straight ahead, as if trying to block out the entire experience.

I want to run off stage, try to bargain with the escort – is there any way I can escape this? I know I'm going to die. I just know it.

The worst part is, there's nothing I can do.

 **A/N: And those, folks, are the last three Reapings of this SYOT! Get ready, because next time we will be on the trains…I have a slightly different layout planned.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	19. District 1 & 2 Train Rides

**A/N: Starting the first train rides with Hypatia and Shailene!**

Hypatia Diamond – District 1

I'm very impressed to say the least with the train. Every surface shines as if polished a hundred times a day, the windows are completely clean and everything has an air of…Capitol-ness about it. I like it.

Lysander and I are treated to a gourmet meal before we meet our mentor. Persephone talks none-stop, which I suppose isn't uncommon for an escort but it does get somewhat annoying. Lysander, on the other hand, stays absolutely silent, only speaking if Persephone asks him a question. Hopefully he'll be more communicative later, since we _do_ need to work out our plans for the Games.

When we finish eating, Persephone hurries out and brings in a thin-faced dark-haired woman. She looks at us disparagingly before sitting down opposite Lysander and promptly beginning to stuff her face. Is _she_ our mentor?

"Hypatia, Lysander, meet your mentor, Lilith Granges," Persephone introduces us with a cheery smile. "Lilith won the 117th Hunger Games!"

"No way," Lilith says under her breath. Pushing away her plate, she looks at us with narrowed eyes before speaking. Persephone bustles away, saying she's going to watch the Reaping reruns. To be honest, it will be a relief not to have her fussing over us.

"So," our mentor says sharply. "What are your strengths?"

Lysander jumps in first. "I'm strong," he says quickly. "And I can fight. I did train in the Academy."

Lilith smiles slightly. "Always a good sign. Hypatia?"

I swallow. I want to impress Lilith, I suppose…"I'm good with knives. I know a bit about how to bandage a wound, those kinds of things. I'm fast. And of course I've trained like Lysander."

Lilith nods. "Good. Now, both of you will need all of those things in the Arena, and more. I've decided to mentor you together since you seem similar."

I don't know what to think of that. Lysander is expressionless. Do I want to train with him? Well, I suppose it's not my choice. And I don't know him well.

Lilith sighs. "You're not very talkative, are you?" she says, twisting her hair up into a ponytail. "The last two were chatty as blackbirds. Never mind, we can work on that. For now, I want to see what you're made of."

"Lilith," Persephone says. There's a subtle hint of warning in her voice. "You know the Training Centre is banned."

Lilith rolls her eyes and ignores the escort. "I think we should do some practice right here, right now." She stands up and pushes her chair in. "Let's go."

I can't believe she's actually wanting us to fight here in the dining car. "Are you serious?" Lysander asks. Lilith smirks at him. "What do you think? I won the Hunger Games. I'm pretty sure you could call me serious."

I stand up too and place my hands on my hips. "Let's start," I say brightly. If I can show off some of my skills to Lilith, maybe she'll be helpful.

Lilith glances at Lysander. "Fists only," she says. "Got it?"

We both nod.

Taking up a fighting stance, I run at Lysander, tripping him up and trying to twist his arm behind his back. However, he's stronger and manages to wriggle free, kicking the back of my knees so that my legs give way. I stumble but I don't fall. Instead I spin around and kick him in the back so that he falls on the ground. Next moment, I have pinned him down, using my arm to keep his neck to the carpet.

"Good, but you're a little out of practice," Lilith says, stalking over to us. She wears a critical frown on her face and motions for me to let Lysander up. "As for you," she says to him, "You're even worse. Training will do you good."

Lysander looks flustered and annoyed with my victory and folds his arms across his chest. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Can't stand to be beaten by a girl?"

"Hmmph." He grunts in reply.

Shailene Swift – District 2

I glance over at Johnathan as we eat. He's very quiet for a Career tribute, and I've never seen him at the Academy. Plus his clothes look they've come out of a dumpster. Bit of an oddball, really. Whatever. I can kill him as soon as we're in the arena together, or at least when I get a chance.

Claudiessa isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and doesn't impress me much either. She continuously bustles around us, occasionally fixing my hair or smoothing a crease in Johnathan's clothes. I don't know why she's doing it, we've already been presented on camera, but she seems to have an obsession with tidiness.

When we've finished eating the delicious meal we are given, Claudiessa says brightly, "Children, it's time for you to meet your mentor, Harrison James. He won last year's Hunger Games, how exciting!"

I watch as our mentor, a scruffy-looking young man who looks about eighteen or nineteen, steps into the dining car as if on cue. He probably was, actually. With an air of indifference, he sits down at the table and turns to Claudiessa.

"Can you go away?"

Claudiessa seems oblivious to the clear annoyance in his voice. She beams at the three of us before trotting away towards the lounge car.

"What were your names again? Samantha and…John?"

"Shailene," I say, slightly irritated that he didn't bother to learn our names.

"Johnathan," Johnathan says. It's the first time he's spoken since he volunteered. I fold my arms as Harrison leans back in his chair, exhaling loudly.

"As you both know, this is my first year as mentor, so don't expect miraculous life-changing advice. In fact, you'd better start accepting that I'm crap at this job."

"Great," I say. "Can't you just give us one little word of wisdom?"

"Um…." Harrison puts his head to one side. "How about, 'shut your mouth'?"

I raise my eyebrows. "You're saying that to your own tribute. We could be dead in two weeks or less and you're saying 'shut your mouth'? Don't you care about our chances?" I'm suddenly really angry at this arrogant 'mentor', who seems to think we're either stupid or completely unskilled and untrained.

"No, to answer truthfully."

Johnathan clears his throat. "Look, just stop arguing, OK?" he says, an edge of exasperation in his tone. "Arguing does nothing for any of us. How about you tell us about surviving in the arena, or things to watch out for?"

Harrison turns his sharp blue gaze on my District partner, then sneers at me. "See, now, this one's smart," he says. "He's got a better chance of surviving than you."

I don't bother to reply. Johnathan's right, arguing won't get us anywhere.

"So, what do we do at the Cornucopia, what do we do to find food?" Johnathan asks.

Harrison leans forward suddenly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll try to kill as many tributes as possible in the Bloodbath," he says. I'm surprised at his change of attitude. Maybe my partner's question has triggered his own memories of the Games. "Grab as many supplies as possible and stay at the Cornucopia. If any other tributes come back, kill them. And remember, always work and communicate with your allies."

I ask what's been on my mind ever since I volunteered and started thinking about my future allies. "What happens if it's just us left?"

Harrison looks down at his hands. "Then be the one to attack the others first," he says. "That way, you can try to get rid of as many as possible."

I nod. That sounds like pure betrayal, but then, it is the Hunger Games. I'll have to be ready for any tough decisions.

 **A/N: And those were the first train rides! Next up, Districts 3 & 4 with Tierney and Pavati.**

 **I'm also going to follow what a lot of others are doing and ask three questions at the end of the chapters.**

 **1\. Who's your favorite mentor, Lilith or Harrison?**

 **2\. Do you think Shailene, Johnathan, Hypatia and Lysander would make a good team in the Games?**

 **3\. Do you think Harrison's advice is good? He doesn't really care about his tributes, so his advice isn't meant to be outstanding.**

 **Also, be sure to check out the fairly new poll on my profile to vote on your favorite tribute.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	20. Districts 3 & 4 Train Rides

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in almost a week! I was really busy with school stuff so I just didn't have time, and I just couldn't think of anything to write (I know, lame excuse). But now I'm back with the District 3 and 4 train rides.**

Jai Zenon – District Three

I sit at the table, eating slowly. My sister is tense and doesn't speak except when Corallaine asks her a question. Speaking of our escort, she isn't saying much either. Maybe she feels sorry for us.

As soon as we have finished the meal, Corallaine stands up and the Avoxes clear our plates. I'm sympathetic towards them – even if they have committed some sort of crime against the Capitol. As I scan their dour faces, I wonder if any of them are completely innocent. There's bound to be someone, if I know the Capitol.

As Corallaine heads down the corridor, saying that she's fetching our mentor, I sit down with Tierney. Her face is blank and expressionless.

"Are you OK?" I ask her. Then I realize it's a stupid question. She glares at me.

"Do I look OK?!" she snaps at me, anger contorting her face. She sighs and buries her face in her hands. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…"

I reach forward and hug her. I'm still in shock too, though I don't want to look weak. I'm the older sibling. I have to protect her.

"Hello?"

A small voice comes from the entrance to the dining car and I spring away from Tierney, seeing a familiar face at the door. It's a young woman with straight black hair and dark eyes, and Corallaine stands behind her, biting her lip nervously. Then she bustles to the front.

"Um, this is your mentor, Pixella Black," she introduces the woman. I realize where I've seen her face now.

"You're the Victor of the 110th, right?" I say hoarsely. Pixella walks stiffly to the table and sits down robotically. Her face is blank and pale. I get a weird vibe from her.

Corallaine eyes her for a second, and we sit in silence. Then she gives us a bright smile and walks away into the lounge.

Pixella speaks when our escort leaves. "Your names are Jai and Tierney. Brother and sister, am I correct?"

I nod, glancing at Tierney. She is hunched over, tears in her eyes.

"We-we're in a bit of…shock," I say, motioning to my sister. "She doesn't feel like talking."

Pixella's eyes narrow. "She doesn't feel like talking. If you can't talk, then what will you do in the arena, hmm? Stand there and _hope_ that nobody kills you?"

Tierney shivers.

"I've seen things you can't even imagine. That you don't want to imagine." Pixella leans forwards, her brown eyes wide and crazed. "But now, you have to get in there and claim that place as Victor, whether you want to or not."

She sits back again.

"Or you die. It's as simple as that."

We both know the rules of the Hunger Games, but for a moment, I just let it sink in. I have fight, like Pixella says. I have to win. Or Tierney has to win. One of us just has to win for each other.

Pixella doesn't seem to like speaking to us. Instead, she just sits, staring out of the opposite window, her eyes unblinking. For some reason, I just…don't like her vibe. There's something off about her. But I guess spending even a few days in the arena would make you a bit strange.

Corallaine comes back in, gesturing towards the lounge car. "Would you all like to watch the reruns of the Reapings?"

I glance at Tierney. We've finished the meal, which was clearly meant to be delicious but tasted like sawdust in my mouth. We can't talk, since Pixella is being so strange and it would just be awkward. Plus I don't think Tierney is in the mood for a chat. I nod. "Yeah, sure."

We sit down on the sofa in the lounge and watch the Reapings. I am barely paying attention. It doesn't really matter, I tell myself. I'll be seeing the other tributes plenty in the Parade, training and of course in the arena itself. The thought makes both fear and excitement tingle through my body.

Corallaine occasionally makes a comment about a tribute, remarking on their clothes or appearance, the way they act or the way they speak. Pixella doesn't join us. I'm betting she's just staring out the window as usual.

The only tribute who actually interests me is the girl from 9, Vita or whatever her name was. I'm not really paying attention to names. Anyway, her act of vaulting over the railings on the stage was pretty good, and it'll be sure to interest the Capitol sponsors. She probably stands a good chance of survival. And she volunteered.

I wonder how Tierney and I will be remembered if we die. Probably just as 'the poor siblings from District 3'. I hope we can do something memorable. Even if it is just falling out of a chariot at the Parade or dying in a stupid way in the arena. I just want to be something more than another cannon shot.

Pavati Nox – District 4 Female

My eyes widen as I step onto the train. Everything looks so…perfect. Polished, arranged, laid out precisely. I wonder if it's actually real. How could they manage this?

I brush my fingers along the gleaming wooden table we're meant to sit down at. Millennia beams at us and tells us where to sit, motioning around the table and babbling away. I seat myself as far away from Scyllas as possible. I've decided that I don't like him.

We eat the meal that the Avoxes bring us. I have to say, it is delicious. Millennia asks us various questions about our home lives, our families and friends. Scyllas is actually pretty vocal, which I wasn't expecting. He talks about his younger siblings. It's not the most interesting conversation. I mean, why should I care about _his_ family?

Finally Millennia bustles off to fetch our mentor. I turn to Scyllas.

"So, are you excited?" I ask him. He looks surprised that I'm willing to talk, but nods slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Can't wait to meet the other Careers."

I swallow. Our future allies are what I'm most worried about, actually. I'm scared they won't accept us – that's happened before. Or they might not like us. Or they might –

"Pavati, Scyllas, this is your mentor!"

Millennia shoves a tall blond guy through the doorway. He looks annoyed as she pushes him towards the table. "I can sit down myself," he snaps at the escort.

Millennia smiles at us before leaving. I guess she wants us to have a private chat with our mentor.

"I'm Finnlay Michaels. You might recognize me from the 114th Games. That's because I won them." Finnlay stares at us down the length of his nose. "And I'm here to teach you how to win them too."

I lean forward. "OK…advice? What do we do when the Bloodbath starts? Do we join our allies? Do we-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Our mentor holds up his hands. "Wait. I'm going to say a bit about what you should be doing to make friends and gain sponsors first."

He tells us about how to attract Capitolites with flashy looks and clothes. Then he talks about training – how to 'get with' the Careers. It's interesting, but I'm almost glad when Millennia calls us into the lounge. Lots of that stuff I knew already.

Millennia suggests we watch TV for a while. It's not the most interesting activity I can think of, and I don't really enjoy the stupid pretentious Capitol television anyway, but there's nothing else to do. We watch the Reaping reruns.

I don't really care about the others, though I do pay attention to the Career tributes this year. They look like good allies. Hopefully they aren't _too_ evil. I know we have to get rid of other tributes and all, but I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of sadistic serial killers.

I think about how the others see my Reaping. I look pretty good, I think, in my Reaping outfit on stage. I can only pray the Careers accept me. I'm going to be dead in a few days without the help of their team.

Because if I'm separate from the main pack, I'll become a big target. I don't want that to happen. So, with Finnlay's advice, I have to make friends and attract plenty of sponsors to help me.

 **A/N: Pavati and Jai are done! I'm going to make the train rides quite short since nothing really happens on them.**

 **And now for the three questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Pixella's a total fruitcake or do you think she could help Jai and Tierney?**

 **2\. Do you think the Careers will accept Pavati and Scyllas?**

 **3\. Who do you think has a better chance of winning: Jai or Tierney?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	21. Districts 5 & 6 Train Rides

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with the District 5 and 6 train rides. These will be the last train rides before we move onto meeting the stylists and the Tribute Parade!**

Zachary Hillman – District 5

I sit down at the dinner table, unused to the strange movement of the train beneath me. Camelia and I face Hestia as she babbles on about our Reapings and our chances and if we might have impressed sponsors. Right now I couldn't care less about sponsors. I'm too shocked and scared to think straight right now.

I think the most terrifying thought is that I can't get out of this. I am trapped in this nightmare until I wake up. Until I either die or win the Hunger Games. And that will never happen.

Camelia is quiet, but asks a few questions about the Capitol. Hestia looks happy that at least one of us is talking. She comments about last year's tributes: "They were utter freaks, the two of them. One wouldn't talk at all-" she glances meaningfully at me, "-and the other was a total mess, crying and dribbling everywhere. Hopefully you two will be better."

She tosses her hair in irritation and I feel anger rise up inside my chest. But I force it down. I can't afford to start fights with my escort.

The meal is delicious, with fine food that I haven't even seen before. But somehow I can't enjoy it. The heavy feeling of the Games is weighing on my heart.

Afterwards, Hestia hurries out of the car to find our mentor. I try to remember District Five's last Victor, but I can't. My family never really paid much attention to the Games. Usually we just tried to block them out, like lots of others.

I glance at Camelia. Her head is bowed low, and she stares into her bowl of soup.

"So…" I look around the dining car. "You were really nervous on stage, weren't you?"

Camelia shoots me a dark look. "I don't want to talk about it," she says quietly, raising her head and shaking back her brown hair. "I-it's natural for somebody to throw up when they're in stressful situations!"

Something is so defensive about her tone that I laugh. "OK, OK." Wow. Laughing. That feels so out of place right now. But to my surprise, Camelia smiles slightly. "Yeah, laugh all you want." She says, folding her arms.

"Children!" Hestia calls, and we both look up to see her standing in the doorway, accompanied by a tall man who looks about twenty. His dark hair is long and messy, and there are numerous scars across his arms, face and neck. With a chill, I notice that he has an eye-patch and some of his fingers are missing. _What happened in his arena?_

"This is your mentor, Xeph Anderson," Hestia says brightly, leading the man into the car. Without a word, Xeph seats himself at the table and begins to tear at some bread. Camelia and I watch nervously.

Hestia leaves, saying she'll leave us to chat.

Xeph doesn't acknowledge us until I clear my throat. "Um…hello?"

Our mentor looks up. "Yes?"

"Aren't you meant to give us advice or something?"

Xeph raises his eyebrows. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize you were going to be so demanding." He puts down the piece of bread and laces his fingers together. "Your names are…?"

"Zachary Hillman." I reply. Camelia tells him her name.

"Well, Zachary, Camelia, I'm afraid I don't have a lot of advice for you. You see, I don't think you're going to make it very far, so why should I waste my words on you?"

"But that's not fair!" Camelia says angrily. "What if we get past the Bloodbath, then? What if we do survive? You'll regret not giving us any information then!"

Xeph shrugs. "You vomited all over the stage. Girls with weak stomachs will not get far. That's a solid fact."

I feel like that's probably not a solid fact, and by the looks of it, neither does Camelia.

Xeph sighs loudly. "Fine. Maybe I could give you something…in case you really do make it past the Bloodbath, by some kind of miracle."

I lean back in my chair. I feel like it's going to be a long train ride.

Kiva Briks – District 6

Now, as we step onto the train, the tears have stopped but my face is still blotchy and red. I am trembling as we sit down at the table as Rubietta instructs us.

I don't like Jason, my District partner. He looks scary and he doesn't talk to me. Well, I guess I don't talk to him. But still. He's intimidating. That's a good word for him.

"Now, how are you feeling?" Rubietta asks us. I can tell she's really asking me. I swallow hard. Hopefully I can make her feel sorry for me. I need some sympathy. I've just been Reaped for the Hunger Games.

"Well…I guess I'm OK," I say, putting on my signature five year-old voice. Jason raises his eyebrows and starts eating. He isn't falling for it. Oh well. Rubietta obviously is, since she reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"Don't worry your little head about things," she says. "It'll all be over quickly."

Does she mean my death? I shiver and almost start crying again at the thought. I don't want to die!

"I'm going to fetch your mentor, so try to put on a brave face, OK? She'll be…sizing you up."

Great. That's a wonderful thought. I really don't need that right now.

Rubietta walks out, only to come back a few minutes later followed by a short, very slim blond woman. She looks annoyed as she walks in, pushing our escort aside and sitting down to eat.

"Names?" she asks us. Rubietta hurries forwards.

"Um, children, this is Olivia Gray. She won the 111th Hunger Games!"

Olivia Gray looks us up and down, then asks her question again. There is more annoyance in her tone, which makes me nervous.

"I asked your names."

"Jason Dodge." Jason tells her.

I swallow and wonder which kind of voice to put on. I want her to think I have a chance. "Kiva Briks," I say as strongly as I can.

"You've been crying," Olivia says without looking up. She finishes buttering her bread and meets my eyes. Her own are small and steely-blue. It feels like she's reading my soul. "No use crying. I did it when I was Reaped." She sighs. "And look where I am now."

I look down. She turns to Jason.

"You look strong, am I right?" Jason nods. "Then you'll be good with weapons or weights. Maybe some kind of spear or javelin. You can always try an axe."

"I'm…better at hiding and camouflaging," Jason says quickly. I can tell he doesn't like the idea of using weapons. "I can move fast too. I…used to be an illusionist."

Olivia shrugs dismissively. "OK, but being a magician won't help you. You both have to look strong and you have to be able to use weapons."

I don't like this. "But I don't want to use weapons," I say plaintively.

"Tough luck. You're stuck with me." For a split second, Olivia flashes me a toothy grin. I hate it. I don't like our mentor. I don't want to use any weapons!

Maybe Rubietta was right. Maybe my death will just be quick and painless, in the Bloodbath.

 **A/N: The train rides are finished! Hope you enjoyed them. Now for the three questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Camelia and Zachary would be good friends?**

 **2\. What do you think of the two mentors?**

 **3\. Do you think Olivia's advice to Jason and Kiva about weapons is good for them?**

 **Next up, the stylists!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	22. Meeting the Stylists

**A/N: Meeting the stylists! This time all the tributes will be in the same chapter.**

Quinn Heartwood – District 7

I step into a brightly-lit room, where a team of five Capitolites are waiting for me. They clap excitedly and trill loudly as I enter, instantly encircling me and fussing over my appearance.

"Hello, sweetie!" A particularly colorful stylists greets me with unnatural happiness. "My name is Beauticia, and yours is…Quinn, of course?"

I nod. Everything is very overwhelming. I want to beat off the stylists but I know it wouldn't make any difference. I just hate being coddled like this!

"Yes, my name's Quinn." I reply. I wonder how Charlie feels about this.

Beauticia beams at me and starts to take out make-up kits and different rolls of fabric.

"We're going to be prepping you now," she says in that silly Capitol accent. Despite the excitement of my team, I can't help feeling scared. I know they can do anything they want to me, which means I could be dressed in anything for the Parade.

Robin Weaver – District 8

I am guided into a completely white, very spacious room by Cordelia, then the door slams shut. I see a tall man with dyed gold skin standing across the room. The moment I see him, I get nervous. Of course. The Parade will be starting tonight, and this guy's in charge of my outfit.

"Robin, isn't it?" The man asks me. I nod, glancing around the room. "My name is Zeus," The stylist says. His team of about four others seemingly materializes from different corners of the room and Zeus smiles at me in what he obviously thinks is a calming manner.

"It's time to get you prepared for the Parade."

This man is really creepy, I decide.

Vita Sairne – District 9

I'm shoved into an amazingly clean room by my escort before I spot a tall young woman approaching me. "Hello, darling!" she says cheerfully. "My name's Jewel, but you can call me Sparkle!"

"Why should I call you…" I begin, but she wags her finger at me as if I'm a six year-old.

"Don't ask questions, darling."

Her stylist team is certainly something. They all seem to be animal-lovers, I guess: one of them looks like a fox, while another has a long cat tail and ears. I'm not sure whether to be creeped out or impressed.

Sparkle grins at me and clicks her fingers at her team. "Fetch the equipment."

 _Equipment?_

Oh well, I think. Hopefully this won't last too long.

Orion "Rio" Adams – District 10

I don't like this at all. I don't see why Scarlet and I can't get prepared together. I don't want to go inside the big white room but unfortunately I have to, since my escort, whose name I still don't know, pushes me inside and locks the door.

I am met by a very frilly man whose hair is obviously a wig. He raises his eyebrows at my blank face. "Oh God…another crazy this year."

 _Crazy?_ "Why do you think I'm crazy?" I ask him calmly. Inside I am boiling over. I want to be with Scarlet, and I don't want to be prepared. Everyone says we are going to be prepared. I don't like it.

The man rolls his eyes and the other group of people with him snicker at me. I clench my fists. "My name's Edward," the man says, a smirk on his face. "Your name is…?"

"Orion," I say stiffly. Edward beckons me forward and glances at the group of other strange people.

" _This one's going to be a tough one,"_ he whispers to them.

"Stop whispering about me," I say, narrowing my eyes.

Edward's eyes widen. "Oh, very sorry, _sir_."

Anger surges through me and without thinking, I throw myself at the frilly bastard and punch him in the face. The reaction is instant. Something jabs into my arm and I slump to the ground, my vision going black before I can even flail.

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District 11

I hate the Parade. I have always felt so sorry for the tributes who have to dress up so elaborately (or terribly) for the enjoyment of the Capitol. And now I'm one of them. It just isn't fair.

"Hello, sweetheart! My name is Crystallina, and I'm sure your name is Henrietta, am I correct?"

My crazy-eyed, sparkly silver escort holds out her glittery hand. I take it reluctantly, wondering what kind of outfit I will be forced to wear. Hopefully nothing like last year. Last year…

"Now, just relax and don't be scared. We aren't going to hurt you." Crystallina beams at me and gestures to her support team to come forwards.

I'm still nervous as the team carry over boxes of tools and make-up kits and fabrics and accessories. I hate being at the hands of the Capitol. Surely this can't end well…

Annabella Reed – District 12

I don't like my stylist lady. She is very…brisk and she didn't even ask my name. At least I know hers is Vanity. She clicks her tongue a lot at my 'scruffy' hair, even though just this morning I tied it up in a neat ponytail.

"So, what will you putting on me?" I ask her nervously as she makes me sit down in a special chair.

Vanity wrinkles her nose at me as she bends down to apply some strange black stuff to my eyelashes.

"Oh, you'll soon see."

Straightening up, she turns to her team. "Do you think it's acceptable to try the coal dust again? I know she's only twelve, but still…"

 _Coal dust?_

The prep team chat with her for a while, then Vanity steps away. "OK, cream-puff. Stand up. Just be grateful it's not coal dust."

 **A/N: OK, we've met the stylists! Next, we'll be doing the Parade!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who's your favorite stylist?**

 **2\. Who do you think is the nicest stylist?**

 **3\. Which tribute do you like the most in this chapter?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	23. Before the Parade

**A/N: I thought I'd do a little 'before the Parade' chapter, just so you can see the tribute's reactions to their costumes…**

Lysander MacNeal – District 1

My costume is amazing. Seriously amazing. As I look at myself in the full-length mirror my stylist Hans offers me, I smile broadly.

"Wow."

"We thought you'd like it," Hans says triumphantly, while his prep team smile and giggle at my reaction. "District 1 always has the best outfits, of course."

"I'm pretty sure this must be one of the best it's ever had," I say. I feel really positive about this.

Johnathan Victor – District 2

I mean, what was I expecting? This is basically the default outfit for the District 2 boy. Nothing too complicated, just…this.

"I-it's good," I say.

My stylist, Thomas, continuously reminded me it was his first year. I guess he just looked in the old sketch books of costumes and picked one out to use on me.

Great.

But at least it's something. I know some of the District 2 boys have had to go completely naked…

Tierney Zenon – District 3

I've never worn anything this…colorful before. Wow. The colors kind of hurt my eyes, but I guess I won't be looking at myself during the Parade.

My stylist, Locketta, rushes forward to fix a crease in my dress. "Oh, you look gorgeous, dear!" she says, smiling at me widely. "It really suits you."

It doesn't really, but it would be rude to disagree. I turn to face her. Yep, the colors are really sore to look at.

"It looks very nice," I say politely. I wonder what Jai will be wearing.

Scyllas Oceans – District 4

Well. I don't know what I was expecting. I suppose this is better than nothing but a fishing net (yes, I've seen that one before) or a drapey toga thing. But it could have _looked_ a bit nicer.

My stylist, Marble, grins at me and smoothes his hair. "You like it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I force a smile and shrug. There's not really anything I can do if I don't. And anything's better than being naked in front of the whole country.

Camelia Jordan – District 5

I love this!

I mean, it's a tiny bit inappropiate, but I'm going into the Hunger Games. And you can only live once. I have to live my life as well as possible before I inevitably die.

"You did such a good job," I gush to my stylist, Julianna. She's probably the oldest stylist, something like 60 years old, but it just means she's clearly better than

everyone else at designing outfits.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie. You're definitely one of the most enthusiastic tributes I've had!"

I beam at her praise and then turn back to the mirror. I bet sponsors will be pouring in after they see this.

Charlie Burns – District 7

This has to be one of the most over-used costumes for District 7.

A lumber-jack. Really? I bet Quinn gets a really good outfit, seeing as she's a girl. The girls tend to get better ones.

"Do you like it?" My stylist, Midas, asks me excitedly.

I fold my arms. "No. I don't, actually. Couldn't you give a costume that wasn't so stereotypical?"

Midas sighs and rolls his eyes. "District 7," he complains. "Always so moody. I even gave you an axe! Doesn't that make you happy?"

"It isn't even the right kind…" I mutter under my breath.

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8

I can't believe they gave me this, because it makes me feel _so_ good about myself.

Just another reminder that in a few days, I'm going to be in an arena with twenty-three other teenagers, in a brutal, bloody deathmatch.

I voice my concerns about the outfit to my stylist, Evangelina.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" she giggles in response. "Really, you're over-thinking it."

I don't think so. I'm tempted to slap her, but then I decide against it. That prep team looks as if they could fall on me like a pack of wolves if I even step on her toe.

Corren Faleaf – District 9

I'm actually pleasantly surprised by my costume. It's original, it's not embarrassing, it's not stupid or poking fun at my District.

My stylist, whose name I haven't bothered to find out, is currently stitching up the back since it split when I got inside it.

"You'll be ready in a few minutes," he says, voice muffled by pins.

I'm nervous, I have to admit it. But then, I suppose everyone except the Careers is nervous throughout this big preparation for the Games.

Scarlet "Scar" Adams – District 10

I am very surprised, and not very impressed, with my costume.

My silly stylist, Sequinna, keeps saying I look 'cute'. I hate her guts and I have known her for only two hours. Surely she can tell I despise this outfit.

"I hate it." I tell her coldly.

"Oh, well, dear, you'll only be wearing it for 20 minutes," Sequinna says briskly, fixing a few creases. "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

I know Orion will understand my discomfort.

Diego Durian – District 11

My outfit. Well, it's good…original, not embarrassing. At least I'm not a farmer. Our male tributes are nearly always farmers.

My stylist, Lapis, stands to one side as I check myself in the mirror. I'm surprised that they even gave me a large scythe as an accessory. Fortunately it's fake, just plastic. Thank God. Although I'm not sure if I could even handle this in a fight.

Not for the first time, my thoughts wander to my little sister, Rana. I wonder if she's scared for me. Probably. She won't know what's happening to me, unless she's been put in the children's home by now.

Lapis looks at me. "Well? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess." There's not really anything else I want to say.

Corbin Latter – District 12

It could be worse, and honestly, it's not _that_ bad. Although I don't really understand the point of just having some kind of flame _pattern_ on the clothes. Why can't we actually be on fire, like Katniss and Peeta? Surely that would get us more sponsors than this.

My stylist, Bolt, is a total idiot and doesn't even seem to do anything except direct his prep team. He talks non-stop about current Capitol fashion – as if I care. Even his name is stupid.

Well, I guess I just have to wear this. Great. Bolt looks me up and down, then walks over to fix my hood.

"You look ready to go."

 **A/N: So, that's what half of the tributes think of their outfits! Hope you enjoyed it. Now for the questions:**

 **1\. Which tribute's attitude do you like best?**

 **2\. Overall, which tributes do you think will get the most sponsors?**

 **3\. Who's your** _ **least**_ **favorite tribute?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	24. The Tribute Parade

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a bit of a confession to make. I've seen quite a lot of people laying out the Parade so that it's a Capitol commentator talking about all the outfits and tributes. So…I've decided to do it that way. I know, I'm being a bit of a copycat, but to me it seems like the most efficient way to handle things. Hope you enjoy the Parade!**

Eden Marchhill – Head Hunger Games Announcer & Commentator

"The cameras will be rolling in three…two…one…action!"

I clear my throat and look down at the thousands of people below me. I should be used to this by now, but I still get a little nervous. At least the microphone helps to project my voice.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Tribute Parade of the 120th Hunger Games! We hope you are all excited for this year's showcasing of the wonderful work that our stylists create! Without further ado, let us welcome District 1!"

I stare down into the brightly-lit Parade Lane as the golden chariot comes out into view. I have to admit: they both look stunning.

"It certainly seems that Lysander and Hypatia's stylists have outdone themselves this time! District 1 has always had superb costumes, but this is just gorgeous! As we can see, both tributes are dressed as an Emperor and his Emporess, both flaunting spectacular golden headdresses covered in diamonds!"

I pause as the pair move further along the Lane.

"With a golden gown and a matching pair of wings, Hypatia seems very pleased with her costume by the way she's smiling. Lysander seems to have a suit of golden armor, along with a golden silk cape that ripples out behind him! Fabulous!"

Well, sponsors are sure to be flooding in for these two.

"And now, as District 1 leaves, we welcome District 2 with Shailene and Johnathan!"

The pair come forwards on a silver metal chariot. Neither of them look as good as the two from 1, but I do think _those_ tributes have crushed any competition.

"We see now that they both seem to be going for the typical, yet always spendid, Roman appearance. They even have bloody wounds painted on their skin! Well, I hope that's not a prediction! Regardless, with a flowing purple robe, a golden laurel crown and a matching sash, Shailene definitely looks the part."

Their chariot passes on and I continue to describe Johnathan.

"Our male tribute is just as well-dressed, with a strong Roman gladiator theme. He's wearing a leather tunic, the same laurel crown as his partner and of course the shoulder-plates."

Not too bad. Although gladiator and Roman goddess costumes are used a lot.

"Now, for District 3 with Jai and Tierney!"

The two siblings ride forwards on a chariot decorated with glowing lights. I always felt sympathetic towards them: nobody deserves to face their sibling in the Games.

"We can see that Tierney really looks very special, with techni-colored skin and a matching spiky dress! And of course all the stereotypical colors are there: neon pinks, greens and yellows. Not to mention the brightly-lit wires wrapped around both tributes' arms and legs!"

"Of course, Jai has a similar outfit, with an electric blue, green and yellow suit. These colors really make our eyes hurt, but they certainly stand out. With a meshed wire cap around his head, Jai looks like the perfect piece of code!"

I'm not sure if you could call it code, really. Nevertheless, their outfits are unique.

"We continue onwards, now with District 4: Pavati and Scyllas!"

The pair come forwards in a chariot painted bright pale blue. They wave cheerily to the crowd.

"As they pass, we see that Pavati wears a stunning wavy aqua dress, decorated with shells, starfish and real seaweed! I wouldn't want to get too close to _that_. In addition, it looks like she is sporting a wonderful headdress made entirely of blue shells! Not to mention her hair, which has been dyed green."

"Scyllas is certainly different to his partner, wearing a traditional fisherman's oilskin and black rubber boots! The contrast is very clear. However, there is a similarity: he also wears a seashell crown."

Not impressive, but they might manage to scrape up some sponsors with Pavati's costume.

Next, the pair from District 5 come out, in a chariot that shines brightly like a lamp from inside. A nice touch.

"Let's welcome Camelia and Zachary of District 5!"

As they roll along, I start to speak again.

"Now, it looks as if Camelia is dressed in a very revealing outfit – only a thin silver sheet protects her! However, the addition of some bright lightbulbs wrapped around her body is certainly a distraction."

"Zachary wears a matching outfit, although his sheet isn't so see-through, thankfully! He also wears clunky metal boots on his feet – those must be very heavy to walk in!"

Their stylists obviously wanted to get them more sponsors with the 'if-my-tributes-are-practically-naked-everyone-will-love-them' look. Hmmm.

"And now for District 6, with Kiva and Jason!"

Their chariot is painted dark gray, with faint brick outlines in it. Not original in the slightest. I'm pretty sure they've had that every year.

"Kiva wears a very interesting dress of metal and rubble, a strange but unique outfit. In addition to the costume, large rusted nails hang off her arms! Well, let's hope nothing bad happens to our precious tributes! Paired with her dyed dark gray hair, this is certainly a very original idea. Jason wears a very similar outfit, but of course in a suit. Not very different from his partner's."

They might get some sponsors, but it's obvious nobody really likes it that much.

"Let's clap for District 7, with Quinn and Charlie!"

The chariot is wooden, obviously. Another over-used idea.

"Let's see…Quinn is wearing a very beautiful outfit – she's a tree! Now, we've seen this lots before, but this year they've changed things up! The tree actually has leaves! I wonder if Quinn can really see through them…I think walking may also be a problem, judging by the roots on her feet!"

Their chariot rolls along the Lane and I carry on to describe the male.

"Charlie is dressed as a lumberjack – again, we've seen this plenty of times. Checkered shirt, leather boots, jeans and a denim cap are all very stereotypical, but this time he actually holds his own weapon: a lumberaxe! Let's hope he doesn't decide to use it."

No, he can save that for the arena, I suppose. The District 7 tributes do not look happy with their costumes, so I quickly move on.

"With District 8, we meet Wilhelmina and Robin!"

Their chariot is a wooden wagon with patches of fabric stuck to it. Unsurprising choice of decoration, seeing as their District is textiles.

"Wilhelmina looks gorgeous in a very special tribute's uniform! This is very unexpected, but what a clever idea! Along with woollen socks and a strange patchwork cape, our female tribute certainly looks…different."

"And now we look at Robin, who wears the boy's uniform and a matching cape and socks. However, he wears a woollen hat too. Does that make a difference? Maybe he gets cold easily." This earns a laugh from the audience.

Well, District 8 has definitely shocked a lot of people, so they'll probably have sponsors pouring in.

"Now we welcome District 9!" I call out. "With Vita and Corren!"

The District 9 chariot is painted pale golden, with sheaves of wheat and barley hanging over the sides.

"Vita certainly looks spectacular with a stunning seed dress: made of hundreds of tiny seeds sown together to make an item of clothing! As if this isn't enough, she has large cornstalks growing up out from her neck to make a beautiful headdress!"

"Now, Corren has a very similar costume, with a wheat-stalk shirt and pants. There also appears to be some kind of brown tunic underneath. Both tributes look very special, needless to say!"

Sponsors will be all over them like a rash. They've done well, and Vita continously waves and smiles brightly at the crowds.

"Next, we have District 10 with the two twins – Orion and Scarlet!"

I heard a rumor that these two were a bit crazy. Oh well, it doesn't matter. They'll probably die quickly if it is the case.

"Scarlet seems to be dressed as some kind of milk-maid, with a pale pink dress, a white apron and a milk-maid's cap! The bucket of milk in her hand really adds effect also. It's also clear that both tributes' faces have been painted with freckles to make them even more stereotypical."

"Now, Orion is dressed as a cowboy – a very common outfit. With a traditional cowboy hat, lasso and leather boots, he's not very original, but his good looks have certainly helped!"

He's not really that handsome, but I have to find something to say about it.

"And now from District 11, we welcome Henrietta and Diego!"

Their chariot is painted golden, like District 9 and 10's. I clear my throat. _Almost done,_ I tell myself.

"Henrietta looks absolutely wonderful in her wheat-stalk costume, with a very slim, fitting golden dress and a full head of wheat framing her face. A gorgeous, very inventive outfit. The roots on her sandals also add a great effect."

"Diego also looks stunning in his own wheat outfit, along with a large scythe as an accessory! What with this and Charlie's axe, we can be sure that this year's Games will be very interesting…"

Their outfits are good, so sponsors will definitely check them out. But being from District 11 could be a draw-back.

"From our last District, let's welcome Annabella and Corbin of 12!"

Their chariot is black. Not surprising. In fact, it's always been black.

"Little Annabella, the youngest tribute, looks very pretty in her outfit – a ragged black dress adorned with shining rubies and a very believable flame pattern! With her black lace headdress and beautiful flowing ruby cape, this is certainly a very good costume!

"Corbin looks equally splendid in his black suit, still studded with rubies and decorated with flames! His headdress is more like a hood, however, but still wonderful."

They look good, for District 12. In fact, I'm surprised at how well their stylists managed the costumes.

"Now, the Parade will conclude with a message from President March!" I call, before turning off my mic and stepping away. My job here is done.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the Parade! Next, the tributes will be doing some training...  
**

 **Now, three questions:**

 **1\. Which outfit did you like most?**

 **2\. Were you pleased with your tribute(s) costume(s)?**

 **3\. If you could wear one outfit from the Parade, which would it be?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	25. Training Day 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with Training Day 1! I've decided to do four tributes per training session, which will allow for one tribute from each District to narrate their experience in training. I hope you enjoy the first four here!**

Hypatia Diamond – District 1

"During your time here, you will have three days to prepare before the Games." Our instructor, Athena, stands in the middle of the Training Hall. I wish we didn't have to listen to her boring old speech. I'm itching to get my hands on those swords at the weaponry station…

"Do not neglect survival skills. Although weapons are a great help in the arena, ten percent of you could die from infection, and twenty percent from dehydration."

Well, we'll have supplies from the Cornucopia, so what does that matter? Honestly, this woman isn't much help to me.

"This is the list of stations you can chose from." Athena takes out a sheet of paper and rattles off all the station names. I'm barely paying attention. Having taken in every detail of the Hall, I now need to find my future allies. I see the pair from 2 only a few meters away, and Lysander stands beside me. I wonder if we should include District 4 too…

Finally Athena stops talking and we are freed. I turn to Lysander as the pair from 2 approach us. "They look pretty formidable," I mutter.

He nods, just as the girl comes to a halt next to us. "My name's Shailene," she says briskly. "And this is Johnathan."

"Hypatia, and I'm Lysander," Lysander says, introducing us. There's a few seconds of awkward silence, then Johnathan clears his throat.

"So, should we head off to the weaponry station first?"

"First?" Shailene scoffs. "That's the only station _I'm_ going to. Survival skills can't be as important as practicing with the tools that will guarantee my success."

Without another word, she stalks off to the sword racks.

I glance at Lysander and Johnathan. "Well, we should probably go with her."

"Wait!"

I turn to see the blond girl from 4 running up behind us. Her District partner trails after her, looking reluctant.

"We want to ally with you." The girl says boldly.

Lysander glances at her partner. "Does he?"

"Yes." The boy says instantly, though he looks a little uncertain.

"Your name's Pavati, right? And…Scyllas?" I ask. _What kind of name is Pavati anyway?_ I'm not sure about this girl.

"Yeah, OK. You can ally with us." Lysander shrugs. I roll my eyes. Trust him to be so naïve. "Just as long as you don't stab us in the back," I tell them both.

Pavati shakes her head, eyes glittering in excitement. "No way," she says. Scyllas smiles. I don't like it for some reason. "Never," he assures me.

The five of us follow after Shailene to the weaponry station. Now that we've accepted her, Pavati seems more excited than anyone here. She chatters on to me about her skills with tridents and knives, and how she can swim well.

But maybe it's better if she tells me all this stuff. Then at least I know a bit more about her. I'm not sure about Scyllas. He only talks to Johnathan and Lysander, really friendly with _them_. Oh well. I never liked him anyway.

Johnathan Victor – District 2

I swipe off the head of my last dummy, sweat trickling down the back of my neck. I've never had the equipment or time to train this much back in 2, and already everything works much better. With a proper sword instead of a stick and a good target, it's easy to hone my skills here.

"You're good with a sword, then?"

I turn to see Lysander standing behind me. He holds an axe and has just decapitated most of his dummies.

"Yeah, I guess so." I run a hand through my hair, swallowing. If I want to keep up appearances with this team, I have to pretend I've trained in the Academy all my life. I know they won't accept me if that's not the case.

Lysander nods. I can tell he's analyizing me. It makes me nervous but I keep my cool and place the sword back on its rack. "So, what are your strengths?" I ask him. All the better to get to know my allies, I guess.

"I'm good with any weapon," Lysander says instantly. "And I'm strong. But you should probably rely on Hypatia to be the smart one."

I'm not sure how to respond to that, so I just shrug. "You look pretty smart," I say.

Lysander doesn't reply.

With nothing else to do, I pick up the sword again and slice at the stomach of a headless dummy. It's uncomfortable with Lysander watching me beadily.

"So, you've trained?" Lysander asks me. I put on my best poker face. "Of course," I respond tersely. Hopefully he won't ask me any more questions.

But just as Lysander opens his mouth again, Hypatia walks up behind him. "Hey, Lysander, why don't you go and see if Scyllas needs some encouraging?" Lowering her voice, she adds, "He really does…"

I glance over and smirk, playing along. Scyllas was good with a trident, but his sword skills are terrible. Plus, Lysander might leave me alone.

I finish my sword practice with a special move, just in case Lysander isn't impressed already. Then I slot the sword onto the rack and walk to the knife-throwing station where my District partner is practicing. Shailene.

"Come to witness my amazing skills?" Shailene asks. I shrug. "If you have them."

Suddenly she whips around, holding out of the knives out. I jump, only for her to laugh and casually spin the blade in her hand. "You actually thought I would throw it?" she scoffs, rolling her eyes. I've noticed Shailene likes to laugh at the expense of others a lot. "What a wimp."

"Well, at least I don't rely on flimsy knives to fight," I retort before I think. I know from experience that it's a bad idea to start an argument with Shailene.

But I'm lucky, because she seems to be in a good mood. "Each to their own," she says smugly, and sends the knife flying into the centre of the targetboard.

Tierney Zenon – District 3

Uh-oh. I have no idea what to focus on. Which station should I go to?

"Jai?" I look around for my brother, then spot him a few meters away behind me. He walks over quickly. "Hey, Tier."

"Which station are you going to?" I ask him. I don't want to go anywhere without him. The Training Hall is too big and I don't really like the idea of socializing with the other tributes.

"How about the shelter-building one?" Jai suggests, pointing over to where the small girl from 12 is crouching. I nod and we approach the station.

"Hi, kids," the instructor greets us with a firm smile. The little girl glances at us nervously and her shelter abruptly collapses. The instructor sighs and sits down.

"OK. You're here to learn how to build a shelter, in order to survive a cold, wet or windy arena." The instructor tells us. "So, firstly, you need some kind of…"

He continues talking for a while, while the three of us listen carefully. It's interesting, but I sometimes glance around the Hall, wondering if there's something more worthwhile I could be doing.

Finally the instructor shows us how to actually make a shelter with sticks, leaves and mud. Then he leaves us to construct our own.

"What's your name?" I ask the little girl from 12. I feel like I should know it, but I can't remember.

"Annabella," she says, almost in a whisper. I try to imagine how scared she must be. If I was Reaped at 12 years of age, I would be terrified out of my mind.

We keep talking to Annabella for a while as we build up our shelters, asking about her family, friends and her life before the Games. She becomes more and more talkative, and she really is quite a sweet girl.

A full hour later, our shelters are inspected by the instructor. He nods in approval and we are allowed to leave the station.

Annabella follows us around the Hall, carefully avoiding any other tributes. For some reason, I feel extra-friendly towards her, almost motherly. Maybe it stems from our united fear of the Hunger Games. We are both being forced into a random arena in less than four days. We have to take every opportunity to form alliances.

Jai, however, seems less interested in Annabella, and drags us over to the knife-throwing station, where the Careers are standing nearby. They watch Jai carefully.

Annabella and I linger by the edge of the knife racks as Jai practices. I feel a strange surge of satisfaction as Jai's second knife hits the bullseye and surprise crosses the faces of the Careers.

By his fourth throw, Jai decides he's finished, and turns to me. "Where-"

"Hey, you! Three!"

Jai spins around, and I spot the tall boy from 1 approaching us. The Careers scare me a lot, so I step back a little.

"Interested in joining us?" 1 asks. Jai glances over at me, which is a mistake.

"Oh, you're worried about your sister?" The boy asks. He looks at me. His face is stoney and calculating. "She'll probably die quickly anyway."

Fear makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I realize he's probably right. I'm probably going to be the first death.

Jai shakes his head uncertainly. "N-no," he says. "I have to look after her."

The boy blinks at him, obviously surprised. "Alright. Have it your way. Just remember, birds of a feather flock together. And _she_ ," He points at me, "-belongs with the shot pigeons." He tilts his head to one side. "It _would_ be a pity if we were the shooters, wouldn't it?"

With a last nod, he turns and walks back to the Careers.

Jai turns back to me, his face pale. "Shit." He says. For once, I don't reprimand him.

Pavati Nox – District 4

I can't believe that boy from 3 denied our alliance. Is he delusioned? We're the best group you could hope for!

Whatever. Like Lysander said, his sister's all he has left, and after she's gone, he'll have to join us whether he likes it or not.

"Wanna practice on the climbing frame?" Hypatia asks me. She seemed a little cold at first, but she's soon become just as friendly as I imagined she would be. "Sure," I reply with a quick smile. Inside, my stomach is churning. _Climbing?_ Something I never could master in the Academy. The very thought of it strikes fear into my heart, but I can't appear weak.

We head over to the climbing equipment at the back of the Hall. I'm scared of heights as well as bad at climbing, so this should be fun. Swallowing hard, I glance at Hypatia. She walks confidently, looking around at the various other tributes in the Hall.

Approaching the frame, I strap myself quickly into the harnesses at the bottom. It's the same mechanism as at the Academy, so it only takes a second to draw the hook into the loop and fasten the bands around my legs. Just the motions are making my heart beat faster and my palms slippery.

"Ready? I'll race you," Hypatia says with a smirk. It doesn't help.

"Uh, OK, just-" but my ally is already off, leaping from bar to bar like some kind of spider.

I grab the first bar and haul myself up. Holy crap, I am out of practice. Already the strain is weakening me.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Hypatia calls down. Her voice sounds faint and far away.

"N-nothing!" I call back up. Crap, crap, crap. Can I do this? I think I can do this. I have to push myself. Yes, push myself up…

I grab the next bar and lift up my foot. But my hands are so slippery that it's hard to keep a good grip on the metal. Ugh, why did I agree to this?

"I won!" Hypatia shouts down the frame.

Like an idiot, I look up. Instantly the world tilts and I sway on the bars. "G-great!" I shout up. My voice sounds small and weak.

Hypatia unhooks part of her harness and abseils downwards. As she passes me, she jumps onto the floor and blinks. "Wow…you barely reached the third bar?"

Frantically I try to think of an excuse. Or…maybe I should just tell her the truth.

"I'm scared of heights," I say, climbing down with caution. "I-I just can't deal with them. And also I'm bad at climbing. There, I said it."

Hypatia looks me up and down, then shrugs. "Oh well. I guess we can't all be perfect," she says forcefully. I can tell she doesn't think much of me now.

We walk back to where the others are gathered, watching Shailene practice her knife-throwing.

Wow. That was a big mess. And why did I have to be so awkward about it?

 **A/N: OK, let's get this started! Three questions:**

 **1\. Which tribute(s) did you like the most in this chapter?**

 **2\. Which tribute(s) did you like the least in this chapter?**

 **3\. Which station would you visit in training?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	26. Training Day 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, this time with Districts 5, 6, 7 and 8 training sessions. Hope you enjoy them.**

 **I also just want to thank everyone for 100 reviews! I never imagined I'd get that many so it's a big deal for me :D**

Camelia Jordan – District 5

I don't know whether to be excited or nervous. All the different choices of stations – it's hard to decide which one to visit first.

Zachary and I have agreed to form an alliance. It was mostly Xeph's idea, since he thought we would probably die in the Bloodbath without some kind of aid. Eventually we came to the conclusion that me and Zach would be allies. And it doesn't hurt that he's pretty nice too.

My District partner walks over, looking around the Hall. "So, where do we go first?" he asks me.

I shrug. "Wherever we want, I think." Pointing to the spear-throwing station, I suggest it to Zachary.

"Really? Wow, it's like you want to be a Career." Zach raises his eyebrows. I fold my arms and glare at him. "Just because I'm from 5, I don't have to be your typical weak tribute. I can try my hand at weapons too." I turn on my heel and walk over to the station, feeling annoyed.

As I expected, Zach follows after me. Xeph was very clear that we had to stick together, so my partner has to be with me at all times. And I have to be with him. Xeph said that we'll look stronger if we're together.

I grab the first spear on the rack and weigh it in my hand. I've never used one of these before. I've actually only used one kind of weapon in my life – a knife, when preparing meals. I don't even know why I picked this station.

Swallowing my nerves, I glance at Zach, who has a spear too. "I'm going first."

Raising my arm, I glance at the head of the spear. It seems to be lining up with the middle of the target, so I throw it forwards with all of my might.

To my shock, it hits the outer line of the board. "One point!" I say, pumping my fist. Zach rolls his eyes and steps in front of me. "OK, OK. My go next."

I watch with a smirk on my face as his spear lands on the rubbery flooring that surrounds the target board. "Good job."

Zach picks up another spear. "Wait, I can do this."

We continue for about half-an-hour, practicing with the spears. I haven't realized we've spent so long on it until Zach points to the massive clock on the metal wall. "Hey, do you think we should check out some other stations?"

I nod, putting my last spear back on the rack. In my opinion, that was time well spent, since I've gone from 'never having touched a spear' to 'hitting the target board multiple times'. I doubt I'm a Career just yet, but I could probably use a spear effectively in the arena, which is what matters.

We head over to the fire-lighting station, which is boring and uneventful. The instructor shows us how to light a fire with sticks and rocks. It could be useful…but I like the weapon training more. Plus the twins from 10 are there too. The girl particularly likes playing with the fire, and at one point she throws a flaming twig at my arm for no reason. Just as well it landed in my fire instead!

We leave for another weapon station, much to Zach's disappointment. I, however, am excited, since we're working on hand-to-hand combat. I also spot some brass knuckles, but when I ask the instructor about them, he says they're only for use on dummies. Shame. I feel like it would be more fun to practice with a real human.

Our last station is the climbing station, which isn't fun. I discover that I didn't put on my harness properly, so it comes undone half-way up the climbing frame. Luckily they put crash mats below so I just fall onto them. It's still scary though.

Well, at least I know _something_. And I've got an hour tomorrow before we have to perform in front of the Gamemakers.

Kiva Briks – District 6

Of all the things I don't like, this has to be the worst.

Hunger Games training. Who would ever want to be involved in this? Oh. I know. The stupid Careers. I wish they didn't even exist! It's not fair on the rest of us!

Jason has run off to the fire-lighting station, leaving me on my own. Trust him. I look around the Hall, realizing with creeping dispair that I don't have any of the skills I need for this kind of training.

Then I spot the plant-identifi-something station, so I head over to it.

"Hello," the young instructor greets me with a smile. She seems nice, so I sit down on a fake log. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"OK, that's good." It's almost like she's some kind of robot. I fold my arms, wondering if this station is worth it.

"So what do I do here?" I ask her. She looks down at a special-looking box that glows slightly. Opening it, she projects some kind of weird program onto the wall, which then loads up a lot of boxes, with pictures of plants in them. More boxes load up, this time with plant names. I blink. None of these look familiar.

"Here, I have a matching simulation for you to complete," the instructor says. "Just use this keypad-" she hands me a thin keyboard with two sets of numbers up to six on it, "-to match them up. Good luck."

I take the keypad, unsure where to start. In the end I decide to go from top to bottom.

The first plant is some kind of strange yellow flower. I've never seen it before, but it looks like one of the plants I've read about in my father's big old book of flowers…

Daffodil! I press the two number _5_ s on the keypad, and the matching boxes light up green. I'm right.

I've nearly finished when another tribute comes up behind me. I don't know who it is, since I'm concentrating on a blue flower, but then I hear a female voice.

"Can I do the activity as well?"

Now I look round, spotting a taller girl with bright red hair standing beside the instructor. If I can remember, I think her name is Queen or Quinn or something like that…I didn't like her face. It reminded me of a beaver.

"Hi," the girl says when she spots me. The instructor hooks her up to a more advanced program, this time about poisonous plants, I'm guessing, with no pictures. It looks hard, but she manages it.

I finish my program and drift away from the plant station, not sure what to do with myself. I suddenly feel very alone and scared, watching all the others working at their own stations. I clench my fists and force back the rapidly-forming tears. I can't cry now, not with everyone here.

Thankfully, the gong for lunch rings out at that moment, and I rush off to the canteen.

Quinn Heartwood – District 7

After lunch, I head back into the Hall with Charlie. We sat together, but I don't think he likes me much. What with his total silence and awkward eating, it's clear he doesn't want to be around me.

I don't care. Chances are he'll be dead in a few days.

The plant identification station was OK, but I didn't really learn anything. What I actually need are some real survival skills, like how to make snares and shelters, traps and trenches. Those skills are what will save my life.

I wander around the Hall, eventually taking a fancy to the shelter-building station. I find that three other tributes are here already – the boy from 11, the boy from 6 and the small girl from 12. She looks a little lost, so I sit down next to her.

"Shelters are one of the most important things you can have in the arena," our instructor says. He gives a pretty long speech about all this, then lets us get into things. I get to work gathering the sticks in my part of the station, with the quiet girl helping me. She tells me her name is Annabella, but nothing else really comes out of her. I ask her if she has any experience with this.

"Oh, yes," she says with a brief smile. "I did this yesterday with Jai and Tierney. But they wanted to go to the axe station, so I went here."

"OK." I prop up the first strong sticks and sweep my fringe out of my eyes. "Well, my name's Quinn, and I come from District 7. We make wood there."

"I know," Annabella says solemnly. Then she suddenly sits up straight. "Oh, there's Tierney!" She glances at me apologetically. "I have to go now." She leaps up and heads over to where the girl from 3 is standing.

I feel slightly wistful as I watch her walk off. She was a nice girl. My stomach twists as I realize she probably won't make it past the Bloodbath.

I finish my shelter, creating a door out of snapped sticks as a finishing touch. The instructor comments on how it leans to the side a little, which could make it more liable to topple over. I nod, pretending to take it all in. This station is beginning to bore me.

Next, I head over to the climbing station. This is one of my best talents. Years of scampering up trees has left me with strong arms and legs, and a kind of special 'connection' with trees. I just…understand them. Weird, I know, but it's just the way it turned out. Most people from 7 are like this anyway.

Strapping myself into the harness, I begin to climb up the metal bars. Easy work. When I reach the top, I let myself _whoosh_ down again, planting my feet against the bars to help myself abseil. I remember with a rush of adrenaline how I used to do this with a thin piece of rope back home.

When I land at the bottom, I unhook myself with shaking fingers and then hurry away quickly when I see the boy from 1 approaching. I don't want to run into any of the Careers for as long as possible.

Robin Weaver – District 8

Oh God. I have no idea what to do. Which station should I go to? What skills do I need? It's all becoming a big blur as the others spread out across the Hall to their own stations.

I decide to head over to the running track that spans the length of the Hall. It is empty, except for the instructor standing by the starting line.

As I approach, he smiles. "Ah! Finally, a tribute willing to put their legs to the test!"

I nod. "Uh…yeah. I'm a good runner."

"Excellent!" The instructor motions for me to step into the first lane. "You can go whenever you're ready. First drill is jogging."

I nod and start to jog down the track. One of the reasons I like running is that it doesn't need a lot of thought. You can just use your legs to go at different speeds and not have to concentrate. It gives me time to look around the Hall and scan the different stations.

When I've done five laps of jogging, running and finally sprinting, another boy arrives at the track. It's the District 12 boy, whose name I remember from the Parade. Corbin, I think…

"Hello!" The instructor greets him cheerfully. Corbin walks straight past him. I blink as he stops at the lane beside mine.

The instructor looks surprised at his straight-forwardness, but quickly regains his composure. "You're here to do some running, sprinting and jogging. You'll be practicing all three kinds of exercises."

Corbin shrugs. "OK."

"Start whenever you want." The instructor steps back.

Corbin starts to run up and down the track. He's from 12, so he isn't in the greatest shape, but I can tell he's a natural. I start running alongside him, but he doesn't make an effort to speak to me, instead concentrating on the track.

"So…you're from 12?" I ask him, hoping to make conversation.

Corbin gives me a glare. "Yes. And you're Robin, from 8, right? What are your biggest strengths, then? Sewing and weaving?"

I'm surprised by his hostile remark, but force myself to remain as nice as possible. All of us are scared deep down. Some people hide it with anger or rudeness. I know his type.

"No. Actually, I'm pretty good at stitching, but it's a skill that comes with the District, you know?" I speed up a bit so he has to run faster. To be honest, I don't really like him that much. "And I'm OK with medicines too."

Corbin nods. "Hm. Well, I'm not so good with weapons, but I'm a natural runner." He smirks and veers off the track, obviously finished with this station.

Well, that was…interesting. He would never be my friend, but it's strange how much he's opened up to me. And I've opened up to him. I look around the Hall, wondering if that was really such a good idea. After all, we're all enemies here, alliances or not.

I walk away from the running track, bored with it now. I'm a good runner already, I just need some kind of weapon practice and learn some survival skills.

I notice the fire-starting station so I head over to check it out. The instructor greets me and I sit down on some kind of plastic log as he shows me different techniques of lighting a fire from scratch. It's helpful, so I begin practicing on my own.

By lunchtime, I've only just managed to get a spark. So much for helpful methods.

 **So that's the latest training sessions! Hopefully these were enjoyable to read.**

 **Three questions:**

 **1\. Do you think the District 5 alliance will work?**

 **2\. Who was your favorite from this chapter?**

 **3\. Do you think Robin and Corbin would potentially make a good team?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	27. Training Day 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It's the last day of training, with Districts 9, 10, 11 and 12. Hope you all enjoy them.**

Corren Faleaf – District 9

Training. I sigh and look around the Hall, wondering if there are any stations that might suit me. Training is the part of the preparation for this event that I have been dreading the most. Firstly, because my skills are few and quite specific. Secondly…I just don't like doing physical activities at all.

I am, however, pretty strong, so I decide my first stop can be the weight-lifting station. There can't be any harm in trying it out.

I'm grateful to see that nobody else is there when I approach the selection of dumbbells, blocks and other heavy objects. Across the station is a sandy pit, where I'm obviously meant to throw the items. Flexing my arms, I pick up the first thing – a large metal ball with a handle on top. Bracing myself with the weight of it, I manage to throw it into the pit with surprising ease. _Am I really that strong?_ The discovery makes me feel a bit better about my chances in the Games. Maybe I do have some advantages.

I carry on throwing the weighty objects until both my arms are aching and I can barely bend down to pick up another dumbbell. With a few last heaves, I set it down again and look around for another station.

"Hey, 9."

I spin around, in time to see the boy from 4 standing behind me, his arms folded. I blink and nod to him. "Uh…hi."

"So, you're pretty strong?" 4 glances over at the collection of objects piled in the sand pit. "I was hoping to work on strength myself. You're obviously a pro."

I shake my head quickly. The last thing I want is to get involved with the _Careers_ , for God's sake. I have enough to worry about already. "I'm really not a pro," I tell him quickly. "Also, I was just going to the…uh…tool-making station."

I remember it from the list that our main instructor read off, but I have no idea where it is. I glance around wildly, hoping it's somewhere close by.

"Well, it's over there," The boy says, pointing ahead of me to where a group of four other tributes are gathered. I swallow and mutter a quick 'thanks' before hurrying to the next station. Even as I leave, I can feel 4's eyes boring into my back.

"A new tribute!" The instructor says brightly. The first thing I notice about her is her bright pink hair, which sits in a scraggly bun on top of her head. She looks slightly too excited for my liking. "Now, I'm going to show you how to make…a slingshot."

 _Slingshot?_ I wonder how important that 'tool' really would be in the arena. Never mind, it could come in useful, I tell myself.

The instructor shows us how to chisel the Y-shape of a slingshot with sharp stones or a simple knife, then how to attach a piece of string for the pull-back. Sure, it's pretty interesting, but none of the other tributes want to talk to me and the instructor is a little crazy.

By the end of the session, I don't feel like I've learned anything new. Crap, and this is my last hour for training too.

Orion "Rio" Adams – District 10

Scar and I stay very close together as always, because if we are parted then everything goes wrong. The Hall is very big and there are a lot of stations, so we don't know which to go to first. Then Scar points out the fire-lighting station again, so we head over to it. My sister likes fire.

I can tell that the Gamemakers surveying us from above are watching me. Ever since I attacked my idiot of a stylist Edward, they have been watching. Watching. That seems to be all the Capitol people do here.

The instructor tells us how to make the fire. Scar seems to have a natural talent for it, which is hardly surprising since she is very skilled with fire. I remember the time Scar burned our little step-sister's doll. We made a proper bonfire for it too. That was fun.

"Rio?" Scar tries to get my attention. She points over at the archery station, where no other tributes are practicing. "Should we go over there now?"

I nod, standing up. Our father used to teach us archery, a little, before the Capitol got him and took him away in a hovercraft. We know about how to position arms, fingers, shoulders. How far to draw the bow-string back. It's all very simple really.

We arrive at the archery station and I pick up the first bow. They are good bows. Much better than Father's old wooden ones. I hit the centre target first time, and Scar gets the ring just around it.

We continue for about half-an-hour, until I suggest stopping and going to the running track. Scar agrees. We are just about to leave when I see the boy from 11 coming over. He reaches in front of me and picks up my bow.

"Hello," he greets us both nervously.

I regard him with a cold stare. Scar nods to him. "Hello."

The boy is obviously a little unnerved, since he swallows hard and then turns to use the bow. I nod at Scar and we head off to the track.

I am a good sprinter. That could be useful in the arena if I need to run away. However, I should think Scar and I would be the ones chasing the others. We are nearly as skilled as Careers. We have very good chances, I am slowly realizing that now.

The instructor tells us to do sprinting, jogging and running. I only sprint. Scar is better with running.

We have just finished our second lap when the gong sounds for lunch. Scar and I leave the track and walk to the canteen.

Diego Durian – District 11

Lunch was pretty gloomy. I sat with Henrietta (or 'Hen' as she insists on being called), and we didn't talk at all. OK, maybe I could have made conversation. But honestly I couldn't be asked.

I planned to do some climbing practice as we enter the Hall, so I head straight for the massive metal frame that sits against the wall. It's huge, much, much taller than any of the technically-private-property orchard trees that Rana and I would climb back home, but I could definitely scale it.

Attaching myself to the harness, I fumble with the straps for a while, trying to figure out the clips and switches. Why does everything here in the Capitol have to be so complicated?

But finally, I'm wearing the harness safely (after checking with the instructor) and am ready to start climbing. With sweaty hands, mostly from excitement rather than nerves, I begin to scale the frame.

Once I get going, the rhythm becomes natural. Before I know it, I've reached the top of the bars. Looking down, I don't feel dizzy or sick or scared, which is at least one good thing. Maybe now I'll have a better chance of surviving if I can escape up a tall tree or something.

When I reach the bottom after abseiling clumsily down, I am met with my District partner – Henrietta. She looks nervous as she straps herself into the second harness and latches onto the first bar.

"Hi," I greet her. She gives me a tense nod and lifts her foot up slowly to meet the next piece of frame. Sometimes I just can't understand people who are afraid of heights or who can't climb. It's just natural to me. But I guess not everyone from 11 is the same.

For my next station, I head to the plant-identification station, since I know a few bits and pieces about edible plants. After all, when food was especially short, Rana and I would often resort to harmless flowers and leaves to eat.

I am given a simulation which is fairly simple to complete and involves guessing which plants are poisonous or not. When I glance at the massive clock on the wall, I see that we have only fifteen minutes of our last hour to train.

I'd better get moving.

Corbin Latter – District 12

This is all such a waste of time. Nobody asked for this anyway. Just a chance for the Careers to show off their skills and for the Lower-District kids to wallow in their misery. Anyway, everybody knows that the tributes from 12 will some of the first to die. I have already accepted my fate. I can guarantee that I will not make it past the Cornucopia.

I sigh and look around. There's nothing that suits my current mood.

Then a snappy voice in my head tells me to get on with things, or else I'll run out of time and then what will happen? I'm still not sure what I'm showing the Gamemakers for my private session. I need some ideas, and I need a lot more time.

I've been to the running track, the climbing frame (which was a complete failure), the knife-throwing station (another fail) and the plant-identification unit. None of them have helped me enormously. I just have to keep rotating around them all, I guess.

Eventually I choose the spear-throwing station. I've never handled a spear, but hopefully it'll help me a little.

Approaching the station, I spot the girl from 11 standing with a spear in her hand, ready to throw it at the target board. Hmm. It's a bit of a surprise to see another Lower-District tribute at one of the weaponry stations. Her spear lands on the outer ring of the target.

I walk up to the spear rack and take out one of the long, shiny steel weapons. It feels lighter than I thought it would, which is good since I'm not very strong. Raising it up to my head, I throw it forwards as far as I can.

To my disappointment, it lands on the outer ring, just like the girl's. I obviously have a lot more time to practice.

I continue with the spears long after the girl from 11 has left. Finally I manage to just hit the layer before the bullseye, which I'm surprised about.

Well, at least I have _some_ skill with weapons now. All I have to hope for is that there's a spear in the Cornucopia that I can grab.

 **A/N: The training is finished! Next, we'll be moving onto the private training sessions with the Gamemakers, and then the scores.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Are you hopeful for your own tribute's score?**

 **2\. Who was your favorite from this chapter?**

 **3\. Which tribute from this chapter do you think made the most of their time?**

 **Also, as one last note: don't worry if you feel that your tribute hasn't been mentioned a lot. Trust me, they will get their POV in due course.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	28. Private Sessions

**A/N: Hi everyone! We're now onto the private sessions, told through the POV of the Head Gamemaker. Enjoy!**

Caligula Montgomery – Head Gamemaker

"Lysander MacNeal – District 1!" My colleague Augustus calls through the microphone.

I watch as a tall boy walks into the Hall, an air of confidence about him. I lean back in my chair, wondering what kind of talent he has. District 1 is always good.

Lysander turns to face us, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "First, I'm going to show you my sword skills," he says. Picking a sword off the rack, he begins to attack one of the dummies. I glance around at the others. This is definitely good enough already for a high score.

Next, Lysander shows us his strength with some of the weights. Not as impressive as his sword fighting, but still worthy of a number above 7.

He leaves afterwards and the girl is called in – Hypatia Diamond, her name is. She shows us her talents with climbing and a selection of weapons such as a bow, knives and a sword. Impressive, again. I was expecting a good show anyway.

After Hypatia we have the boy from District 2, Johnathan Victor. With a last name like his, he should be from a rich family, but his skills aren't as wide as the two from 1 and he obviously hasn't had proper training. That much is clear. However, his sword skills are very good and he demonstrates some climbing and running too.

Next up we have Shailene Swift from 2. The only skill she shows is knife-throwing, in which she hits the bullseye every time. Extraordinary, but if she had more to offer we could have thought of a higher score.

After the pair from 2, we have Jai Zenon from 3. He does some shelter-building work, along with some more quick survival skills. Then, surprisingly, he shows us his skills with knives, swords and even spears. Very good. I certainly didn't expect a more technical tribute to be so good with weapons.

Next is his sister, Tierney. She is obviously lost and has no idea what to show us, so she does a few survival stations such as fire-lighting, shelter-building and tool-making. Not as impressive as Jai.

After 3, we have Scyllas Oceans from 4. He looks pretty strong, but doesn't go for the weights. Instead he shows off his extraordinary skills with a trident. Very impressive and worthy of a good score. However, he doesn't show anything else, which is slightly disappointing.

His District partner, Pavati, is a whole other story. She manages to do trident-work, a few survival stations and the knife-throwing station, along with a little sword practice. Much more diverse.

District 5 comes next, with Zachary Hillman first. He throws some spears, but they aren't well-aimed or well-thrown, so that's disappointing. He also does some climbing, but it doesn't impress me.

His partner, Camelia Jordan, also works with the spears and is a natural with them. Definitely getting a higher score than Zachary. However, her clumsiness in the fire-lighting station sets her back, and her shelter falls down at the shelter-building unit.

Next we have District 6. Jason Dodge, the male, is very good with weights and manages to throw a few too. He also does some running on the track, showing a variety of different speeds and exercises. Good, but not amazing.

His District partner, Kiva Briks, is a huge disappointment. She manages to do a simple quiz at the plant-identification station, which is a good sign, but then bursts into tears half-way through and sits down on the floor crying for the rest of the session. I shake my head. Who knows what will happen to her in the arena.

District 7 next. The boy, Charlie Burns, shows good skill with an axe, but misses the dummy twice and doesn't do much damage. Even though he also manages to lift some weights, I can tell he's holding back for some reason.

The girl, Quinn Heartwood, does a trickier plant quiz and gets top marks for it. Useful for her time in the arena for sure. She also spends some time at the fire-lighting station, and manages to light a fire in only five minutes' time, which is impressive. However, she doesn't use any weapons.

The pair from 8 are next in. The boy, Robin Weaver, doesn't do well. He manages some running and sprinting, but when he tries to use a sword it's obvious he hasn't made much effort to train well. The only other activity he does is fire-lighting, which fails. He doesn't manage to light it before his time is up.

The girl, Wilhelmina Forbes, is just as weak as her partner. She does do some climbing on the frame, but falls near the very top, which takes marks off. However, like Robin, she's a fast runner on the track, and does well there. Unfortunately she doesn't show any other talents.

With the pair from 9, we have Corren Faleaf first. He impresses us all with his wide knowledge of plants, and then with his strength in the weight-lifting station. He also does some practice with a sword, but it doesn't go too well, which is disappointing.

His partner, Vita Sairne, is certainly unorthodox. Despite being from a lower District, she is very skilled with all types of weapons. She completes a difficult plant quiz and manages to squeeze some climbing into her session too. Definitely getting a high score.

Next up are the District 10 twins. The boy, Orion Adams, goes first, though we can hear him making a fuss about not being with his twin. He manages to show some archery, which is impressive, but he seems a little zoned-out and unattentive to what he's doing, which could be a problem in the arena. He also shows off some of his other skills such as climbing, tracking and running. Impressive for a Lower-District tribute.

His sister Scarlet is just as skilled, showing the exact same talents as her twin. However, she also visits the fire-lighting station and stays there for the rest of her session, playing with the fire she's made. Looks like we may have a bit of a pyromaniac on our hands here.

Now we have the two from 11: Diego Durian goes first. He seems very nervous and doesn't do much, except practicing with the various survival stations. He also uses the tracking station, but even the whole performance isn't very impressive.

Henrietta Joseph, his partner, is slightly better, showing off her strength and her wide array of survival skills. However, she doesn't have enough time to finish lighting her fire at the very end, which is unfortunate.

Last but not least, District 12 enter. The boy, Corbin Latter, seems to have given up already and barely tries in his session, doing some running and some spear-throwing practice. But by the end of his session, we are not impressed with his few skills. He'll have to work much harder if he wants to survive.

The girl, Annabella Reed, is the youngest tribute but still tries harder than her eighteen year-old partner. She completes a difficult plant identification test in record time and also has enough time to make some complicated traps that she has obviously learnt how to do in training previously. Good, for her age.

When all the tributes have finished, we tally up their marks and decide on scores. This will certainly take the rest of the day to complete, but once we're finished, they can be aired on tonight's episode of the Hunger Games.

 **So, we've seen the private sessions of all the tributes! I tried to work in their strengths, so hopefully everyone's happy.**

 **I've decided not to have questions for this chapter.**

 **Next up, the scores!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	29. Scores & Reactions

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, this time with the scores of all the tributes plus their reactions…**

Lysander MacNeal – District 1

"Welcome, Panem, to the latest episode of the Hunger Games!" The show host, Vannessa Starr, sits behind a desk, holding a handful of papers. "And tonight we will be discussing the tributes' scores!"

I swallow hard, glancing at Hypatia nervously. The pressure's heavy on both of us, and the District 2 and 4 tributes, to get high scores. I ball my fists and stare straight at the screen as Vannessa reads off the first piece of paper.

"Lysander MacNeal of District 1: a score of 10."

I give a sigh of relief. I expected something like that. Persephone, our escort, claps her hands excitedly and whispers, "Well done, darling!" Lilith looks pleased but doesn't say anything.

Hypatia Diamond – District 1

"Hypatia Diamond of District 1 with a score of 9."

 _Nine? Nine!_ "That's not fair though!" I say loudly. "I did way more than him anyway! How come I get a 9?"

I see Lysander roll his eyes but I don't care. Lilith shoots me a glare. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Hypatia. Most Careers get a score between 8 and 12."

I sigh and fold my arms, trying to think of what I could've done better in my session.

Johnathan Victor – District 2

Shailene and I sit on the couch with our escort, Claudiessa, and Harrison, who has been going on all night about how low he thinks our scores will be. I'm desperate to prove him wrong, but I'm also worried in case he's right.

"Johnathan Victor of District 2 – a score of 8."

Eight. I sigh loudly. Claudiessa looks apologetic. I glance at Harrison. Despite being a little drunk, our mentor is still able to comprehend what the TV host said. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I guess you put on a spectacular show, then?"

I sigh again and lean back against the couch. Eight is probably the lowest score for a Career. This is bad. Really bad.

Shailene Swift – District 2

"Shailene Swift from District 2, with a score of 8."

"No! No way!" I shout at the TV screen, anger boiling up inside my stomach. "I can't have the same score as _him_!" I point my finger at Johnathan, furious. It's not fair! I did my knife-throwing!

"Shailene, dear, do be quiet," Claudiessa says gently. I glare at Harrison, who is smirking at me.

 _Why_ didn't I get a higher score? "This is all your fault!" I shout at nobody in particular, and run out of the room.

Jai Zenon – District 3

"Jai Zenon of District 3 – a score of 9."

I smile as our escort, Corallaine, walks into the room and gasps at the big silver number on the screen. "You got a nine? Oh, wonderful!"

Pixella nods slightly. "Yes, that's…that's good." She hasn't really spoken to any of us since the train ride, and her presence is really unnerving, but when she does speak she usually has something wise to say. "If you get…a high score, then you do well in the Games."

I glance at Tierney. She looks miserable.

"I know I'm going to be terrible…" she says, her head in her hands. I don't say anything.

Tierney Zenon – District 3

"Tierney Zenon from District 3…with a score of 6."

My eyes widen and I give a small smile. _A score of six?_ That's actually better than I hoped for! I was sure I would get a four or a five _at least_!

"Good job," Jai says, smiling, as Corallaine pats me on the back. I glance over at Pixella. I don't really like her much, but her opinion matters I guess.

"You were average," Pixella says. "Not good enough."

My smile vanishes.

Scyllas Oceans – District 4

"Scyllas Oceans from District 4, with a score of 9."

Nine. Well, I suppose it could be much worse. I know that my allies all got more or less the same score as that, so at least we're not too far apart. It's good to know we're on the same skill level.

Our escort, Millennia, gives a squeal of excitement and flutters around me, saying how she pleased she is with my score.

Pavati stays silent, obviously nervous. Finnlay, our mentor, keeps quiet, but when I catch his eye he gives me a nod of approval.

Pavati Nox – District 4

"Pavati Nox of District 4 – with a score of 10."

Ten! I gasp in surprise. Did I really do that well? It didn't feel like I was showing much in the actual session. Millennia hugs me and goes on about how proud she is, while Finnlay congratulates us.

I glance at Scyllas. If we're going to be allies, I have to be on good terms with him. "You did well," I say politely.

Scyllas doesn't look very happy that I got a higher score than him, but he nods tersely. "You too." At least he's willing to co-operate.

Zachary Hillman – District 5

"Zachary Hillman of District 5, scoring a 5."

A _five_? Nobody's gotten a five yet. Even that girl from 3 got a higher score than me. I sigh and sit back on the couch. Maybe I didn't try hard enough. But I can't exactly go back in time.

"Well, you've screwed up." Xeph tells me. I don't bother to look around at him. I know now that my chance of winning has just decreased. Even if I make a good impression at the interviews, nobody's going to pay me much notice.

Our escort, Hestia, lays a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, dear," she says, more sympathetic than I was expecting. "I'm sure you'll still have a chance."

Camelia gives me a 'too-bad' look and then turns excitedly to the TV when her name is said.

Camelia Jordan – District 5

"Camelia Jordan of District 5, with a score of 6."

Oh. I sit back, disappointed. I thought I did better than that! And that seems a little unfair. Didn't I do well with the spears too?

Then I remember how my shelter fell down and when I knocked over my fire at the two survival stations. That must have set me back. Ugghh…

Xeph looks displeased, but Hestia smiles at me. "Well, don't look so glum! You got an average score!"

Whatever. Over-average would have been better. I glare at the TV screen and sulk.

Jason "Ace" Dodge – District 6

"Jason Dodge from District 6, with a score of 6."

Six! Well, that's more than I expected, but still. I would have liked something a bit higher, at least a seven, maybe. Our escort Rubietta smiles at me but doesn't say anything. Olivia looks totally indifferent, which is unhelpful.

No matter what I got, though, I know that my District partner's score will be the worst of them all. From what she said at dinner, she didn't even do anything except some simple plant quiz!

Kiva Briks – District 6

"Kiva Briks of District 6 – a score of 3."

I give a sob and bury my face in my hands. _A score of 3…a score of 3…_ why didn't I do anything in the session? I've got the lowest score so far and I realize I only have myself to blame!

"Oh, Kiva, darling…" Rubietta says, hurrying over to me. But nobody can console me. I can't deal with this anymore. In a fit, I run out of the room to my bedroom.

I have no chance. No chance at all! It's so unfair! Why couldn't they give me a higher score?

Charlie Burns – District 7

"Charlie Burns of District 7, with a score of 6."

A score of six. Well, I guess it could be worse. But if I was ever hoping to make a good impression, I've lost the chance. I sigh and glance over at Quinn. She doesn't seem to care about my score, and instead stares at the large screen, waiting for her big silver number to appear.

Our escort, Sapphirya, pats my shoulder and tells me that it doesn't matter. Of course it matters! I really wish I had worked more on my axe skills…then maybe I wouldn't have missed the dummies so many times.

 _Great job, Char._ I feel like I've failed myself.

Quinn Heartwood – District 7

"Quinn Heartwood from District 7, with a score of 7."

What? How did I get such a high score? My heart soars as the silver number circles the screen and slowly fades away. I can't believe it. I was sure I would get a five or six.

Charlie looks glum at my larger score, but I really don't care. Sapphirya congratulates me and Rowanna, our mentor, looks proud. I'm proud of myself too. Who knew I could get such a high score? Especially since all I used were the survival stations.

Robin Weaver – District 8

"Robin Weaver of District 8 – a score of 5."

That's…that's disappointing. I try to think back to what I did. Running, sword-fighting, some survival skills…surely that's at least worthy of a seven or six? I fold my arms.

Cordelia comes over and sits on the couch with us both. "Well. It could be worse," she says quietly.

Our mentor, Jake, hasn't even bothered to come and see the scores, and to be honest I can't stand to be near him. Probably drinking away all his worries in his room. Great. So I'm now stuck with a bad score and a bad mentor. Plus a District partner that doesn't care about me.

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8

"Wilhelmina Forbes from District 8 – with a score of 4."

No. Way.

A score of four?

That can't be right! That means I've got the second-lowest score out of all the tributes! Second-lowest to that squirt Kiva Briks from Six!

How is this happening?

Robin shoots me a sympathetic look but I don't bother to acknowledge it. And to top it all off, our stupid mentor hasn't even bothered to see the stupid scores.

I storm off to my room.

Corren Faleaf – District 9

"Corren Faleaf from District 9 – with a score of 7."

Seven. Great. I mean, I wasn't expecting a huge score from the moment I stepped into the Hall, but this is OK I guess.

I look over at Vita. She's pacing the room and keeps glancing excitedly at the TV screen, obviously desperate to hear what kind of score she gets. Of course, only a District 2 transplant in District 9 gets excited over the scores. I roll my eyes.

Our mentor, Cressa, smiles at me and nods. She's one of the oldest mentors, in her mid forties or so, but she's pretty understanding and is probably one of the best. So at least I have a good mentor as well as a score.

Vita Sairne – District 9

"Vita Sairne from District 9 – a score of 8."

Yes! A high score! Of course, all along I knew I would get something about 5 at least, but 8 is brilliant!

Corren glares at me, obviously not appreiciating my show of enthusiasm, but I don't care. With a score like this, I get more sponsors, which means more potential gifts, which could mean my eventual victory…the thought makes me smile.

Cressa gives me a high-five and I watch the rest of the scoring in good spirits. This has to be a sign.

Orion "Rio" Adams – District 10

"Orion Adams from District 10 – a score of 8."

So I received the same score as the girl from 9. Interesting. And, if I recall, the scores of the pair from District 2. Which is very good. I am pleased.

Our mentor, some old woman named Leah, gives me a nod. She doesn't like speaking to me, I can tell, because, like most of the people here she thinks I am crazy. I wish people would stop thinking that. I know they talk about me and Scar too.

Royalla smiles at me nervously. "Well done, Orion!"

I hate her.

Scarlet "Scar" Adams – District 10

"Scarlet Adams of District 10, with a score of 8."

Eight. That's my lucky number too. And the same score as Orion, which is very good. It's good to be the same as my twin. That way we can stay together more easily.

Leah smiles at me. I know she thinks I am less 'crazy' than my twin, which is absurd and unfair. We are both the same. We have always been the same.

Royalla's also pleased with me, but I don't care about her or her opinion. I turn my attention to the screen again, watching for the next score.

Diego Durian – District 11

"Diego Durian, from District 11 – a score of 6."

Six. Well, it's better than I thought. Maybe I shoud have tried harder though. Maybe I should have made more of my time.

Again, I think of my sister. I wonder if she can see my score. Or if she's dead.

 _Stop thinking about her and concentrate on the Hunger Games!_ I tell myself. _You're in the Hunger Games!_

It's hard though. And I guess it's only going to get harder from here.

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District 11

"Henrietta Joseph from District 11 – a score of 6."

I got the same as Diego, then. Actually, I got the same as a lot of the others, which is kind of comforting in a weird way. Now I know that I'm not going to stick out like a sore thumb, which was what our mentor warned us about.

Speak of the devil. When he isn't off his face on drugs, Oscar is either drunk or a right pain in the ass to be in company with. He comes through the door, waving his arms.

"So? What were your scores, then?" he yells at us. I sigh as Cornelius hurries over to sedate him.

Corbin Latter – District 12

Finally. One of the many problems that come from being a tribute of 12 is that we're _always_ last.

"Corbin Latter from District 12 – a score of 4."

A four. Really? Was I that bad? I got the same score as that girl from 8 then. And only a point above that soppy girl from 6. What a place to be in.

I finish off the hot chocolate that Fondant gave us and snap that I'm going to bed. I just need to escape for a bit.

Annabella Reed – District 12

"And finally, our last tribute: Annabella Reed from District 12 with a score of 5!"

Five! Wow! I was really not expecting that kind of score. I turn to Fondant, who is clapping her hands together excitedly. "Oh, well done, darling!" she says to me. "You even got more than Corbin!"

I smile as our mentor, Milly, switches off the TV and throws the remote on the couch. "Good job, honey," she says to me. "You might just have a small chance after all."

 **And those were the scores!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Which reaction did you like best?**

 **2\. Which reaction did you like least?**

 **3\. Were the scores predictable or expected?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	30. Night after Interviews

**A/N: The little interval chapter is up! Basically it's just here for some added substance to the story and to exercise my writing muscles before we go into the Games.**

Tierney Zenon – District 3

I lie in my bed, breathing in the scent of my strange Capitol bedroom. Everything is different here. So different.

Tomorrow is the Hunger Games. My stomach twists in dark terror at the thought of it. I know that if I worry too much, it'll all just seem worse but somehow I can't stop the Games from permeating every corner of my brain. Oh God. Oh God.

If I felt confident enough, I would go and see Jai, but I know that he is just as scared as I am. After the disasterous meeting with the Careers in training, we are more vulnerable than ever. I wish wish wish that he had just accepted and joined them. Maybe then I wouldn't be such a target. The words of the District 1 boy's threat ring through my head.

I roll over and close my eyes, my hands over my ears though it doesn't make any difference. I have to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow.

Jason "Ace" Dodge – District 6

I can't sleep. What tomorrow will bring is so terrifying that I literally can't close my eyes without pictures of previous Hunger Games flashing through my mind. Blood, screams, the TV signal dropping so that the screen is stuck on some boy's face being eaten by mutts. Horror, tears, sweat.

I sit up and look around. Am I allowed to get water in the middle of the night? Swinging my legs out of the bed, I heave myself up.

Suddenly a dark shadow steps from the corner and I jump out of my skin. To my relief, I realize it's only an Avox. A tall girl with black hair. She walks to the door, looking at me expectantly.

"C-can I have some water, please?" I ask her. She nods and turns, padding down the corridor.

I lie back down and stare up at the pitch-black ceiling. The Avox has taken my mind off things. Has she been standing there for the whole night? If so, how has she not fallen asleep?

She comes back with a glass. I drink the water and then roll over onto my stomach, desperate now for sleep. If anything, I need strength for tomorrow's trials.

Vita Sairne – District 9

My whole body is buzzing with excitement. I'm almost too excited to sleep, though my eyes are getting prickly with exhaustion and my lids are drooping. Still. Tomorrow is the 120th Hunger Games, and I'm the District Nine female tribute for it!

I wonder briefly how the other tributes are feeling. Probably nervous, scared or excited like me. I think of the Careers. Oh, I wish I was a District 1 or 2 tribute. Or 4. Then maybe they would have invited me into their alliance or at least spoken to me! I could have told them about my history with District 2 as well!

They saw my score on TV. Surely they know who I am. Surely they know that I'm skilled…

But enough over-thinking for now, I tell myself. I close my eyes and pull the covers up over my head. I need my sleep for tomorrow.

Corbin Latter – District 12

I feel ashamed in myself, embarrassed. Father always said that real men never cried, no matter how much they felt like they wanted to. Just goes to show how weak I really am.

I cover my face with my hands. The Hunger Games. The three worst words I know, far worse than any silly swear word. It's the reality TV show that I'm trapped in, and that I can't escape no matter how much I want to. The TV show that I have to take part in tomorrow afternoon.

I made a real ass of myself in the interviews. God. I followed our mentor's advice, I acted tough, I acted strong, but then I had to go and trip and fall on my face on my way out. And the audience laughed like it was some kind of staged event.

Nobody will take me seriously now. But there's no point in getting sponsors anyway. I'm going to die. I'll probably be the first.

It's no use getting to sleep either. I stare across the room, wondering how many other tributes are awake right now, crying or just staring, like I am, contemplating their inevitable death.

 **A short chapter, but like I said, it added detail. Anyway, because it was so short, there won't be any questions.**

 **Next, we have the countdown to the Bloodbath, but the Bloodbath will be after that…so not quite yet. I'm actually kinda nervous, I'll be killing off people's characters soon!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	31. Into the Tubes

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again, and now…we're stepping into the tubes, nearly ready for the Bloodbath.**

Shailene Swift – District 2

"You can do this," I mutter to myself as I shrug on the black coat that my stylist Izzie hands me. She pats my shoulder a little timidly.

"Now, don't you worry dear," she says brightly, smoothing down my ponytail and applying a touch more mascara to my eyes. "You'll do very well."

I don't want to admit that I'm nervous, even if only a little. I try to remind myself that even if I do die, at least I've actually…taken part in the Games. At least I've had a small, brief few minutes on TV. I will be remembered as the District 2 female of the 120th Hunger Games.

Stepping into the tube by the wall, I rest my forehead against the cool glass. Izzie waves at me happily while Harrison watches me go upwards with a cold stare.

 _This could be the end of you, Shai,_ I think nervously. My hands are sweating.

No. I won't let myself die.

Zachary Hillman – District 5

"Can't you at least say what the arena is?" I ask my stylist, Roman, as he adds some more gel to my hair. It feels unnaturally stiff and I don't like it.

"No, no, no." Roman shakes his head and steps back to admire his handiwork. "I'm afraid it's all meant to be a surprise."

I swallow hard as the doors of the glass tube open slowly. I don't know if I can actually step onto the plate. Xeph comes up behind me and pushes me forwards.

"Come on, boy."

I manage to stumble forwards onto the black plate, gripping the glass as I do so. The sweat on my hands creates moisture on the glass.

"G-goodbye, I guess," I say.

Xeph gives me a slight twitch of the mouth, which I now know is his version of a smile. "Not for certain." He replies.

I tilt my head back and stare upwards as the tube begins to move.

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8

My hands are visibly shaking as I pull on a pair of brown leather boots. My stylist, Evangelina, watches me with a critical glare.

"Now, put your chin up and don't be so glum-looking!" she reprimands me, tapping my chin with a long blue fingernail.

I scowl at her. "Wouldn't you feel the same if you were going into a deathmatch?"

"This is no time for arguments," Evangelina says crisply, as I bristle. "Now, put on your coat and step into the tube."

I take the black garment off its hanger and pull it around my shoulders. It feels strangely light for such a big piece of cloth. Not any kind of fabric we can use back home.

Of course, our mentor hasn't bothered to come and see us leave. Not that I was expecting him. What a crap job he's done of _mentoring_ us anyway. If I do die, at least I'll never have to see his face again.

Taking a last glance around the launch room, I step backwards into the glass tube. I can't believe I'm doing this. The doors slide shut.

"Goodbye, darling," Evangelina says coldly, her voice muffled, and the tube begins to slide upwards. Panic overtakes me and I gulp for air, suddenly terrified. No, no, no, no! I can't do this!

Diego Durian – District 11

"You look lovely," Lapis says, moving my fringe to the side. "Now, you can go into the tube! The countdown's starting soon."

I gulp and turn to the glass cylinder. I never thought I could actually be frozen, but here I am.

"I-I don't w-want to," I stammer. What a stupid thing to say, I tell myself. I have to, and Lapis knows it too.

"Come now, stop playing games," he says, and shoves me into the tube. The glass doors slide over and Lapis waves before walking out of the launch room.

Is he meant to leave this early? What if something goes wrong? What if it gets stuck? No, it's moving upwards. My chest constricts and I feel my throat closing up. I begin to pound on the glass – maybe I can break it, maybe I can break out and escape –

My brain is going wild and I can barely think straight. No, I can't do this, I can't die now! Tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I pound again, but nothing happens. A breeze ruffles the top of my head and I know now that I can't do anything to escape.

 **Next, the countdown...**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	32. The Countdown

**A/N: Hi, I'm back. I know, it's been a while, but I now have a new chapter up and hopefully the last one wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. I've decided on an arena, so…let's get into the countdown.**

Scyllas Oceans – District 4

My heart is pounding, both with adrenaline and absolute fear. I've been looking forward to this moment for years, but now that I'm standing on the metal pedestal, over-looking the wide arena that surrounds us.

We're over-looking a wide, dark clearing of mossy grass and dew. On all sides, a cluster of almost-black pine trees blocks out any light, and I can see strange misty cobwebs stretching from tree to tree. But they're not ordinary. They're _huge_. I shake myself as the timer ticks down to 20 seconds.

It's chilly, and a bitter wind sweeps over the clearing. Nobody speaks. I wonder if this might be the last time I feel the wind on my face.

 _Of course not,_ I tell myself, swallowing back my fear. _You're going to win._

Quinn Heartwood – District 7

I feel like just diving off the podium and ending my life right here and now. The situation is so terrifying I want to scream and cry. But at least all the preparation has taught me one thing.

I can't escape this. No matter how hard I try.

The arena is simplistic, with just some pine trees and grass. Whatever. I can worry about that later. I focus on the Cornucopia, which seems weirdly far away. Can I really make it? It's at least fifty meters…

20 seconds. Oh…oh crap. My hands are sweating so badly I have to wipe them on my jacket. Now the real fear is kicking in. My heart rate is speeding up rapidly. But above all of it, I tell myself that I can't let myself die in the Bloodbath. I have to make it past…for District 7.

Corren Faleaf – District 9

20 seconds. I feel dizzy with fear, and wish that there was something to hold onto in case I topple into the mines beneath my pedestal. Everything's blurring, and my brain is having a hard time focussing on little details.

I look around for Vita, but I can't see her anywhere. Maybe she's behind the Cornucopia. Speaking of which, what do I do? Should I run and grab something or go into the trees?

Oh God, ten seconds. I clench my fists. I could get…a weapon. I see a knife and a backpack lying a few meters away. Could I grab them?

Or maybe it's not worth the risk. Oh shit, what do I do?

Annabella Reed – District 12

I tried to show them that I was strong, but now I have no hope. Tears are flooding down my face and they keep coming, even when I try to wipe them away. I feel like that silly girl from 6.

10 seconds. Is that really all we have left? I feel strangely withdrawn from the world, as if I'm floating away.

 _Oh no! Am I going to faint?_ But it's happened before and the feelings don't match up, thank goodness.

Then I remember the girl from 3…Tierney? I look around for her or Jai, hoping they might let me into their alliance. I spot Jai a few pedestals away, and lick my lips anxiously. OK, maybe I can run after him and get his attention, then we can go find Tierney and meet up?

I'm too scared to make any plans, so I just shiver and keep watching the massive orange timer. We have less than 6 seconds. I sniff loudly and wipe my face with my hands, my heart hammering in my chest.

I have to try, right?

Kiva Briks – District 6

I don't care what anyone thinks right now. I can't deal with this. I can't…can't do it. I can't run that far to the Cornucopia, I can't pick up some stupid backpack and I could never use a knife to defend myself or hunt.

I have to face the truth now.

I am pathetic.

I choke slightly as I realize that we have 7 seconds before the Games start. No. No, I really can't. Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do?

Staring at the ground, I imagine the mines scattered around the pedestal. I wonder what it feels like to be exploded. Does it hurt? Will bits of me go everywhere?

I glance around. On my left is the boy from 1, smiling cockily. On the right, the girl from 10.

Maybe…maybe if I let myself just…kind of fall, then maybe it would all be over. And I would never have to worry about anything ever again.

 _Time to be brave, Kiva. For once._

3 seconds.

I still have time.

"Goodbye," I say, into thin air, and the girl and boy from 10 and 1 look at me, surprised, before I take a deep breath and step forwards into oblivion.

Lysander MacNeal – District 1

My ears are ringing from the blast. The weak little girl from 6…she killed herself.

The first death.

Fine. There are still twenty-one others to kill. Then…then I could actually win this.

Blood covers the ground, along with bits of body that I didn't even know a person could have. I force myself to swallow down the bile in my throat and to try and relieve the dryness.

 _BOOM._

The gong. For a split second, I'm still frozen in shock, then I remember – I'm a Career, I have to run to the Cornucopia, meet with the others – it's what's expected of me -

I leap off the pedestal and suddenly crash into the girl from 10.

 **And that was the countdown. Just for anyone who missed it, the arena is a dark pine forest with extraordinarily large cobwebs covering the trees and bushes. It's cold and there is sun, but it's weak and luke-warm.**

 **And now, for our first dead tribute…**

 **24** **th** **– Kiva Briks. I think we all knew that this young lady was destined to die from the minute she was Reaped from District 6. Coming from a rich family, spoilt and kept in the dark about the Games for most of her life, she was totally unprepared for any kind of stressful situation like the actual Hunger Games. Thanks to Huntress again for this tribute, who was a bit of a brat but still a good character.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	33. The Bloodbath

**A/N: Hey guys, the next chapter is here, with the Bloodbath…and, of course, some of our first deaths.**

Annabella Reed – District 12

The gong sounds and my heart leaps into my throat. My chests seems to constrict for a few seconds. I'm frozen in fear.

I manage to jump down tentatively from my pedestal, landing with a thud on the ground. All around me, people are screaming and running as the Careers begin their annual Bloodbath. My body freezes up again as I try to figure what to do and where to go. I can't stay here forever!

Suddenly somebody grabs my hair and throws me onto the pedestal, knocking the breath out of my lungs. I blink rapidly, terror and adrenaline pulsing through my body. The boy from 1 raises a sword above me, aiming for my stomach.

I try to kick out, but he dodges my foot and brings down the sword. For a second, there's a blinding flash of pain in my stomach and everything blurs, as if I need glasses. I fall sideways off the pedestal, shocked by the amount of blood coming from my wound. I've never seen so much. It's getting all over my hands now too as I try to stop the bleeding. I don't want - don't want to die -

The boy kicks my side and stabs me again. The pain is duller now, in my throat somewhere. The last thing I see is the glint of the blade in the watery sun, in _me_ , before my vision fades to black.

Johnathan Victor – District 2

I run over to where Lysander stands over the District 12 girl, holding a blood-stained sword in his hand. I grab his arm. "Come on, we need to find the others quick!"

Lysander turns to look at me, nods and hurries off towards the Cornucopia. I follow, keeping focused on the golden horn. I need supplies and a weapon before I can do anything.

Ducking inside, I grab the first backpack I see – a red one that looks pretty heavy. Lysander tosses me a sword that I barely manage to catch. "Here, take this. You might need it."

Hypatia and Pavati come crashing inside the Cornucopia, both holding a backpack each. Neither of them are armed, but I'm guessing we all will be soon.

After all, it's not a Bloodbath without Careers.

Camelia Jordan – District 5

The world around me is distorted and vague as I sprint across the grass, barely managing to dodge as somebody's knife whizzes over my head. I have to get some kind of weapon or at least some supplies before I can get away – it's only common sense!

I snatch up a small black backpack, noting that it might camouflage me in the forest. But there's no time to stop and think. Twisting around, I stare across the clearing as time slows down for a few seconds. I'm in too much shock to think straight right now.

Then, to my relief, I spot a glint of metal in the grass and grab at it, finding a machete lying on the ground. Perfect, but I don't know if I could actually kill anyone. Despite all my spear throwing, I've never actually considered the real thing.

Well, killing can wait. Right now I need to get out of here, and possibly find Zach, and make sure he's OK. I swing the backpack onto my shoulder and hold my machete out, hoping that nobody dares to attack me.

Jason "Ace" Dodge – District 6

I can't believe Kiva killed herself. Well, I always guessed she'd never make it through the Bloodbath, but still. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen her do.

I force myself to think about something else. The chances of me being dead in the next five minutes are very high. I need to switch into the part of my brain that's used for my card tricks and illusions. I need to get serious now. This is the start of the Hunger Games.

I look around frantically for some kind of backpack or weapon – throwing cards would be excellent – but there's nothing nearby and I can tell my time is wasted here. I need to get away, and fast.

I turn and begin to sprint, thanking God for my natural sprinting skills. My brain is barely registering the ground beneath my feet or any of my surroundings, so as I duck underneath a low-hanging branch and slide underneath, I don't even care that I scrape my leg on a rock. The adrenaline dulls the pain.

The shouts and screams of the Bloodbath are fading as I run, and soon my body starts to tire. I slow down to a jog, then a walk, carefully avoiding the cobwebs that cover the trees around me. This is a really creepy arena, and there must be mutts everywhere…I need to find a place to rest and hide, then I need food and water.

Charlie Burns – District 7

I can hear knives thudding on the ground behind me, and my breath coming in ragged gasps. I can't keep running forever, and the girl from 2 is going to catch me sooner or later.

I should have known I would never make it past the Bloodbath.

"Thought you could run forever, huh?" The girl says with a cold smile. She's cornered me against the wall of the Cornucopia. There's no escape. I glance in terror at the shiny silver knife in her hand. It's her last one, but that doesn't matter. I'm still doomed.

"Please…just make it quick," I say. My voice sounds high-pitched and squeaky, but I don't care. I'm too terrified of this crazy girl to think straight. I hardly know what I'm saying.

The girl shrugs. "If that's what you want."

Without any warning, she flings her knife at my head. For a split second, everything seems to stop. All I can hear is my own heartbeat. Then, suddenly, blinding pain splits open my head and there is nothing.

Diego Durian – District 11

I flatten myself against the inside wall of the Cornucopia, my heart thudding in my chest. Despite the darkness of the horn, I can see the shape of the girl from 10 in the entrance, with her creepy-as-hell twin beside her. I can see he's holding a bow, while she's armed with a sword.

"We can see you." They say together. For a moment, nothing happens, then suddenly an arrow comes zooming out of the darkness and lodges itself in my chest.

The pain takes my breath away. I've never felt anything like this before. The boy lowers his arm and the twins glance at each other.

"W-why don't you just kill me? Get it done with?" I snarl, wondering if I should try and pull out the arrow. I've seen other tributes do it before, but sometimes they die anyway. The girl gives a cold laugh.

"Because we like it when you bleed."

The girl nears me and holds up her sword. The light streaming in from the clearing makes the blade glint. The boy stays where he is, smiling fixedly.

"Say goodbye." The girl says, bending down to my level. Her eyes are wide and terrifying. There's madness there, but something else, like…joy? I can't focus well. I must be losing a lot of blood. The pain is still rippling through my chest and I can barely breathe.

Suddenly the girl swipes the sword across my throat.

The pain blinds me and it all ends there.

Orion "Rio" Adams – District 10

"Somebody is coming," I say quickly, as Scar straightens up and inspects her bloodied swordblade. Raising my bow, I pull back the string, pin-pointing the boy from 9 sprinting towards the Cornucopia. He bends down for a backpack near the entrance and I shoot, but my hands are shaking and I miss.

"Shit," I say. Scar walks up behind me, silently. "Let's go." She says. "We've made a kill. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes." I nod. "Get a backpack."

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8

I'm so scared, but I know I can't stop running. I have to keep going. Up ahead, I see the boy from 7 slouched against the Cornucopia wall, with the District 2 girl raiding his backpack. I turn, horrified at the sight, but the image is branded into my brain.

 _Focus, Will,_ I tell myself. I'm near tears again as I push aside some branches and glance over my shoulder. Nobody has seen me leave, which is a relief.

"District 8?"

I jump at the sound of the voice, turning and holding up my hands instinctively. But nobody runs at me to attack. Instead I see the girl from 11 standing about a meter away from me, her face taught and full of fear.

"Don't-don't kill me, OK?" she says shakily, taking a step back. "I'm-I'm just scared. Don't kill me. We're both in the same boat."

I shake my head, lowering my hands slightly. "Don't worry, I'm not armed," I say, my voice coming out higher than I expected it would. But at least I sound a bit calmer than I feel. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Um – do you want to be allies?" the girl asks. She still looks wary and terrified. "I mean, if you don't, please, just leave me, but if you do – then –"

I cut her off, motioning up ahead. "We have to get out of sight," I say. My brain is starting to work again.

"Why should I ally with you?" I ask her, as we climb into a tree and settle on the middle branches. The girl swallows hard and swings her legs anxiously. "Well, I know…a lot about surviving, and I'm strong, and agile…"

"OK, OK." I think for a second. "And…um, it might seem a little silly, but what's your name? Mine's Will."

"Hen." The girl says with a small smile. Then she holds out her hand. "Allies?"

I shake it. "Allies."

Corbin Latter – District 12

I crouch behind a pile of backpacks, hoping and praying that the girl from 1 doesn't see me. She's standing by a rack of swords on the wall, running her fingers down and along the blades. I watch her in terror, my heartbeat so loud I'm sure she can hear it.

"Do you really think that I can't see you?" She says, and I jump, sending a few backpacks rolling away. Oh God, oh God. I grit my teeth, my legs beginning to ache from being squashed up. I don't dare move.

"So naïve." The Career girl suddenly pulls a sword from the rack and approaches my hiding place with terrifying ease. Then she holds up her sword and I close my eyes. This must the end.

"Hypatia?"

I breathe a sigh of relief as a male voice comes from the entrance. Hypatia turns but doesn't lower her weapon. "Oh, Lysander. I found the District 12 boy. You shouldn't have interrupted."

"Ha ha." The District 1 boy approaches, smiling down at me coldly. "OK, what are you waiting for?"

"N-no, please don't!" I don't know why, but I suddenly start speaking, desperate to escape this fate. I can't go this soon! "Please, don't kill me, I'll do anything-"

But suddenly the silver blade goes down and a sharp, horrible pain floods through my chest. I feel the breath being driven out of me and I gag slightly. The girl cackles quietly and pulls out the sword, which causes even more pain. For a moment, I stare up at the ceiling of the Cornucopia, before someone's boot collides with my head and my brain shuts down.

Tierney Zenon – District 3

"Jai!" I scream, my eyes flooding with tears. "JAI!" Oh my God, what if he's dead? I can't find my brother and I don't care if the Careers find me now. I need to make sure he's still alive.

"Jai!" I cry again, but I can't see him in the throng of running tributes.

Suddenly somebody tackles me and pushes me down, driving the breath out of my lungs and winding me badly. I try to scramble away, before a familiar voice hisses next to my ear. "Stop screaming, Tier, I'm right here. That girl from 2 nearly got you!"

I twist away and sit up, banging my arm on a knife embedded in the grass by my elbow. "Oh…" My eyes widen as Jai straightens up, climbing to his feet and grabbing my hand. "Come on," he says. "We have to go!"

I notice he has a backpack on his shoulders, which is good, so hopefully we'll have food or water or something useful at least. I follow my brother through the border of pine trees and into the dark forest.

Cobwebs frame every tree and we almost get caught in one as we run. Slowly, as the sounds of the Bloodbath fade, so does my adrenaline and we slow to a walk. Jai looks around the trees, clearly looking for shelter of some sort.

"Will the Careers be after us?" I ask worriedly.

"Probably."

I shiver and follow him through the trees.

Vita Sairne – District 9

"I can't believe I'm finally doing this…" I say.

The boy from 8 stares at me, terror painting his face. There's something about his expression that almost makes me want to let him go, but I quickly remind myself of my heritage. Despite my District number now, I will always be of District 2.

"If-if you just let me go, then…I'll never bother you again!" The boy says quickly. He's obviously delusional. Of course I'm not letting him go!

"But if I kill you, you won't bother me then, will you?" I cut off his pleading and press the blade of my knife against his throat. I have to do this. And then, if I do this, I can maybe join the Careers, or…find Corren?

The boy closes his eyes and that's when I swipe the metal across his throat. His eyes fly open and he falls to the ground, blood gushing from his wound.

I swallow hard and stare at the blade of the knife.

I know this isn't right. But I get a thrill from it. The killing, the blood.

I can't help myself. I'm a natural Career.

 **And that was the Bloodbath…wow. Six tributes dead already.**

 **23** **rd** **– Annabella Reed, killed by Lysander MacNeal. As much as I loved Annabella as a character, she wasn't cut out for the Games and she was far too gentle and kind to last long. She might have survived the Bloodbath but it was unlikely. Believe me, it was painful to kill her off. Thanks again to Ahungergamesfan07 for submitting the youngest and sweetest tribute.**

 **22** **nd** **– Charlie Burns, killed by Shailene Swift. I don't think any of us felt very attached to this particular character and he wasn't prepared for the Games. With his mediocre personality and the fact that I haven't mentioned him much, he was almost certainly a guaranteed death. Along with this, he was clearly destined for the Bloodbath. Thanks again to Guest for submitting a good early-death tribute.**

 **21** **st** **– Diego Durian, killed by Scarlet Adams. Like Charlie, Diego wasn't much to talk about, and he definitely didn't have a lot to offer to sponsors. Being from a low District and being very unskilled as a whole, it just wasn't his destiny to win the Hunger Games and I think we could all have guessed that. Thanks again to Ahungergamesfan07 for this tribute.**

 **20** **th** **– Corbin Latter, killed by Hypatia Diamond. This tribute was a jerk to say the least and I don't think any of the tributes (or readers) liked him much. Plus, being from District 12 didn't help his chances and he barely tried in training. However, he was never meant to get very far and even if he did win, he'd probably never be satisfied. Thanks again to PoppingBalloons for this tribute.**

 **19** **th** **– Robin Weaver, killed by Vita Sairne. Like all of our current male deaths, Robin was medium and wasn't really destined to make it past the Bloodbath. Even if he did get quite a good score in training and even manage to nearly make an alliance with Corbin, he just didn't have the requirements to survive. Thanks again to Stargazer for this tribute.**

 **And so we head into the first day with our 18 remaining tributes next…**

 **And I've decided to put up questions again:**

 **1\. What do you think about Will and Hen's alliance? Will it work or fail?**

 **2\. Do you think any of the deaths were unexpected? Which ones were predictable?**

 **3\. Any predictions for Day 1?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	34. Day 1

**A/N: Hey guys! We've passed through the Bloodbath with six tributes dead, now we're onto the first day of the 120** **th** **Hunger Games. Sorry about the long break, a lot has been going on recently.  
**

Pavati Nox – District 4  
12:07  


"OK, guys," I say, seating myself on the grass beside Hypatia and Johnathan. "You all know what we need now."

"A leader." Lysander says suddenly.

I nod. "Yeah. A leader. So…who's it gonna be?"

Johnathan stands up and folds his arms. "It should be Lysander," he says. I raise my eyebrows and Hypatia glares at him. "Sucking up to him now are we?" she says angrily.

"No!" Johnathan replies. He looks embarrassed. "I just think that he'd make a better leader than any of us."

"We need somebody smart, strong and brave." Scyllas speaks up. I glance over at him. He's focused on making a fire with some twigs and dried grass. "Therefore Lysander's a pretty obvious choice."

Hypatia looks very annoyed. "But what about me?" she asks indignantly. "I'm all of those things and more! Why don't I get to be the leader?" She folds her arms crossly.

"I think a vote is in order," Shailene says. "Before we can make any decisions. Those in favor of Hypatia as leader, raise your hands."

I keep my hand by my side. No way. Despite our spoiled princess' words, I'm sure a squirrel would be a better choice. None of the boys raise their hands and Shailene keeps hers down too.

Hypatia makes a face of exaggerated annoyance and glares at the ground.

"Those in favor of Lysander?" Shailene asks, and instantly raises her hand.

I do too. Lysander smiles, but not in a good way. He's going to make a good leader no doubt, but somehow I just don't trust him. Oh well. As everyone puts their hand in the air, it's clear Lysander's won the vote.

"Well, looks like I'm in charge," our new leader says with a smirk at Hypatia. She glares at him.

I swallow. Something tells me this isn't quite in the best interests of the group.

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District 11  
12:55

"Hey, um…Will?"

My ally turns to look back at me, her face tense. "Yeah?"

"Um…maybe we should turn back. I don't know, I'm just getting a bad feeling about all this."

Will glances around and shrugs. "Why? Maybe because of the giant webs everywhere? Yeah, I'm getting a bad feeling too, but we can't turn back. We have to find a place to rest and…collect our thoughts for a bit."

"Why not just stop here, then?" I say, pointing to a hollow in the ground next to a pine tree trunk. It's not the best shelter but I really, really don't want to carry on. There's just something very unnerving about this part of the forest.

"Fine…" Will sighs and approaches the hollow. She sits down and buries her head in her hands. "God…what are we going to do?"

"We should have got some supplies. Maybe some food or water," I tell her, feeling even more anxious. Our situation is worse than I thought. "Maybe I should have got a backpack or a weapon at least."

Will looks up at me. "Yeah, that would have made a really big difference. And I haven't seen any signs of animals or anything out here." She sighs again.

"OK, well…what can we do to find something to eat or drink?" I say. "We could look around for a stream, but like I said, this place is really creeping me out. Food…we could look for fruit or wild plants to eat, but again…this place feels wrong somehow."

Will nods. "You're right about getting wild plants and fresh water. We should go out as soon as possible." She glances around at the trees and the giant webs that seem to cover everything. "But these webs…they're not natural, are they?"

Jai Zenon – District 3  
13:00

"Tier, Tier, calm down, calm down," I say quickly, resting my hand on my younger sister's shoulder. I'm worried her loud sobs will attract somebody's attention, and without a weapon, we are both defenseless. "Calm down, it's OK, it's OK…"

"It's so unfair!" Tier says suddenly, covering her face with her hands. "Why do we both have to be in this stupid thing!"

I sigh and glance around again. "Tier, I thought we already discussed this. There's no choice, we have to just try as best we can to maybe get some sponsors and stay alive. Believe me, I don't want to die either."

"O-OK," Tier says, slowly uncovering her face. The tears have stopped now but she's still sniffing. "Um…maybe we should have a look in your backpack now?"

I nod and take the large bag off my back. Unzipping it, I peer inside and reach my hand in.

"Looks like we've got…a…flashlight!" I say, taking out the first item. Tier watches hopefully. "At least we'll be able to see in the dark," she says.

"And…a pocket penknife. That should be useful. Could be a weapon. Looks like a bit of rope and three water bottles too."

"That's it?" Tier asks.

"Yep. Actually, pretty generous, as the Hunger Games go."

"OK." Tier nods. "But it would be nice to have food though. Should we have a look around for…some berries or something?"

I shake my head. "No, I think other people will still be roaming about. We need to lie low for a while, keep hidden."

"Sounds good." Tier sighs. "I'm really glad we're both still alive."

"Me too." I say.

Just then, a loud cannon echoes through the trees, followed by five more in quick succession. Tier tenses suddenly and looks around nervously.

"Six dead," I say, just for the sake of the sound of my voice. It cracks slightly. "Eighteen left, I guess. And sixteen others against us."

Tier's face crumples again and I sigh.

Scarlet "Scar" Adams – District 10  
16:45

"So, do you think we should go looking for more people?" I ask Rio.

It's started to rain, but unfortunately the downpour isn't dissolving the cobwebs. They seem to be unbreakable.

Rio looks around. Like me, he's unsure of the forest, but we can adapt quickly.

"We should get some food and water first," he says. "Then shelter. The others can wait. Anyway, I expect some will die today anyway."

I nod and begin the search for water. I know that it's the most useful thing to have, even more important than food. "We should make a fire when the rain stops," I tell my twin. Rio shrugs. "Maybe."

Surprisingly, I do find a small pool of water underneath a tree, but the surface is covered in pine needles. Fishing around in my small backpack, I pull out my water bottle and scoop up some of the water. Unluckily, we don't have any iodine tablets for purification, but in times of need, that won't matter…or at least, it might not kill us both.

"I have some water," I call through the trees. Rio looks out from behind a pine trunk and nods at me. "I'm searching for berries," he replies.

Screwing the cap back on the bottle, I place it back in my pack and take out my knife. Finding food shouldn't be too hard, as forests are often rich with wildlife and edible plants.

I nearly get trapped in a few cobwebs when I don't keep track of where I'm going, but fortunately I can use my knife to hack them away. If the rain can't get rid of them, then at least they aren't strong enough to withstand steel.

Even if the thought of food makes my stomach ache, I find myself becoming increasingly nervous as I move away from Rio. Finally I head back in a full circle and meet up with him again.

"Any luck?" I ask. He shakes his head and we sit down together in a dip beside a tree. At least the rain is clearing up now. Hopefully we will find some food soon.

Zachary Hillman – District 5  
18:10

My leg feels like it's on fire as I crawl along the outside wall of the Cornucopia. Thank God the Careers are inside now and I'm round the back. Unfortunately I'm trailing a thick trail of blood which could be a problem, but right now I can't afford to worry about it. The rain that fell earlier probably washed away some of the blood, but a bit of water can't have helped much.

I haven't even got a weapon or supplies, and Camelia ran away before I could find her, apparently. If…if she isn't dead already. I wonder when what time it is. Judging by the good amount of daylight still left, it can't be later than seven o'clock.

The same searing pain jabs through my leg and I hiss, jolted back to the most urgent matter at hand. I have no materials to stop the bleeding, except my own jacket, so I quickly pull it off and tear off one of the sleeves. Then I tie it as tightly as possible around the dark red wound.

That District 1 boy managed to swipe his sword across it before I could run, at the Bloodbath, but luckily he was distracted and I got away…barely. I wish I had something to drink. My throat goes dry just at the memory. I also wish I had something to support myself on – like a crutch.

Well, enough wishing. I get onto my hands and knees, wincing at the sharp biting pain in my wound. At least I can crawl, though not fast. The sun is setting. I look around awkwardly, wondering where I could go.

The forest seems sheltered, but surely that's where all the others are? Maybe I should risk it, though. Anyway, it doesn't seem like this arena has anything else in it. However, I don't trust those big webs at all. Something must have made them…which makes me think about this year's mutts in the arena.

I crawl along the grassy ground, heading for the thick lining of trees. The forest is safer than the Career's Cornucopia, it must be. I find that it's easier to hold my leg up slightly as I go, alleviating the strain a little.

Finally, after what seems like hours, I reach the low branches and duck inside, staring around. I'm slowly realizing how vulnerable I am. A wounded young boy stuck in the middle of the forest with no weapons or supplies. A jacket sleeve missing, exposing my arm. It all adds up.

There's nothing I can do. I lean against a tree and stare up at the canopy. I'm so tired. The Bloodbath and my bleeding leg have drained me both physically and mentally. I want to sleep, but I have to be alert. Plus, I want to keep an eye out for Camelia. We were kind-of-allies, weren't we? Though it was never official. I hope she's OK…

 _Click…click…click._

My eyes widen and I sit up straight, ignoring the usual stab in my leg. What was that? The strange noise continues for a more seconds, before the most disgusting thing I've ever seen emerges from the trees.

It's a giant…giant spider. I'm frozen, too terrified to move. My thoughts are in such a panicky jumble I can't arrange them. _Shit, shit, shit…think of something, anything, quickly, shit, shit-_

The spider clicks once and seems to eye me up. Then, even more shockingly…it turns and leaves.

I can't believe it. Did it really just leave me?

I breathe a deep sigh of relief, but I'm certain I can't be totally safe yet so I stay completely still. If the Gamemakers wanted me to become paranoid, this is the right way to do it. I keep scanning the undergrowth, straining my ears and eyes for sight or sound of the mutt.

But there's nothing. Nonetheless, I keep watching.

Tierney Zenon – District 3  
20:00

The Capitol anthem plays just as I close my eyes and prepare to sleep uncomfortably in the clump of bushes we found. The hologram in the sky must be about to be shown; now we'll know who's dead.

Jai sits up beside me and we stare up at the darkening clouds. My face still feels stiff from the dried tears on my cheeks. I rub it with a sigh.

The first person to be killed was that poor Annabella. We glance at each other. She was meant to join our alliance, but obviously she didn't make it that far. Sad, but I was almost certain she'd die in the Bloodbath to be honest. She's not made for this.

Jai rests his head against a pine trunk. "That's unfortunate. She was sweet."

Quinn Heartwood – District 7  
20:03

The second face appears a few minutes after that poor girl from 12. I'm surprised to see my own District partner, Charlie, staring down solemnly at me. I thought he might make it further.

Oh well. I doubt anyone here misses him, and even I wasn't keen on him. But, like the little girl, he didn't deserve to die. None of them did.

I wonder briefly what the sponsors in the Capitol think of me right now. Do they expect me to be sobbing hysterically or as expressionless as a rock? I think the latter describes me best. Am I gaining followers? Hopefully. Hopefully I don't look too soul-less.

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District 10  
20:06

"Diego? That's not a surprise," Will comments in a strained voice as my District partner's face appears in the sky.

Strangely, I don't agree with her, though I know she's probably right. I just always thought Diego was such a trooper…through all of this. And a volunteer too. I saw his sister sobbing at the Reaping. Hell, I heard him sobbing every night.

So, in a weird way, I kind of miss him. But how can I if I barely knew him?

"You miss him?" Will asks me. She knows, of course, that we were from District 11.

"Not really," I say.

Hypatia Diamond – District 1  
20: 09

"God, what a bunch of idiots…" Shailene mutters as she watches the hologram. Johnathan nods slowly. I sniff. Shailene's right, they're pretty poor to have not made it past the Bloodbath. But still…I guess it could be hard for others who haven't trained.

"Corbin Latter? Didn't you get him?" Lysander calls to me from the small fire we managed to get going. I nod in reply. "Yes, of course. But he was ridiculously easy. Weak and stupid. I mean, who _couldn't_ kill him?"

Pavati, Scyllas and Shailene smirk and chuckle. Lysander sneers. Johnathan stays silent, staring at the grass.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" Pavati asks, prodding him. "Cat got your tongue? I smile coldly and glance over at Lysander with raised eyebrows. We've all agreed that old Johnathan's a bit weird, and he still has to prove his skills. But at least he's another fighter for us.

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8  
20:12  


"Oh…Robin's dead." Hen says quietly.

I stare up at the pale blue screen, wondering how to react. It's not like we were good friends or anything, so why should I care? But maybe I should show some compassion for my family's sake. I don't want them to think I've changed into a mindless robot already. "Hmmm…I thought he'd do better." I say as sadly as I can. "Even if I didn't know him that well, I guess he could have survived for a little longer."

Hen shrugs and picks up a handful of pine needles, lets them sprinkle down through her fingers again. "Yeah, I guess."

"We should both get some rest," I say hesitantly. Hen nods and we don't speak for the rest of the night.

 **And that was Day 1. Nobody died today…although Zach was in trouble for a minute!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think of Lysander as a leader of the Careers?**

 **2\. Which top 4 tributes do you think have the best chances so far?**

 **3\. Which bottom 4 tributes have the worst, in your opinion?**

 **Alliances:**

 **The Elite – Lysander, Hypatia, Shailene, Johnathan, Pavati and Scyllas.**

 **Brother & Sister – Jai and Tierney.**

 **Friends…Maybe – Will and Hen.**

 **Terror Twins – Rio and Scar.**

 **Loners – Zach, Camelia, Vita, Corren, Quinn, Jason.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	35. Day 2 pt 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to the story! We're starting Day 2 part 1, with no new deaths yesterday. I've decided on a new set-up for the days, which is to have two parts to each day so that most (if not all) tributes can be shown in the day and some more prominent tributes can get more POVs as well.**

Camelia Jordan – District 5  
8:00am

I stab my machete into the dirt at my feet, letting out a growl of frustration. Two hours of searching for water, with no results. Typical. What was I expecting, anyway? That it was going to be that easy?

I sigh and look around, wondering what to do. Looking for Zach has fallen to the bottom of my list, since he's not making any effort to find me. However, it would be nice to have some company. Maybe I should go out and find him?

 _Stop worrying about Zach and pay attention to yourself,_ I think in annoyance. Once again, my mind has slipped and I need to stay focused. Opening up my backpack, I rifle around inside, searching for the little bag of dried fruit I found inside it yesterday. Pulling it out, I bite my lip when I see there's only a few bits of apple left. Barely enough to keep me going for a whole day, of course. I shake my head and tip the remaining pieces down my throat, making sure to keep my eyes out for any attackers. I have to be vigilant at all times.

Despite the fact I found a backpack, I didn't get a lot. The fruit, a coil of rope (water would have been better) and some iodine tablets. That was it. The only thing I really value is my machete, but I haven't even used it yet.

Suddenly a rustling sound makes me jump. My heart starts to pound and I slowly get to my feet, zipping up my backpack and grabbing my machete. I'm prepared to run when I see a weasel running out from behind a clump of bushes. I breathe a sigh of relief and watch it carefully. My stomach rumbles, reminding me of my growing hunger. Could I catch it?

Creeping forwards, I keep my eyes fixed on the possible food. Five meters, two meters…I lunge with the machete but the weasel spots my shadow at the last minute and tries to run. By pure luck, the blade catches on its lower back, pinning it to the ground. It wiggles and squeals until I place my boot on its tail and stab it with the machete.

God. I don't want to do that again. Strangely, I'm panting as I pick up the small animal and walk back to my tree. I could cook it…maybe. My mind is a little jumbled – I've never hurt an animal before, let alone killed one, but then I tell myself to toughen up. At least it was just a weasel and not another tribute.

I'm hesitant about building a fire, but my hunger takes over and I gather up some twigs and branches nearby. Now I see why Zach thought the fire-lighting station was so useful in training. Building a stake is much harder, but I get there in the end and reluctantly skewer the weasel.

Well, I've never tried weasel, but that doesn't matter. I begin to scrape some stones together, trying to make a spark. _Let's hope to God this works._

Quinn Heartwood – District 7  
10:07

I leap over a large branch that lies in my way, my heart pounding like a sledgehammer in my chest. I don't know how I've managed to keep going for this long, but I'm going to have to stop soon. I glance over my shoulder, just as an arrow whistles past my head. _Oh crap, crap –_

Before I can register it, I trip right over a large stone in my way and fall face-first into the pine needle-strewn dirt. The pants of the twins from 10 are coming closer. I roll over onto my back and push myself up, staring around wildly for an escape. No trees to climb, nowhere to hide, what the hell can I do?

I let out a cry as a sharp burst of pain sears my left hand. I look down to see one of the boy's arrows embedded there. Before I can even react, the tall girl emerges from behind a pine tree, her sword gleaming in the weak sunlight.

"You-you bitch!" I snarl at her. It's all I think of to say. She seems unaffected by the profanity and steps closer, glancing over at another tree. The boy appears from behind it.

"You're pyschos, you know that, right?" I say, hissing as the arrow sends more pain through my arm and hand. "You're insane! We've all seen you, you're so weird!" I don't even know what I'm saying. The panic in my voice makes all the insults sound even more childish.

The girl laughs, coldly. I feel a cold chill run down my spine. The boy raises his bow and nocks an arrow.

"They're all so stupid," the girl says mockingly. "And so are you. Didn't you realize we'd catch up eventually?"

I stare at her, and then at the boy. His face is terrifyingly expressionless. "Goodbye, District 7," he says flatly, and lets the arrow fly. I see it coming towards my head, but I'm too shocked or scared to duck.

It's all over in a split second.

Scyllas Oceans – District 4  
10:07

The sudden, loud cannon shot makes me jump, and I feel embarrassed as Lysander raises his eyebrows at me. "Scared of loud noises?" he asks me.

"No," I reply.

Shailene shares out some bread and beef jerky between us. "This is the only food we have, for some reason, and even in the Cornucopia there's not much to eat. Apparently the Gamemakers want to starve us to death this year."

Pavati, kneeling beside her, snatches some of the bread and eats it quickly. "Careful," Hypatia tells her, eating her own food in a strangely careful way. I guess that's how they eat in District 1. "You don't want to get stomach-ache."

Shailene rolls her eyes. "Enough of your preaching, Hypatia. Nobody cares."

Hypatia glares at her, but luckily Johnathan manages to diffuse the argument by saying swiftly, "So, what are our plans for today? We should really get some kills, because the person that just died isn't our victim."

Lysander shrugs. "We should stay here, sort our supplies, then go out and look for some others. To get some kills in. But I still think supplies and weapons are more important than the others' deaths."

I nod, agreeing. "That sounds good," I say. "As long as we have supplies and weapons, we're practically unstoppable."

Johnathan and the three girls seem to think it's a good idea, apart from Shailene and Hypatia's scowls. I hope they're not thinking of falling out again, because our group is very reliant on teamwork.

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District 11  
12:00

"God, I wish we had some food or water," Will complains.

"Well, should I go out and look for some? We're gonna die pretty quick if we don't have water at least." I say. We're both exhausted, since neither of us got any sleep last night, which means we're both grumpy.

I stand up and run my fingers through my hair, suddenly remembering the cameras that are following our every move. Of course. It's a reality TV show, right? Of course they have cameras.

I leave Will by our clump of bushes and head out through the trees. About twenty meters away from our camp, I hear the trickling of water and my heart jumps with excitement. _Water!_

Hurrying and tripping slightly on stones and twigs, I poke my head through the branches of a nearby pine tree and smile to myself. A tiny stream flows in a rock crevice just a few feet away. Pushing through, I scoop up the water in my hands and drink it, not caring that it's unpurified. Anyway, we have no way or time _to_ purify it, so it doesn't matter.

Then I realize I need a way to transport it back to Will.

I look around, wondering what I could use. I think I might have done something like this in training, but the memory's foggy and feels distant. Leaves? Bark? No, there aren't any normal leaves and I can't exactly scrape big bits of bark off with my fingernails alone.

Then I look down at my waterproof jacket and shake my head. I guess I'll just have to use my own clothes. I manage to tear off a round-ish piece from the bottom and improvise, tying a few stems of grass around it to keep the water inside. Then I dip the cloth into the stream. _It works!_ I turn and head back to my ally, trying as hard as possible to keep the water steady. It's precious, after all.

Zachary Hillman – District 5  
13:00

My leg is even worse. Although the bleeding has slowed a little, I've been awake all night and I'm hungry, tired and thirsty. My make-shift bandage is soaked with blood and I feel a bit faint. Can't be a good sign, I think, somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Please, if there's anyone out there, send me something, anything," I croak into the trees. I wonder if Xeph is trying to help me. Or maybe he's focused on Camelia, whatever she's doing. If she's still alive. I heard that cannon a few hours ago.

I need some kind of plan, some kind of way to stay alive, but my mind is misty and I can't arrange my thoughts. Everything's blurry from my tired eyes. _God…I wish I had gotten some sleep last night…it would have been better than this…_

Maybe I should just…just go to sleep…

Jason "Ace" Dodge – District 6  
13:10

I poke my head out from behind the entrance of my small shelter, checking for any other tributes. I've managed to lean some branches against the trunk of the pine tree behind me, to make a flimsy shelter. It's enough to keep me hidden and sheltered, but my back is still aching from sleeping curled up tightly all night.

The cannon shot was what woke me up, and now I'm pretty nervous. Whoever died…well, that's a mystery until the hologram appears tonight, but I'm hoping it was one of the stronger tributes like Lysander or Scyllas. One of the Careers, at least, or, now that I think of them, either of the twins from District 10. They're creepy. Not quite right in the mind.

I don't know what time it is, but my throat is dry and feels like sandpaper when I swallow, so I know I desperately need water. Unfortunately I haven't seen any streams or pools on my journey away from the Cornucopia, which is a bad sign. Hopefully I just haven't looked hard enough.

An alliance is something I've been wishing for too. Having somebody on my side, just for a little while, even just a day, would be great. I feel like everyone around me has been working against me. Of course, that's the truth, but still. I feel so alone.

I crawl out from my shelter and glance around warily. Nobody seems to be about, so I run a hand through my hair nervously and walk across the small clearing, away from my tree.

The sun is shining softly through the trees, and seems to be quite high in the sky, which makes me think it must be about afternoon already. Great. I've practically wasted half my day. But I can't worry about lost time. Finding water is my top priority right now.

I carry on walking for about ten minutes, then I stop, looking around. _Crap._ I can't remember which way I came from.

Swallowing hard, I bend down and pull the leaves off a plant that's growing near my foot. Shredding them up with my fingers, I sprinkle a few bits on the ground before continuing. Hopefully my breadcrumb-like trail will help me find my way back here at least.

I walk for about five more minutes, still sprinkling the leaves as I go. No sight or sound of water, and I'm beginning to lose hope. My throat gets drier and drier. I've seen tributes dying of dehydration before. They can halluncinate badly, sometimes kill others brutally in fits of desperation. Sometimes they can't even cry. I don't want that to happen to me.

Finally I stop and rest, sitting down beside a tree. Ahead of me is a cluster of rocks and boulders. Maybe I could move them to make some kind of shelter for the meantime, but right now I'm too tired and weak. I lean back and close my eyes. _Please, God, let me find water, I need to find water…_

 **The end of Day 2 part 1, with one death...  
**

 **18th - Quinn Heartwood, killed by Orion Adams. Although I really liked Quinn as a character, I felt like she just wasn't made for the Hunger Games and that her death was almost inevitable. Despite her good skill set, I didn't think she'd ever really make it past Day 4. However, she was very interesting and enjoyable to write. Thanks again to her submitter, Purple Zippyness, for Quinn.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Were you surprised at Quinn's death?**

 **2.** **Predictions for the next half of Day 2?**

 **3\. If you were a Capitolite watching the Hunger Games, who would you be most likely to sponsor now?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	36. Day 2 pt 2

**A/N: It's finally here! We're back with the second part of Day 2! Sorry about the long break, but like I said there was a lot going on for me.**

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8  
14:00

"Thanks for the water earlier, by the way," I say to Hen. As the day goes on it's getting more and more difficult to make conversation. Hen seems to be totally zoned out sometimes. I always wonder what she's thinking about.

"No problem." My ally responds. She stands up and looks around. "It's probably about afternoon, so maybe I should find some more food?" We managed to collect some blackberries earlier, but only a handful and they barely sustained us. I nod. "Yeah, good idea. I'll get some more water."

Getting to my feet, I pick up the small stone we're using to transport the water. Hen managed to hack away at it with a bigger stone to create a small dip which holds only a bit, but enough for a mouthful or two. It's much better than her strip of cloth at least, which turned out not to be as waterproof as we thought it was. My own jacket is hanging on a pine branch, since the sun became a little stronger a few hours ago. Anyway, the less burdens the more we can do.

I walk through the trees, following the narrow path that Hen showed me. Finally I reach the bubbling stream and kneel down, shifting as the mud soaks into my leggings. I manage to grab a little water with the stone, then I drink some awkwardly, refill it and hurry back to our camp.

When I arrive back, Hen's there. She's holding a few small brown nuts in her hand, and as I approach, she holds them out. "Pine nuts," she says. "Edible…I'm pretty sure. I learned about them in training."

I nod. "OK, great. Here's the water." We exchange and Hen downs it before setting down the stone. I pick up one of the nuts. "Are you sure these are safe?" I ask.

Hen nods without looking up. She's gathering up a pile of twigs and sticks, maybe to make a fire.

I put the first pine nut in my mouth and bite down. It tastes bitter and metallic, but palatable. I eat two more, forcing them down, before handing the two left to Hen.

Seating myself on the ground next to her, I think about what's going to happen over the next few days. Obviously we can't stay in this cosy, safe alliance forever. One or both of us will have to die eventually.

The thought makes me shiver. "I-I'll get some more sticks," I say.

Zachary Hillman – District 5  
14:20

My eyes open slowly and I look around, feeling dizzy and sick. Everything's blurry and faded, like a foggy window. I rub my eyes and they clear a little, but my vision is still terrible.

 _I must have fallen asleep…_ I wince as a sharp pain stabs through my leg. Obviously my wound hasn't healed at all. I don't dare to try and stand, so I lean against the tree behind me and close my eyes again.

 _What am I going to do? Am I just going to die?_

The question seems too scary to be real. I've watched people dying on a screen all my life, but now, now that it's me, it's surreal. I can't die this soon…but what day is it? Day four? Day three? I can't remember. Everything's melding together in my mind, I can't pick out any details. My memory's fuzzy and uncertain.

Sitting up, I swallow and become awared of how dry my throat is. I need…water? Yes, water. Water. How can I get water? I need food too, now that I think of it. Suddenly, I realize how vulnerable I am out here.

If I just gave up now, what would happen? Would anyone care, apart from my family back home? I imagine myself in the nightly hologram: Zachary Hillman, District…

Panic grips my chest. Which District am I from? I can't…can't remember. District Six? Seven? Five? No, no, it's…Ten?

I look down at my wound. The bandage is dark red and blood is still trickling from my leg. I need to get rid of the blood but I know I can't do anything else. I'm getting far too weak. I need to move around, maybe, or get food and water, but I can't stand up, and even crawling seems impossible.

I unwrap the bandage hesitantly, fearing what my wound might look like. The sight is even worse than I thought. It's a festering cut, caked in dried blood and some kind of sickly pus oozing out. I gulp back the bile in my throat and then squint as the weak sunlight catches something glinting in the cut.

Peering closer and holding my nose at the smell, I spot a tiny piece of metal sticking out from the wound. The area around it is awful, swollen and blistered. I sit back and cover my face with my hands. It must be from the sword, somehow, the end must have chipped off.

 _Infection. Blood poisoning._ The words ring out in my head and I can't block them out. This is my end. This has to be my end. Unless someone sends me a healing package, I have no way out of this. Or do I? I try desperately to think of something that could help. Amputation is common in the Hunger Games, especially for things like this…or was it using an icepack to make it cold? I can't remember, because again all the thoughts are merging together.

I need to act fast. I have no time to lose. But right now, I can't do anything. All I can do is sit here and wait for death to come and take me.

Hypatia Diamond – District 1  
15:55

"We should really be building a fire by now," I say, rubbing my hands together. The sun has disappeared and a chilly wind blows across the grass clearing.

"We should really have killed some more tributes too, by now," Shailene says snappily, continuing to pace up and down the entrance of the Cornucopia. She's restless and nervous, constantly twirling her stupid little throwing knives and irritating me with her rude, unnecessarily snarky comments and quips. Honestly, why can't she just keep her opinions to herself?

"Hey! Guys, look at this!" Lysander says suddenly after a few seconds of silence. I turn to see him bent over his sword. There's a curling piece of paper in his hands.

"It's…it's some kind of instruction manual or something…" Lysander scans the paper quickly, then begins to read out snippets. By now we've all crowded around to take a look.

"To whoever has chosen this sword," Lysander reads out, "they are more lucky than they think. Inside the blade of this sword, there is a lethal poison that is expelled on impact with flesh. Symptoms of the illness caused by this poison are long-term memory loss, severe fatigue and a high infection rate on wounds…" Lysander's eyes widen. "This is absolutely perfect. Amazing."

"So, a poison sword?" Pavati asks. "That's cool, I guess, but like Shailene said, we need to actually start getting some kills in before those weirdos from 10 start to take the upper hand. Come on, guys, we should go out tribute-hunting or _something_. It's so boring being stuck here."

Scyllas raises his eyebrows at her. "Aren't you even a bit excited about this?" He turns back to Lysander. "Where'd you find the paper, anyway?"

"I accidently unscrewed the hilt and this was inside it. A good hiding place." Lysander doesn't take his eyes off the paper. "It also says that there's an antidote to the poison in the Cornucopia somewhere-"

"Look, Pavati's right, we're spending too much time talking about this stupid sword and not putting it into action!" Shailene says, grabbing the piece of paper from Lysander and scrunching it into a ball. She throws it into the Cornucopia.

Lysander stands up. "Enough of your shit, Shailene. I think we've all had enough of it. Why can't you just co-operate with us for _once_?"

Shailene folds her arms and glares up at him. I glance nervously at Pavati, wondering if a fight will ensue. Sure, it would be great if Shailene died, but not now. We still need her as the main killer in our group. Before I can say anything, Johnathan stands and grabs Lysander's arm. "Just leave it. We don't need the manual anyway."

For a moment, Lysander looks furious, then he nods stiffly and seats himself once more. The tension between him and Shailene is palpable.

It's going to be a long night.

Corren Faleaf – District 9  
16:04

I rub my hands, shivering as a biting wind whistles through the trees. I wish I had some warmer clothing, but obviously the Gamemakers didn't want to make it easy. _Who am I kidding, the Hunger Games are never easy._

For a day and a half, I've been camped out in a small clearing, working on a shelter for myself. I guess if I can hide out here for a while, then maybe everyone will just forget about me. That would be great. Then I could gather some food or water or even go back to the Cornucopia…if the Careers aren't there. Which they probably are. Darn it.

I'm thirsty, tired and hungry, but luckily I managed to grab a backpack at the Bloodbath. After looking inside, I found some bandages, a few pieces of bread (which I have already eaten) and an empty water bottle. But these supplies don't help much. What I really need is a weapon.

The rustling of the pine branches makes me jump, but I quickly pull myself together and roll my eyes. _It's just the wind, Corren. Nothing to be scared of. You're fine._

Obviously I'm not fine. No-one is.

I stand up shakily and look around once more. No, nobody's here but me. I have to stop myself from going crazy out here or else I'll never survive. I need food, I need water, and I also need an ally. That's been one of my plans since the Bloodbath, now I've realized how hard it really is.

I think about the tributes left. How many are there? I have no idea, but I try to remember who they are. I know there's those twins from 10, but I don't trust them at all. That boy from 5…Zach? Maybe. But he seemed to be allies with his District partner in training, so maybe not.

Then I remember Vita. Oh. And didn't she want to be allies from the very start? It all seems so far away now, but I'm sure she spoke about it once. Maybe I could try and find her. If she's not dead already. I heard the cannon earlier.

OK. I know what I have to do now. A shame that all my shelter-building went to waste, but I have better things to spend my time on anyway. Swinging my backpack over my shoulder and kicking down my pile of twigs, branches and moss, I turn and take a deep breath before beginning my walk through the forest.

Jason "Ace" Dodge – District 6  
16:40

My eyes open slowly and for a moment or two, my vision is so blurry I can't see a thing. Then I blink and it clears. I rub my eyes, trying to remember where I am and what's going on.

I must have fallen asleep by this tree, I realize. I swallow and my thirst comes right back, much, much worse. My throat is burning up and hurts now. Now I know why I abandoned my camp in the first place.

It's a miracle nobody's found me yet, but that doesn't matter, because I'm still extremely vulnerable. I slowly climb to my feet, my head aching, feeling dizzy and nauseous. Through the haze of my thoughts, I try to remember how many days a human can survive for without water. Three? Four? Whatever it is, I need to act fast. How long have I been asleep for anyway? It feels like at least two days, but surely I would be dead by now, either discovered by someone else or killed by dehydration.

I stumble along through the thick trees, barely paying attention to where I'm going. It's because of this that I suddenly find myself stuck tight and unable to move. Twisting as hard as I can, I realize what's happened.

I'm stuck in one of the giant webs. Shit.

I begin to twist again, as vigorously and with as much strength as I can, but I know I won't be able to get loose. Every movement seems to entangle me even more. My heart pounding, I look around desperately for something to free myself with. A sharp stone or branch? A piece of bark? When nothing catches my eye, I try to claw at the web with my fingers, but this just causes them to stick to the silky net as well.

I pause, panting, and that's when I hear the clicking.

 _No._

Out of the undergrowth, something absolutely terrifying is approaching me. With eight long legs, a massive body and sharp pincers, it nears me and then stops.

 _Click. Click._

I close my eyes as the spider crawls onto the web and begins to spin. I know there's no escape now. I'm either going to die of dehydration or be eaten by a giant spider. I have to give up. There's nothing I can do.

The first strand of sticky silk wraps around my arms and I see the spider moving around the web, clearly trying to wrap me up like a fly.

This is my end. I know it. The feeling of helplessness is horrible, but all I can do is stand here and let the spider spin its web around me.

Vita Sairne – District 9  
17:36

I jump slightly at the sound of a cannon ringing out across the arena. I wonder who died. Hopefully someone who's my competition, though I doubt it. Anyone who's dying on Day 2 can't be that much of a survivalist.

I've been trying to find Corren for most of the day now, but he's still nowhere to be seen and despite my frequent rests, I'm exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night after seeing the boy from 8's face in the sky. I keep thinking about how I killed him, that I should have been more humane…

But I can't afford to think about dead tributes. I sit down on a fallen log and take off my backpack, pulling out the last piece of bread that I have. While finding food will be an issue, at least I have plenty of water. I take out the large bottle and drink a bit before eating the bread. I need some time to think carefully about my plans.

I've just finished my snack when I hear a high-pitched voice come from the trees to my right. Jumping up, I push my water into my bag and grab my knife, glancing around for a place to hide. Seeing no other options, I dive behind the log and flatten myself to the ground.

I wait there for a few minutes until a rustling sound catches my attention and footsteps crunch on the pine needles nearby. A lower voice sounds. "This looks like a good place to stop. Tier, can you take the bread out?"

 _Tier? Who's that?_ It's obviously another tribute, but who? By the sounds of things, there's only two of them, but they might be armed and they still outnumber me. I grip my knife, my palms suddenly sweaty. I need to escape, and fast.

Then, before I can do anything, I see a shape looming above me. I look up to see the boy from 3 staring down at me, a picture of shock on his face. "N-Nine?" he gasps.

I sit up quickly and scramble backwards, my mind going wild. What am I going to do? Should I attack him? I raise my knife, holding it up. "I'm armed!" I say quickly.

A girl approaches, her eyes wide, and I recognize her as the female tribute from 3. Aren't they brother and sister? More likely to fight together…

"Tier, stay back," The boy says, holding out his arm. I see now that there's backpack straps on his shoulders. I want that bag.

"If we don't hurt you, you don't hurt us, OK?" The boy says. My heart slows a little as I realize he's harmless. Or not. Maybe it's a well-planned trick.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask. I need to get out of here and find Corren. That was why I was here in the first place.

"Because if we wanted to hurt you, we would have done so already," the boy tells me. He holds out his hand. "I'm Jai, and this is my sister Tierney. You might remember us."

Still mistrustful, I take his hand and haul myself to my feet. The girl watches me carefully, still not speaking. "Why are you helping me?" I ask him. I need more answers. This is suspicious.

Jai glances at Tierney. "Well, we don't have any weapons. There's nothing else to do. And you're the one who isn't attacking, even with that knife in your hand."

I glance at the weapon, then raise it slowly. I can't trust these two, so I need to get out of here. They're my enemies. This is the Hunger Games.

"I'm not making an alliance," I say warningly. "I-I'm already looking for someone. Anyway, this is my camp, so I suggest you clear off before I _do_ attack you!"

"Jai, she's bluffing," The girl whispers.

I glare at her, then at Jai. "Fine. You know what? I'm going," I say.

But…no. I can't just leave. It was the same with the boy from 8 – only one of us is coming out alive, and I plan on it being me.

Tierney Zenon – District 3  
17:56

I breath a small sigh of relief as the girl turns and starts to walk away. I glance at Jai, ready to go back to the log, when suddenly a loud _thwack_ comes from somewhere near me and I see Jai's expression turn into one of horror.

That's when the pain starts, and I look at my arm and the girl's knife is sticking out of it.

I look up and the girl is sprinting away, her backpack bouncing on her shoulders. I give a squeal of shock and terror as blood starts to flow down my arm, dripping off my fingers and onto the ground. "Jai?" I manage.

He's in shock too, but in a second he swings off his backpack and rifles around, before I say, "No, we don't have any bandages!"

Jai looks at me, then grabs my shoulder and wrenches out the knife. I scream, then cover my mouth quickly, tears forming in my eyes. Oh God, oh God, I don't know what to do. "Jai, how are we going to stop the blood?" I ask, now panicking. I'm going to die, I'm going to die!

He wastes no time in ripping off a piece of his jacket, then pulls out the thin rope we have and bites off a piece with his teeth. Wrapping the cloth around my wound, he ties it with the rope and holds it in place for a few minutes.

"That absolute bitch..." he whispers, and I realize he's referring to the girl. "There was no reason for her to do this. No reason. We were just trying to help, right?"

"Jai, do you think she was trying to kill me?"

"Yeah, maybe. She might have been aiming for your head or heart. Whichever it was, her aim is shit. Thank God."

I bite my lip as Jai releases his hold on my arm. The blood has quickly soaked through the cloth, but I suppose there's nothing we can do about it.

"Am I going to die?" I whisper. I'm so scared. I don't want to die this soon.

"You'll only die if it gets infected or if you lose too much blood," Jai says, clearly trying to remain calm himself. "You're fine. You're fine."

I wonder if he's trying to reassure himself more than me.

 **And that, my dear readers, was Day 2 pt 2! Hope you all enjoyed it, and sorry again for the long wait.**

 **17th – Jason "Ace" Dodge – despite being a fairly skilled tribute, Jason, like many other tributes, just wasn't cut out for the Games. He could have had a chance, but dehydration and the giant webs eventually got the better of him. Thanks again to Zephyrme for submitting him.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Thoughts on the Careers' shaky alliance?  
**

 **2\. Do you think Vita and Corren will eventually find each other? Do you think Camelia and Zach will ever find each other?  
**

 **3\. Do you think Tierney and Zachary, as our two wounded tributes, will be able to survive?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	37. Day 3 pt 1

**A/N: OK, we're now back with Day 3 pt 1! We have a total of sixteen tributes left.**

Lysander MacNeal – District 1  
9:00

I open my eyes slowly, shivering as a cold breeze blows across my face. Inside the Cornucopia, I can hear voices talking loudly and aggressively. Probably the girls arguing again. I groan and stretch out my arms, leaning onto the golden metal wall and hauling myself up. I wonder what time it is. Hopefully not too late, I'm not in the mood to get my head bitten off by Shailene or Hypatia.

"Lysander?" I look up blearily to see Scyllas standing in the entrance of the Cornucopia. "We've serving up breakfast. Don't expect a feast. Our supplies are pretty low."

I nod to show I've heard him and approach the entrance, walking inside. Hypatia is sitting by the wall, eating from a packet of dried fruit. She looks furious, and her face is bright red. Meanwhile Shailene is huddled next to the now-extinguished campfire, scratching marks in the dirt with one of her knives. Great. What a friendly atmostphere.

"See anything last night?" Johnathan asks me. I shake my head again. "Nope, it was pretty calm." To be honest, I'm expecting some tributes to come to the Cornucopia for more supplies, which is why we've been here for so long: in case anybody comes back. But it seems like most of them are either well equipped with food and water or are slowly dying next to some tree.

"I've been thinking," Pavati says suddenly. We all turn to look at her and she clears her throat nervously. "Shouldn't we be going out and killing some of the others now? Because if I remember correctly, we _are_ Careers. It's what we're meant to do."

Shailene opens her mouth to speak, likely to make some sort of snide remark, but I hold up my hand quickly. "Yeah, that's what I've been thinking about," I say. "We should go out this afternoon with some food and water, track down some other tributes and try to win some sponsors."

Johnathan raises his hand. "I second that." He says. I nod at him in acknowledgement. Scyllas, Pavati and Hypatia hesitantly agree, and, after a sharp nudge from Pavati, Shailene does the same.

"It's decided, then." I glance around the group. "Johnathan, Scyllas, you two can pack up the supplies. We need to get moving as soon as we can."

Vita Sairne – District 9  
10:00

I pause by a pine tree to have a short break. The sun is getting hotter by the hour and I'm getting thirstier by the minute. I wish the Gamemakers put a few streams in this arena or something just so I had something to refill my bottle in when the time comes. Fortunately there's still plenty left, probably to last at least two days.

I've been walking since first light, but I don't really know where I'm going or what I'm doing. I keep remembering the pair from 3…I wonder how they're doing? Has the girl bled out yet? No, because there'd be a cannon. Likewise, if I had managed to kill her, there'd be a cannon too. Oh well. As long as she's injured, that could make a huge difference. Anyway, I don't think she'll be surviving for long. She was weak, I could see it clearly.

I take a drink from my bottle and slouch down next to the trunk of the tree. For the first time in two days, I've forgotten all about my family. My brothers, my sisters. I wonder what they think of me. Do they hate me because I killed that boy from 8? Surely they understand that there was nothing else I could do? Surely they understand that this is a deathmatch, and only one can come out alive?

I shake my head and push away my thoughts, digging through my backpack. Oh, I wish I had saved some of that bread. My stomach rumbles hungrily and I sigh, looking around. I don't want to risk eating berries or any wild mushrooms I might find, but…damn it, I'm hungry. Getting to my feet, I swing my pack onto my shoulders and walk around the clearing, looking for any tell-tale signs of green leaves or bushes.

Trekking on further, I continue my search for about ten minutes. Nothing shows up. Great. I weigh up my options. If I can't find food, then I might need to go back to the Cornucopia. But where is it? I'm lost in this forest and the only way I'll be able to find anything is by climbing a tree, but pines aren't the easiest to scale. Plus, the Careers could be at the Cornucopia.

Of course, the other option is sponsor gifts. I wonder if I have any sponsors. Must do, since I killed that boy and injured that girl. I stare up at the canopy of branches above my head. "Hello? Sponsors?" I say as quietly as I can. Of course, nobody answers. I feel silly, but maybe if I can get somebody's attention, like my mentor's, I could be noticed and someone could send me something?

I sit down again and rest my forehead against the heels of my hands. I wonder how long I can go on for without food. And I can't even hunt because I lost my knife. Crap. Why did I do that? Suddenly a wave of desolation washes over me. Why did I ever think I had a chance out here? Now, I've gone and given my only weapon to another tribute. An enemy. For nothing.

I'm so stupid!

Orion "Rio" Adams – District 10  
10:30

"What time do you think it is?" I ask Scar. She's trying to gather up twigs and leaves to make a fire. She shrugs in response.

I've stayed up all night, listening and watching for other tributes. I do hope we are left alone for a while. We need to gather food and water, and I need more arrows.

"Do you think we should go back to the Cornucopia?" I ask her.

Scar looks up at me. "Possibly. If it means we can restock. But what if someone's there already?"

I narrow my eyes. "Then we kill them. Simple."

Suddenly, behind us, a twig snaps and I whip around, grabbing my bow and quiver. A group of six people stand behind us. The Careers. But I thought they were at the Cornucopia -?

I never finish my thought as the boy, I think from 2, leaps at me, kicking me in the side and sitting on my chest. I kick and struggle, almost too shocked to react, when Scar reaches over with a grunt and plunges her sword into his back.

It's over in a second. I get to my feet as Scar stands too and we listen to his cannon ring out. For a few moments, the Careers are just there, staring at us with mixtures of shock and fury on their faces. Then we are attacked.

It all happens too fast. One moment, I'm standing, the next I'm on the ground and there's a trident at my throat. The girl from 4 glares down at me, her eyes blazing. "You were never going to win this anyway," she says furiously, and the weapon comes down on me and there is blinding pain and then there is nothing anymore.

Scarlet 'Scar" Adams – District 10  
10:39

 _Boom._

" _No!_ " I scream, but the blond girl from 1 is sitting on my chest with her knees on my arms and I can't escape, can't move, can't breathe and Rio is dead, dead, he's dead-

" _No!_ " I cry again, and the girl punches me in the face, and there's more blood, all over my face, but I don't care, I don't care, how could they do that? My throat constricts and I writhe furiously, I have to escape, I have to see him-

The others approach, but they're not fast enough. I kick out with my legs and the girl is dislodged a little, releasing her grip on my arms and I manage to wriggle away, grabbing her hair and yanking it hard. She spits in my face and suddenly somebody else has grabbed me, pulling on my arms and calling, "Tie her up! Has anyone got any rope? Quick!"

 _No you don't,_ I think hazily and I lash out, punching my captor in the face and she coughs, stumbling away. My legs aren't working properly but all I know is that I have to run, run, run.

I kick at her but it doesn't connect, that doesn't matter, I just need to escape. I push through a barrier of pine branches, the needles scraping my bloodied face but I don't care. I hear them yelling and one of them is shouting for them to chase me. I can't let them catch me, I can't die now!

I do the first thing I think of – climb a tree. It's difficult, with all the branches and my numb arms and shaking legs, and climbing has never been one of my strong points, but I manage it, only just. Then I hear somebody calling, shouting swear words and another one letting out growls of frustration. _Maybe they're caught in a cobweb,_ I think, and continue as quickly as I can, not daring to look down.

The adrenaline is beginning to fade and my body doesn't like the climb at all. My heart is still pounding and there's a horrible ache in my throat, one that makes me cough violently. I wonder what I can do. I can't stay up here forever. I've left my sword at the camp. I have no supplies.

I find a strong branch and climb onto it, my whole body trembling with terror. I've scared of heights and this isn't working, but at least I'm not dead yet.

I position myself on the branch and cover my face with my hands, letting out a hacking cough. _Why is my throat so sore?_ Images of our attack flash in my mind. I can't get them out of my head. I can hear the Careers calling down below, wondering where I've gone. I can't let them hear me or I am gone just like him. Hopefully they don't see me.

What am I going to do without my brother? I feel like crying but I just can't. I can't do anything. I'm in utter shock.

Shailene Swift – District 2  
10:45

We've finally freed Scyllas from the giant web after much effort, but unfortunately we haven't found that rat from 10 or stopped my bleeding nose. My whole face is aching; that girl must have been really angry when she attacked me. But I guess that boy I killed was her twin…maybe her anger was understandable.

Whatever. She's still a bitch. We've been walking for a few minutes now, looking around for her, and still recovering from the shock of Johnathan's death. I can't say I'll miss him, but still. He was an ally, even if he did seem a little out-of-place with us. But I guess better him than me.

"Let's stop here," Lysander says. His voice is strangely high-pitched and shaky. I didn't expect him to be so shell-shocked after our small fight. The others are fine, I think, though Hypatia's been complaining about the clump of hair that the girl took out. God, as if that's our biggest problem. I honestly can't stand her.

"Is everyone OK?" Scyllas asks. Lysander and him are the only ones who didn't get hurt in the fight. I nod at him, and Hypatia does too, though hesitantly. Pavati, who looks terrifying with dried blood all over her face, asks if there is anything to help her nose. Scyllas shakes his head. "There were no icepacks in the Cornucopia," he says.

We sit down next to a pine tree while Lysander and Scyllas gather some twigs and branches for a fire. I'm starving hungry and the fight has left me feeling drained, though I wouldn't want to admit it. Whatever. I'm still clearly one of the strongest here. And if Hypatia hadn't gotten in the way of things, I could have easily killed the girl with my daggers.

"So…two dead and it's only morning," Pavati says.

I shrug. "The more dead, the better."

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8  
11:50

About an hour later and I'm still thinking about those cannons. Hen's a little more chatty today, and has opened up a bit. We were talking about who might have died. I had suggested one of the twins from 10, or maybe even both of them. Or maybe the pair from 5, as Hen said. It doesn't matter, we'll find out tonight anyway.

Hen has gone to get some more water, so I'm left alone to my thoughts. Not for the first time, my mind strays to my sister back home. I hope she's proud of me for making it this far. Now that I think about it, Hen and I are in a pretty good position. We have enough food for now (I collected some more pine nuts earlier), and we have a good water source nearby. Maybe…maybe we could do this.

But only one can win. Which means that, if we both manage to survive, one of us will have die.

I'm shaken from my thoughts as Hen comes back with the water-collecting stone. She looks happier than usual, and I spot a handful of reddish-brown berries in her hand. "Look what I found! Berries, and they look edible."

I smile, taking the stone from her and taking a quick drink before inspecting the berries. "Yeah, they look nice. You eat first, I'm not too hungry."

I feel terrible for saying it, since my real reason is that I don't trust those berries. They could be poisonous, and I'm certainly not going to die this soon.

Hen takes one and chews it slowly. When she doesn't topple over dead, I take one too and eat it. Well, it tastes fine. Maybe they aren't lethal afterall.

"Good job," I say. "Can you remember where you found them?"

Hen nods. "Yep, we can go back for more later."

I take another drink from our water stone and stare down at the ground as Hen continues to eat the berries. I wonder how long we'll be able to rest here. If I've learned anything from previous Games, it's that the Capitol love excitement.

And we're not very exciting.

Camelia Jordan – District 5  
13:46

The weasel I ate yesterday feels like a lifetime ago. My stomach is dismally empty and my throat is dry. I need water, I need food and I need shelter too. The odds are not in my favor right now and I desperately need to do something about it.

I've been searching for water for hours. Nothing. Nothing at all. I stare angrily at the small iodine tablets in my hand, ready for use, out of their packet. If only I had some water to use them with!

I wonder if I have any sponsors. For the first time, I remember I'm not entirely alone out here. What if they take pity on me and send me something? But I'm not very special. Surely I haven't caught anybody's eye yet. Maybe my mentor could help? What if my family managed to send me something? No, that wouldn't happen, they don't like wasting money.

For the first time in days, I feel tears forming in my eyes. I just want to throw back my head and scream at the Capitol, let it all out. _Why_ did it have to be me? Why couldn't some other girl get Reaped for this?

I stand up and look around one last time for any signs of water. Of course, I've searched long and hard and I know my attempts are futile.

"Please, if anyone's listening, I need water," I say hopefully to the sky, as loudly as I dare. Of course, there is no answer. What if they aren't listening? What do I do then? Maybe my mentor could send me a clue. Then maybe I could figure it out myself? I just need something.

Then I remember. Of course – the Cornucopia. Why didn't I think of it before? I'm so stupid! If the Careers aren't there, then maybe, maybe there'll be some water I could get? My only problem is that I have no idea where I am. I'm totally lost.

I just need a map. Or some way to find the Cornucopia. Anything to get some water.

 **And that was the end of Day 3 pt 1! We have fourteen tributes left…**

 **16** **th** **– Johnathan Victor, killed by Scarlet Adams – Time and time again, Johnathan was unfortunately voted as one of the most unpopular tributes. A lot of people disliked him, but, because I thought he was a pretty good survivalist, I kept him going. However, in the end I just didn't see him as a Victor, which meant he had to die. Thanks again to ender4672074 for submitting him.**

 **15** **th** **– Orion "Rio" Adams, killed by Pavati Nox – Orion was always one of my favorite tributes, and it was admittedly hard to let such an interesting character die. But, because only one can win, it meant that unfortunately Pavati succeeded in killing him. We'll just have to see how Scarlet copes with it now…thanks again to Purple Zippyness for submitting this special tribute.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Favorite four tributes so far?**

 **2\. Least favorite four tributes so far?**

 **3\. How do you think Scarlet will manage without her twin?**

 **Also, if anyone was wondering about Scarlet's strange coughing/sore throat, it was caused by Orion's death. Because he was killed by a trident through the throat, and it is known that sometimes twins can feel their pair's pain, I thought it might be likely that she would feel it too.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	38. Day 3 pt 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back! So we continue with Day 3, hope you guys enjoy it.**

Corren Faleaf – District 9  
14:00

I kneel down beside the bubbling stream, reaching in and washing my face vigorously with the cool water. It's good to freshen up, and I sit back, taking a quick drink from my now-filled water bottle. I found this stream just ten minutes ago, and although it has quenched my thirst, I'm still starving hungry. I sigh as I think of the Capitol dishes we gorged on in preparation week. I'd do anything for one of those now. Maybe one of the icecream sundaes, or…

 _Stop tormenting yourself,_ I think firmly, and stand up, stuffing my bottle into my pack. I can't stay here forever, and I'm pretty vulnerable too, in this large clearing. Glancing around nervously, I lean back against a tree and narrow my eyes.

I need a plan. Plans always make me feel better. Yesterday it seemed wise to look for Vita, but after those two cannons a few hours ago, I'm not sure she's still around. At least I'll be able to see who's dead tonight, but for the rest of the day, I don't want to risk searching for a dead person who's already being flown to the Capitol in a hovercraft.

Shaking my head, I step away from the tree and adjust the straps of my backpack. I'm stalling a bit. I need time to think, but I don't have any. I need to find food, but where? Possibly, I could head back to the Cornucopia, but I don't have a map to guide me there. Sponsorship? Nope, I can tell nobody cares about _me,_ the male tribute from District 9.

"Ughhh!" I growl, running my hands through my hair. Then I regret my outburst. Anyone could be nearby. I have to be more careful.

I look around. Maybe I can just…carry on walking. Maybe I could make a weapon or make a snare? No, I don't know how to. Crap. Well, I suppose the only thing to do is keep on searching.

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District 11  
14:50

"A cannon already?" I ask Will. I must have missed it while I was napping. Maybe the Careers are busy. The thought of them killing some innocent tribute makes me shiver, knowing it could easily be me.

Will nods solemnly. "Yeah, I was thinking it might be one of those twins – Scarlet or Orion. Or that boy from 9."

I shrug. "Could be anybody, really. I heard the second one though, that was just when I woke up, right? Any idea who that might've been?"

Will shakes her head, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. "No. I'm just glad it's not either of us."

I stare at the ground, wondering how to phrase my question. I've been wanting to talk about this for some time now, but there's never been the opportunity, or I've just chickened out. "Um…Will? What are we going to do, if, y'know, we have to…um, break alliance?"

Will freezes up. For a moment, I wonder if she's going to answer at all. Her face is completely blank as she replies calmly, "Look. I don't know about you, but I really, really want to get home. I bet everyone here does, even the Careers. So…I'd do whatever it took to see my family again."

I nod, fear twisting my stomach. "Do…do you think we have a chance?" It's so uncomfortable talking about this, now and so soon, but I have to ask. I'm scared.

"I think…" Will pauses. "You want my honest opinion? I don't think either of us are cut out for this. But, well, I think you have a better chance than me."

"What?" I'm surprised to say the least. "Um…thanks, I guess."

For a moment, there's silence, then Will starts to laugh and I join in. It feels so good, just to _laugh,_ to feel happy after days and days of terror and anger and crying. For the first time, I realize how utterly twisted this all is: twenty-four kids fighting to the death in a random arena, killing each other just to see their District again, see their families and friends. But at least I have an ally.

"Hey, are we, like, friends?" Will asks suddenly. I hesitate.

"Well, I don't think I trust anyone here enough to call my friend," I say. "But, if I do win, I'd remember you most prominently."

There's a second of silence. Then Will says, "Thank you. Wow, bonding over a deathmatch, huh? What a friendship."

I laugh again, and I feel so much better. Who knew the Hunger Games could make me feel happy?

Zachary Hillman – District 5  
15:15

I know I'm not all here anymore.

I know I'm slipping off.

This whole day has been spent in a dizzying hallucination which blanks out all sounds and smells. I can't feel the bark of the pine tree against my head. I'm out of it. I'm dead.

I wonder how this happened? Maybe someone got some poison on their sword and then sliced me. Who did this anyway? I hope they die. I hope they die too for never letting me see District 5 again.

My vision is blurry and dancing with odd, bright rainbows, like the ones I sometimes see in the oil spills back home. Oil. It kills you if you drink it. Home. I'll never see it again. I try to think of people I'll never see again, just for the sake of my memory. My mother. My younger brother and sister, who will grow up without me. My father. I can't remember their names. But it doesn't matter anyway. I won't ever need to know their names where I'm going.

I think of that girl…my…District partner? Is that what they're called? I can't remember her name either. Again, it doesn't matter. She's probably dead by now.

Suddenly, I feel something happening. Something's changing. My body's…freezing up. I'm paralyzed. How? How did that happen? I try desperately to move my legs or arms, feeling terrified, shaken out of my thoughts, the rainbows dancing everywhere.

Strangely, I can feel my heart beat slowing down. It used to be pounding in my ears, but now it's softer, slower. I wonder why that is.

I close my eyes, and the darkness feels better. Maybe, if I'm lucky, dying won't hurt. Maybe I'll just die peacefully out here.

The last word echoes in my head. Here. With no-one else. Just on my own. Dying. I open my eyes one last time, my eyes scanning the trees and huge webs slowly, then I close them again.

Goodbye, I guess.

 _Boom._

Jai Zenon – District 3  
15:20

I jump a little at the sound of the cannon, but Tierney doesn't react. Another one dead, the third today. They're dropping like flies. I stare down at my sister, watching her face. She's sleeping, has been for the past hour or so.

Standing up, I pull out the backpack from beside our log and open it up. We have the three water bottles: two seem to have water inside, but when I open the first one it's only about a quarter full. The second, which is heavier, is half-full. Great. Already we need more water. I down the contents of the first bottle and stuff it back into the pack.

"Tier…Tier, wake up," I say, as loudly as I dare. Her eyes flutter open, and then she groans, probably because of the pain in her arm. "Tier, I'm going to collect water, so stay here and stay very, very quiet, OK?"

Tier stares at me for a moment, then nods. "Yeah, OK. But don't be long."

I give her the backpack. "Keep this in case you need it," I say. "Remember, better to run that to attack. Don't worry about me, and don't wait for me. Just do whatever it takes to escape and survive."

"If anyone _does_ appear," Tierney says wryly. It's one of her rare moments, her snappy side that she usually shows when she's not quite with it.

"Yeah, if anyone does appear." I turn and head through the trees, being careful to avoid the massive cobwebs stretching around me. I wonder what made these. The answer to that question makes my blood run cold. Spiders make webs, don't they?  
 _Don't think about that, Jai. Think about getting water for you and Tier._

I search for about fifteen minutes, keeping a careful note of how far away our camp is, so that I don't get lost. Another fifteen minutes pass. I hope Tier's OK. If she isn't, hopefully I'll hear her screaming, right? And she knows to run. She's fast.

Finally, after a little over half-an-hour, I find a brackish pool of water…not sufficient. "You're gonna have to give me more than that," I say, staring down at the dark brown pond. Maybe if we had some iodine, it could clear away a little of the mud and dirt, but not enough to drink it.

I decide to head back. Hopefully Tier's not worried about me.

After quite a while (I didn't realize how hard it would be to find my way back), I reach our camp. Tier looks up from her place beside the log, but when I tell her about my bad luck she sighs.

"Perfect. We have no water or food." She covers her face with her hands.

I sit down on the log. I'm feeling pretty hopeless too, but I have to keep going, for myself and for my sister. "Tier, I've been training for this most of my life," I say. "We can get through this. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, you've been training," Tier says, raising her head. "But what about me?"

Pavati Nox – District 4  
17:60

"So, who do you think that cannon belonged to?" I ask Scyllas.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Probably one of the lower District tributes." He seems uncomfortable being near me.

I sigh. "Yeah, hopefully. I still don't think we should have let over six deaths go to the others. We're Careers! Killing is what we do, right?" When I say it like that, I feel a weight in my stomach. Killing. Maybe not as exciting as it seemed on Reaping Day.

"OK, guys," Lysander says loudly, calling us around the campfire which has just gone out. "We need to figure out some kind of plan, right?"

Most of the group nods in agreement, with the exception of Shailene, who doesn't seem to like anything that comes out of Lysander's mouth. Stuck-up bitch. As if she could do any better.

"What I was thinking was that if we were to target that pair from 3, we might get both of them," Lysander continues.

"Wait, isn't the boy trained? Jai?" Hypatia asks. "So wouldn't he be harder to kill?"

"What, one against five?" Shailene butts in. "Yeah, really _hard to kill_."

"Guys!" Lysander says, holding out his hands. "Let's not make a big fuss over this. As I was saying, if we kill the pair from 3 –"

"No, I've got a better idea," Shailene says, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "We should split up, hunt down a few tributes, then meet back at a special place. That way we get even more kills in."

Lysander glares at her, but to my surprise, Scyllas raises his hand. "Sounds good," he says.

"I'm going to have to say yes to that one, even if the speaker is stupid," Hypatia says airily. Shailene's eyes widen and her mouth opens, ready to retort furiously, but I quickly put up my hand. "I think it's a good idea, regardless of the speaker." The truth is, it sounds better than Lysander's plan, and if we get to make some kills, all the better really.

"Four against one, Lysander," Shailene smirks. "What do you say?"

Lysander folds his arms. "Fine. I guess it could work. But I'm still the leader here."

"Of course," Shailene says sweetly. There's something I hate about her face, something that screams 'untrustworthy' and 'sneaky bitch'. But I keep quiet. There will be plenty of time to teach her a lesson later.

 **A/N: And that was the end of Day 3, with one more, kinda inevitable death.**

 **14** **th** **– Zachary Hillman, District 5, killed by infection & blood poisoning – Zachary was one of the sweetest, nicest characters in my opinion, and I actually really liked him – he definitely felt like one of the realest to me. However, he had to go sometime after getting that bad cut, and today was the day. It was hard making him suffer though…thanks again to PoppingBalloons for submitting him.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think of the Careers' new plan? What do you think of Shailene taking control?**

 **2\. What do you think of Will and Hen's alliance?**

 **3\. Top 5 tributes and bottom 5 tributes?**

 **Alliances Update:**

 **The Elite – Lysander, Hypatia, Shailene, Pavati and Scyllas.**

 **Brother & Sister – Jai and Tierney.**

 **Friends…Maybe – Will and Hen.**

 **Loners – Camelia, Vita, Corren, Scarlet**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	39. Day 4 pt 1

**A/N: We're back with Day 4 part 1! I'm really sorry about the long wait.**

Pavati Nox – District 4  
10:21

I raise my head, the first thing that I notice being the slight trail of smoke rising from the remains of our small campfire. Shailene is sitting beside it, poking the tiny embers with a pine branch. Hypatia and Lysander sit opposite her.

"Hey guys," I say, sitting up. None of them acknowledge me. I glance around. "Where's Scyllas?" I ask.

"He went to find wood," Shailene says. For once, she doesn't sound very aggressive. Good. Our group is in danger of falling apart, we need to be more friendly towards each other now. Although since there's only about half of us left, we have to be more careful too.

Lysander gives a big sigh. "You know…he's not much of a talker, is he?"

I glare at him. "Neither are you."

Lysander shrugs. "Yeah, maybe, but he needs to contribute more. He barely says anything. Sometimes I forget he's here at all."

"You're right," Hypatia says. "He'll probably be the first out of all four of us to die. From the first moment I saw him, he looked weak." She narrows her eyes contemptously.

I shrug. "He's not that bad."

Shailene raises her eyebrows at me.

Suddenly Scyllas appears through the trees, carrying a handful of twigs. He looks awkward. "I couldn't find much except pine cones," he tells us. Shailene nods and throws her own branch into the embers, and Scyllas dumps his wood on the blackened pile. For a moment, there's a spark, then the fire goes out.

Hypatia rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you weren't meant to put it _all_ on at once."

Scyllas sits down. "Look, I don't know much about fires."

Lysander holds out his hands. "Guys, it's happening again. Arguments. We have to stop. This will get us nowhere."

Shailene kicks the wood. "Yeah, OK," she says sarcastically. "Mr I'm-So-Special. You're really not as great as you think you are."

Lysander narrows his eyes but says nothing. As much as I don't like to agree with him, he's right for once. We have to group together. We don't have another choice.

A few minutes later, Scyllas speaks up. "Hey, we need to discuss our plan. Who's going to split up with who?"

Lysander shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "Maybe the girls should go together?"

"Sounds good," Scyllas says. Hypatia glowers and folds her arms, and Shailene roll her eyes and puffs, but neither of them protest. Great. I guess I'm stuck with Princess Hypatia and Bitchface Shailene. This sure will be fun.

Corren Faleaf – District 9  
11:00

It's late morning when I hear the strange, eerie tinkling sound, coming from the treetops. For a moment, I'm confused – a trick by the Gamemakers? – but then, as the silver package flies down next to me, I barely suppress a whoop of joy as I recognize it as a sponsor gift.

Kneeling down beside the tiny parachute, I tear it open. What could it be? Bread? Water? Both? Maybe some supplies? A weapon, like a knife? Ripping the last of the silver cloth away, I pick up the brown paper bag inside.

Opening it, I peer inside and instantly my mouth floods at the scent of amazing Capitol bread. Inside are five perfectly round white rolls.

"Thank you. Thank you," I say aloud, because at this point I almost don't care who hears me. Whoever sent me this gift, whether it was my mentor or a sponsor, I am so, so grateful. I take out the first roll and scoff half of it, before forcing myself to slow down and actually taste it before swallowing. Of course, it's a million times better than our grainy, dry District 9 bread, and it takes a lot for me not to eat a second roll too. But I know it's wiser to ration them.

I take a quick drink of water, then wrap up the paper bag and shove it into my backpack. I think it's time to move on. Plus, I'm hoping I might find Vita soon, although of course I don't actually care if I don't find her. She might turn away sponsors for both of us, what with her weird background and all that.

I keep walking, carefully avoiding webs as I go. The last thing I need is to get stuck in one _now._

Scarlet Adams – District 10  
11:45

My legs and back ache badly, and my throat is dry like sandpaper, but I don't dare climb down from my tree just yet. From what I can tell, the Careers are still camping nearby. I can see a whisp of smoke. Maybe they have a fire.

I cried all night. I need Orion to keep me going, keep me from doing things I shouldn't do. Without him, I am nothing. I can't do anything.

My throat problems have vanished now, but I am hungry, exhausted, thirsty and emotionally strained. I want to sleep but I'm too terrified. I want to eat and drink but I have nothing to consume.

Maybe I should just die.

Maybe that way, it would all end. The suffering. The fear. The anger, the grief.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps, loud and scratchy against the pine needles covering the ground. Flattening myself against the trunk, I peer nervously downwards, my combined vertigo and fear making my heart pound. Oh. The boy from 4. Not a huge danger, is he? I can't even remember his name. It's something stupid, like Sand or Shell. Typical Career tribute. He seems to be carrying wood, maybe for their little fire.

I wish I could make a fire. Flames always calm me. Sometimes, back home, I would stare into the fires that me and Rio made together and feel totally at peace, like nothing could happen. Like nothing could hurt me, and that the world was complete.

I think of the Careers. What they took away from me. My brother, the only person I can actually trust. The only person who understands me. And then, just like that, his life taken away.

My hands curl into fists. I hate them so much. I hate them so much.

They have to pay.

Jai Zenon – District 3  
12:00

"Hey, Tier, wake up."

It takes a few minutes of shaking and whispering, but finally my sister opens her eyes. I let her sleep later because I thought the rest might help her injury, but unfortunately things haven't gotten any better. When I check her make-shift bandage, it's totally soaked and we don't have anything else to change the material with. And we have the huge risk of it getting infected. But that can't happen. She's my sister. Anyway, we've both come this far. I won't let her just die like that.

"Jai, am I gonna get any better?" Tier asks me, bringing me back to reality. I bite my lip. What can I tell her? Obviously the odds aren't exactly in her favor right now, but I don't want to worry her.

"I couldn't say right now," I reply evasively. I decide the less she knows, the better. "Not sure." Thankfully she seems satisfied with the answer and settles down again.

By a stroke of luck, I managed to find some water at dawn, and collected it in our bottles. "Hey, have some of this," I say, and hand the first bottle to Tierney. She downs it quickly, clearly more thirsty than she looks.

"OK, I'm going to go and find some more food," I say. "I'll be back soon. Remember-"

"I know, I know," Tierney says. "You should go."

I shrug and head off into the trees, carefully avoiding the thick cobwebs. I've grown quite used to them now, but they're still tricky to avoid.

A full half-hour goes by and still nothing. This is getting more frustrating than worrying now. How hard would it be for the Gamemakers to just add in some blackberries or edible flowers? Or would that make it too easy? I lean my forehead against a pine tree trunk, covering my face with my hands.

And then, from the back of my mind, comes a piece of information. In training, I remember we visited the plants station on Day 1, and Tierney asked about edible plants in forests. I'm sure the instructor said something about pine nuts…

I look up at the branches, smiling as I see pine cones covering every one. Maybe food isn't so hard to find out here. I pick off as many cones as I can carry before running back to our camp.

To my relief, Tierney is still there, sitting, still holding her bottle of water. I approach quickly, holding out the cones. "Look, there's pine nuts in these," I say excitedly. "We can eat them, I'm sure of it."

Tier's face lights up. "Wait, really? Are you certain?"

I nod. "Pretty certain."

Tier grabs a pine cone and breaks out the tiny brown seeds, quickly popping them in her mouth. For a moment, I tense up, praying that I didn't get mixed up, but then she shrugs and swallows them.

"Yeah, they're fine," she tells me.

I sit on the log beside her and we share the pine nuts for the next few minutes. But I can't help worrying. We can't live on these forever, and our water will run out soon. We can't get lulled into a false sense of security. We're not safe. Not at all.

Camelia Jordan – District 5  
14:55

I can't believe how lucky I am. Somehow, after hours of being convinced that I am about to die, I have found water.

It was an accident. I was crawling, desperate, practically already dead and dangerously delirious, when I found the small pool of water. Less than five minutes later, I feel much better, even though I didn't bother purifying the water. I don't care anyway. I was too dehydrated to even think of doing that.

I stare down at the ground, wondering what to do. The flash of my machete catches my eye, and I remember last night, when I found out Zach was dead. I wonder what killed him. I wish I had seen him before he died. He was nice, one of the nicest here. And my friend.

Nothing seems to have happened all day, and I'm still trying to figure out how many tributes are left. I'm pretty sure it's just about half of us, which is actually pretty good for the Games. I remember the year of the 113th, there were only seven tributes left by Day 2. _Those_ Games were over quickly, though the Gamemakers did try to draw them out. But the Career pack were vicious that year.

This year, I think I've been lucky. Nobody, not even the actual Careers, seems highly dangerous, and I'm fairly certain I'm not being targeted, which is of course very good. I want to stay far under the radar. Maybe then I will have a strong chance of survival.

I take another drink of water and lean back against my tree, clutching my machete in my hand. I'm going to sleep, but I feel exposed on the ground. If only I could climb. Well, at least I have a weapon.

Vita Sairne – District 9  
16:34

I open my eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the sudden light. _Crap, how long have I slept? Has somebody stolen all my stuff?_

I sit up quickly and looking around, but no, thank God, everything is still here. How did I sleep so late anyway?

I wonder if I've missed any cannons. Well, I guess it doesn't matter if I have, since I'll see who's died tonight. Rifling through my pack, I search hopelessly for food, before remembering that not only am I food-less, but also running quite low on water too.

I don't know what to do, for once. Suddenly I feel so…weak. Insignificant. I realize, for the first time, that I am nothing special.

Nothing special. Am I really that small? Just a girl in a forest, surrounded by people who want to kill her. As vulnerable as the rest.

I wonder if anyone's rooting for me, apart from my family. I must have some sponsors from my first kill, and my injury of that stupid girl.

I'm wasting time thinking anyway. I have to move, find a new camp and food, and maybe even find Corren. If he's still alive, which I hope he is. He'd be a good ally, and he might even have some supplies or a weapon.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and take a deep breath before setting off into the trees.

 **A/N: First part of Day 4 is finished. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Tierney can survive, or will she end up like Zachary?**

 **2\. Any particular tribute you're rooting for? (apart from your own)**

 **3\. Favorite and least favorite tributes?  
**

 **Also, please, please go check out the new poll I just put up, where you can vote for your three favorite tributes. Remember, they might have a chance of getting further!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	40. Day 4 pt 2

**A/N: I decided to make up for the long wait and post the next part of Day 4. Remember, we still have thirteen tributes left.**

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8  
17:02

No cannons today so far, and the quietness of the forest is unnerving and just a little creepy. Hen and I have stayed here for ages now, but I'm wondering if it's time to move on. Being stuck in one place doesn't do much for us, and anyway, if the other Games are anything to go by, the Gamemakers will force us out before Day 7 at most. I propose the idea to Hen, who's just come back with more water.

"We should move away?" she repeats, her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "The Gamemakers will force us into the action anyway if we don't."

"But what about our food and water?" Hen asks. "We can't take any water with us…well, we could in the stone, but only a little bit."

I rest my chin on my hand and stare into the cobwebbed trees. This is harder than I thought it would be. _Should_ we move away? Of course, there are pros and cons to both argument. If we don't, then -

"Look, let's give another day or so," Hen says suddenly. "If the Gamemakers want us to explore, then they'll do whatever they want to get us out of our safe place. But if nothing happens, we'll stay."

I nod. "OK, I guess it could work."

Hen stands up. "I'll go and find some more berries or something."

Shailene Swift – District 2  
17:50

I glance over my shoulder, checking to see if the others are following. I've been leading Hypatia and Pavati through the forest for hours, but we still haven't found any other tributes. And unfortunately I've _completely_ forgotten where the group was supposed to meet when we're finished. Which means we might never see Lysander or Scyllas again.

"Hurry up!" I snarl at Hypatia, anger flaring inside my chest. She always acts like such a princess, it's so stupid! Of course she's leaning against a tree, complaining about how her feet hurt. Pavati grabs her arm and hauls her away from the trunk.

"Hypatia, we have to go. Seriously, we haven't found anyone yet, which is bad. Come on!"

Finally we're back on track as Hypatia decides she hasn't actually broken her ankle (of course she's over-reacting), and we continue. To be honest, I have no idea where we're going, but the trees are thinning out and the cobwebs are becoming smaller. _Maybe we're near the edge of the arena?_ If so, I'll have to watch out for the forcefield. But no, as I peer around a pine tree, I'm met with oak, beech and some other trees I don't know – deciduous, I think is the word for them.

"Oh, wow. I guess the pine forest doesn't go on forever then." Pavati says.

"Who cares? It's just trees," I say, walking forwards confidently. A change of scene doesn't matter right now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, bushy red shape leaps from a nearby tree to the grassy ground a few meters away from me. _What the hell?_ Hypatia screams and I freeze up as a huge, mutated squirrel rears up in front of us, slavering and giving a ear-splitting screech.

That's when I see the others clambering down from around the trees, and I pull out my sword, yelling over my shoulder, " _Run_!"

I turn, only to see that my allies have already disappeared. _Oh, shit,_ I think, as the squirrel gives another screech and I start to sprint. As I run, my terrified mind tries to find a way out. I can't run forever, I can't climb, so what the hell can I do to escape? I can't fight them off by myself!

In an act of utter desperation, I decide the only thing to do is climb. Maybe they won't see me? I latch onto a pine branch and haul myself upwards, wincing at the burning in my legs and arms. If I can get high enough, maybe they won't catch me.

The squirrels screech a third time, and the horrible noise propels me forwards. Reaching the middle branches at last, I continue, making it a few branches higher before flattening myself against the trunk. Pine needles and cones scrape my face, but they're the least of my problems. I just have to pray that the squirrels are stupid enough not to see me.

The squirrels seem confused. The first one, who seems to be the leader, sniffs the air, then gives a low growl. After a few seconds, it bounds away, back in the direction they came from. The others, after a few moments of hesitation, follow it.

I breathe a sigh of relief and close my eyes, feeling my legs wobble. I can't believe I escaped. But what about Hypatia and Pavati?

They're probably dead. I don't care about them anyway. All I care about is the fact that I am still alive.

Lysander MacNeal – District 1  
18:01

"Hey, did you hear that?" I glance over at Scyllas, who's stoking our campfire. "Sounded like screeching or something."

Scyllas shakes his head, then looks up at the sky. "No cannon, so obviously no deaths."

I wait for a few more minutes, but nothing else reaches my ears. We don't know what time it is, but it seems a little darker than usual so Scyllas made a fire. Now, we are both on watch, alert.

We didn't find any tributes today, although there was a trail that Scyllas spotted that led to somebody's jacket lying on the ground. It was patched with dried blood, so we didn't take it. Scyllas reckoned it was some dead tribute's, which maybe fell off as they were taken up by the hovercraft. He's probably right. He seems smart, even if he's quiet.

Now, with presumably only a few more hours until nighttime, we need a proper plan. I say this to Scyllas, and he shrugs again. Obviously he doesn't feel like using his brains now.

"No ideas," he says.

I sigh and unroll our sleeping bags. "Look, we need food and water. When we were in a group, it was running out quickly and now we only have a little bit left. Maybe we should head back to the Cornucopia?"

"We already took all the supplies," Scyllas says.

"Oh, yeah. OK. I guess that's not an option."

What are we going to do?

Tierney Zenon – District 3  
19:30

Jai and I watch the hologram in the sky as it flashes quickly, showing that there have been no deaths today. I wouldn't have known – I've been sleeping for the majority of it, since last night I couldn't get much rest.

"Feeling a bit better?" Jai asks me.

I shrug. "I don't really know. I mean, it still hurts, but…" I trail off. Actually, I'm lying. It hurts a lot, and it's really hot too, and sometimes I feel really hot even when it's cold. But I don't want to worry him.

Jai looks at me, then shakes his head. "I think I should check it." He unwraps the make-shift bandage and I brace myself.

"Oh, no."

I glance at him worriedly, wondering what's happened. "Jai?"

"It's, um…well, it's – it's infected. I'm so sorry, Tier. I'm sorry."

"What does that mean? Am I going to die?" I'm scared now, really scared. Jai only says sorry for things he is _really_ sorry about. "Am I actually going to die?"

Jai just stares at me.

" _Am I going to die?_ " I ask him, grabbing his arm with my good hand and shaking it. "I have to know, Jai!"

"Tier, if…if you don't get the right treatment, then – it's a possibility."

My chest seems to deflate in on itself. For a few seconds, I feel like I can't breathe. My heart is pounding and my mind is running wild.  
"But I can't die! Not now! No!" I say, desperation causing me to raise my voice. I can barely think straight. Jai doesn't say anything. He just covers his face with his hands.

"I'm really sorry, Tier. I-I don't even know if sponsors can save you."

But I've made it this far. Day 4. It just seems so unfair.

"Is there really no hope?" I whisper, feeling tears rise in my eyes.

Jai doesn't reply.

Camelia Jordan – District 5  
20:00

It's getting dark now, and I know I should probably try to sleep, but hunger is making me unhappy and fear is keeping my eyes wide open.

I hate sleeping in the arena. For the past three nights, I've barely closed my eyes, but my emotions and my brain are both so frazzled that I can't get anything out of my head. I can't be at peace.

I wonder what it would take for a sponsor to send me a flashlight. A headlamp. Any kind of light, heck, maybe just some flint for a fire. I hate the dark. Back home, we didn't have much electricity to use, so my bedroom would always be pitch-black when I went to bed. I hated it, but at least I wasn't alone in a forest, surrounded by cobwebs and people who will kill me if they see me.

I take a sip of water to calm myself and look around in the dying light. Should I climb a tree? No, I can't climb. I've thought about it before, but every time I try to, I just end up slipping down again.

I could always build a shelter, but with what? The only materials around here are pine needles, dirt and some fallen pine cones. Branches are too strong to break off. There aren't any caves.

I decide on what I've been doing for the past three nights: hiding under some low branches. I crawl under, but keep my eyes open. I don't trust sleep now. Anything could happen to me when I'm not awake and alert.

But…I'm tired. Really, really tired. Before I know it, my eyelids are drooping and soon, I slip out of consciousness.

Hypatia Diamond – District 1  
20:45

I sit, shivering, next to a rock, my eyes scanning the trees around me. Those stupid mutts! They've seperated me from the only people who were slightly willing to protect me, and now they're both gone. They're not dead, though. The hologram showed no faces.

I'm hungry, thirsty and tired, and also annoyed that Pavati is the one with our supplies. I don't even have my sword, since I lost it while I was running. Great. Perfect. I wonder what my family think of me now.

It's getting colder as night draws in, but I don't really mind the cold. I need to stay alert, and the sharp breeze can easily jolt me out of any stupor. Part of me is hoping that somehow, Pavati and Shailene will find me, but I know that Shailene is probably lying somewhere, bleeding out or being eaten alive right now, unable to escape, and Pavati is most likely sleeping since she's _way_ too confident in her abilities.

I sigh and lean my head against the rock. I wonder how Lysander and Scyllas are coping. Have the mutts found them too? Maybe they managed to escape like us. Or maybe they're totally fine and are sleeping. Well, I'm not closing my eyes. I have to keep alert and vigilant, ready for anything.

I stare around at the dark trees. I have to keep awake. But already I can feel the tiredness setting in.

 **A/N: That was the end of Day 4! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Thoughts on the Careers right now?**

 **2\. Do you think the squirrel mutts will be a big threat?**

 **3\. Do you think Will and Hen should move or stay?**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll for your favorite tributes! It's on my profile.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	41. Day 5 pt 1

**A/N: Hello! We're back again after a bit of a long wait, with Day 5 pt 1.**

Shailene Swift – District 2  
10:58

I'm awakened by a loud shriek, and I jump, my eyes snapping open. But it's only a bird flapping past my tree. Still…I rub my eyes slowly, then look around. Something must have startled it, surely.

I recall the squirrels, and my narrow escape last night. It's a wonder I slept at all, trapped up in this tree. My throat is dry and my stomach is empty. Then I remember my separation from my allies, and more importantly, my separation from my supplies.

Testing my legs and finding that they're only a little stiff, I begin my cautious descent from the branches. Once I'm a few meters off the ground, I jump down and dust myself off before looking around. I need to find water, and quickly. Food can come second.

I walk through the trees, hoping that I don't run into the squirrels again, but luckily it seems like they've gone, for the meantime. To my relief, I hear a trickling noise a little further ahead, and poke my head around an oak tree to see a tiny stream bubbling down a rocky slope.

Hurrying over, I cup my hands and drink deeply before washing my face and blinking the water out of my eyes. The sun is shining brightly, and it's a beautiful day, with only a light breeze. Hopefully it doesn't get any hotter, or my condition is only going to deteriorate. I'm also wishing I had something to carry water in, but unfortunately it looks like I'll just have to stay by the stream.

I sit down on the muddy rocks and look around nervously. Without any weapons, I can't defend myself, and right now I'm probably the weakest tribute in the arena. Sighing, I re-tie my ponytail and stare up at the canopy of leaves above my head, wondering what on earth to do with myself.

Wilhelmina "Will" Forbes – District 8  
11:30

I wake up before Hen, blinking at the bright sunlight that greets me. It's a nice warm day, and I crawl over to our water-stone, half-awake and thirsty, only to find there's no more water in it. _Crap, I'll have to go and find some._

Standing up slowly, I rub my eyes and blink rapidly before making my way through the trees towards our stream. As I approach, I'm suddenly aware of voices nearby, and I pause, eyes wide. Who is that? I shrink back slowly into the bushes, peeking out.

Oh, no. The boys from 1 and 4. _Crap, crap, crap!_ My mind freezes up, and for a moment, I can't move. What if they find me? I have to go and alert Hen! We have to get out of here before they find our camp!

"Scyllas, you go and check for more food or something. Looks like there's plenty of things we can eat around here."

I turn and begin to creep away, my mind wanting me to run, but I know I have to keep silent. I can hear the boy from 4 walking around only a short distance away from me. I have to get away!

But then a twig snaps beneath my feet and without thinking, I curse. " _Crap_."

"Who's there?" The boy asks instantly. I freeze, hoping I might somehow blend into the undergrowth. Already my mind is going through the possibilities of how I might die. Will they torture me? Just kill me quickly? Or will they - ?

"Come out! I can see you!" The boy calls. I slowly begin to walk, praying that he really can't see me and that he's bluffing.

"Hey! Eight!" The boy calls, and I know now that he's seen me. I turn slowly, my mind full of terror. The boy from 4 is glaring at me, his sword out-stretched. "Come out, now."

I slowly begin to walk forwards, realizing that this tribute is far bigger and stronger than me, and he's armed. I can't risk running, but I have to escape somehow. I can't let them kill me! I can't! My thoughts turn to my sister watching at home. She's all I have, and I can't let her see me die like this.

"Please," I whisper, "please, don't kill me, I –"

"Shut up." The boy from 4 hisses at me. "Lysander?"

The boy from 1 has already appeared, and is standing a few steps behind, staring at me calmly. "Is there anyone else out there?" he asks.

I tremble at the thought of Hen, still sleeping back at our camp. "N-no?" I say shakily.

"She's lying," Lysander decides. "Scyllas, do it."

"NO!" I say quickly, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this. Scyllas has darted forwards and his sword is at my stomach. I can't fight him, but maybe…

"I-if I show where my ally is, will you let me go?" I ask. I can't bear to betray Hen like this, but this is the Hunger Games. I can't be blamed for saving my own skin out here. _Please forgive me, Hen…_

Lysander glares at me, obviously thinking hard.

"Very well," he says, though there's something I don't trust about his face. "Scyllas, pin her arms behind her back." He glances at me. "We're not finished with you. Lead us."

Shaking, I let Scyllas pin my arms and then I nod in the direction of where we came from. "She's back there," I say.

Lysander nods and then turns, walking back to the stream. He comes back with a length of rope and hands it to Scyllas, who quickly ties me up with a horribly complicated-looking knot. With a sinking feeling I remember how good District 4 are with knots. I swallow hard and close my eyes. _Please, let me get out of here alive_.

We walk swiftly through the trees, and Lysander bursts into our camp, his sword raised, but it's empty. Hen has vanished.

I don't know whether to be relieved or scared as Lysander turns on me. "You lied again!" he says, his voice raised dangerously.

I flinch. "I-I thought she would be here!" I say, hoping desperately that Lysander doesn't just kill me now.

Lysander's eyes flicker to a log leaning against a tree trunk. "Scyllas, tie her to that."

Scyllas drags me over to the log, and I don't even try to squirm. "You're not going anywhere," he mutters.

Scarlet "Scar" Adams – District 10  
11:59

I've been here for hours, watching and waiting. Every breath I take is painful without Orion. I can't believe he's dead. Every part of me wants him to be alive, but I know he's gone, and it's all their fault.

The Careers haven't come this way for a while now. I'm waiting. I have to kill them, I have to avenge my brother. He didn't deserve to die. They do.

I've been contemplating ways to kill the girl from 4. Maybe with fire, or with my fists, or maybe if I'm lucky, I can use her weapon against her.

I just have to stay here and wait.

I'm hungry and thirsty, but I'm barely paying attention to my body. I need to get revenge. I need to make them feel the same pain he did.

Camelia Jordan – District 5  
12:00

I've been awake for a few hours, searching for some food or water, but I only found some suspicious-looking berries that I don't dare touch. I grip my machete in my hand, tense as I stumble through the trees. I feel paranoid today, and the air is strangely dense, as if a storm is about to break. But there's not a cloud in the sky.

My throat is dry and my stomach is complaining and I know it's only going to get worse. When was the last time I ate? I can't even remember. My memory is slipping now, and I'm feverishly hoping that I'm traveling towards the Cornucopia. I know the chances of that are low, but I can always hope.

Finally I slump down beside a tree and pick up a handful of pine needles, letting them fall through my fingers. I'm tired, hungry and thirsty. I'm let myself get too weak. I'm in danger.

To be honest, I'm surprised that I haven't encountered whatever's weaving these webs yet. I've already guessed that the main mutt this year is spiders, but hopefully my luck will continue and I won't have to face one.

I'm spending too much time thinking and not enough time doing, I decide, and get to my feet unsteadily. I have to move, have to find something to drink or eat.

But what are my chances of survival out here? The Gamemakers will want me to make it exciting, so what will they do to me? I can tell the Capitol are getting bored. We're all in danger, really.

Corren Faleaf – District 9  
1:12

I've been walking for about half-an-hour, searching for any signs of water. With my bread rolls, I have a good amount of food, but I'm desperately thirsty and I know I won't survive long without water.

I wonder what the other tributes are doing right now. I wonder what Vita might be doing right now. Then I shake my head. _Why are you even thinking about her, Corren? She's not even from Nine! She's from District Two! Her father's a Peacekeeper!  
_

I contine on my journey, pausing to catch my breath beside a cluster of boulders. It's only then that I hear the tell-tale sound of water – a trickling noise from behind the stones.

 _Yes!_ I run over and look around, finally pinpointing the source of the spring. Cupping my hands, I drink from it gratefully before sitting down on a smaller rock and taking out the other half of my roll. I eat it as slowly as I can, forcing myself not to wolf it down all at once.

It must be sometime around afternoon, judging by where the sun is in the sky, which means I should probably try to build a shelter and stay here for a while. No point in exploring anymore: I've got food and water, so I'm fixed.

Scyllas Oceans – District 4  
1:45

As we eat the remains of breakfast, I glance over at Eight. She's finished her bread and beef jerky already and is staring down at her hands, her head bowed.

I wonder if she was really telling us the truth about her ally. After all, nobody's here.

"What are we going to do with her?" I mutter to Lysander.

He glances over at where Eight is sitting, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know yet. She could be useful, but since she led us here with lies, she's obviously not trustworthy."

"Should we kill her?" I ask.

Lysander shakes his head. "Not yet. She still has a chance to help us out. If she's willing to comply."

I nod. I'm a little conflicted. Part of me wants to kill her, just to add her as an extra step to going home. But the other part of me knows how useful she could be. We'll just have to wait and see.

Vita Sairne – District 9  
1:50

I've been walking for hours now, but still I haven't found anything to eat or any water source at all, which isn't good since my bottle is now empty. Well, there was a pond, but it was brown and stagnant, completely undrinkable.

My throat is dry and my stomach is rumbling. I've entered a much clearer part of the forest, and hopefully this means the cobwebs will be thinning out. They give me the creeps, and the thought of whatever made them also gives me the creeps. In fact, this whole arena is creepy.

I pause beside a leaning pine tree to catch my breath and take in my surroundings. There's no sign of anything edible, or any water nearby, and I slap my hand against my forehead in frustration. _Would it be so hard for the Gamemakers to include some streams or berries or_ something _?_ I think in annoyance.

But I can't give up now. I have to keep going. Taking a deep breath, I readjust the straps of my backpack and stride onwards, trying not to look too weak. I'm not sure if the cameras are on me right now, or if they're focused on a more exciting event, but either way I have to remain…tough. And level-headed.

After about ten minutes, I start to hear a noise. Like…the bubbling of water. _Wait, really? A stream?_ I speed up, my heart leaping, and stumble into a clearing. The first things I notice are the huge grey boulders lying in a cluster in the grass, and then I see a tall boy, hunched over, sitting by them.  
Wait, I know that boy.

"Corren?"

 **A/N: And that's the end of Day 5 pt 1! Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. I know this one was a bit short, but I think it still had some action in it…like Will's kidnapping of sorts, and Vita supposedly finding Corren…**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Corren and Vita could have a good alliance together?**

 **2\. What do you think might happen to Will and Hen?**

 **3\. Do you think Scarlet should enact revenge, or try to take care of herself first?**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	42. Day 5 pt 2

**A/N: And we're back with the other half of Day 5!**

Henrietta "Hen" Joseph – District 11  
13:08

I can see them. The two Career boys. And they've got Will.

 _Crap._

I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for them to move away or leave her for just a minute, so I can run in and undo the knot and free her, and we can leave so they won't kill her. But no. They've been there for hours now, just sitting and talking.

I have no idea what to do. My legs are cramping up but I'm terrified that they'll hear me if I move. A tiny voice is nagging me in the back of my head. _You don't have to rescue her. You could just leave. She's just another obstacle, blocking your way back home._

But I have to do something. She's my ally. We've been together for the whole Games.

Then a thought comes to me. _Of course!_ If I can distract the two boys, I could run in and untie her ropes, then we could run and they would never know what happened! My hands get sweaty just at the thought of it. It's asking a lot of me. But I have to try something to free her.

Before I can get up and look for a stone or twig, however, the taller boy, I think from 1, is standing up and approaching Will. He holds his sword blade to her throat. I can just about hear what he's saying.

"Take us to where your little ally is, then."

I freeze up as Will nods slowly and the boy unties her ropes. I can't…is she betraying me? After all this time? I stand up slowly, my mind working in overdrive. Okay, okay, okay…he's untied her. Which means I could still save her!

I'm not even thinking when I stumble out of the trees, yelling at Will to run. I see her face light up, but then, in a split second, it slackens and she falls to the ground.

And a cannon shot goes off.

I'm in shock. I can't move, can't breathe. She's _dead_. The boy from 1 pulls his sword from her back and turns to look at me.

I run.

I'm crashing through the trees, branches scraping my face, my neck, but I don't care, I just have to escape with my life. I hear the two boys sprinting after me and I realize that they're faster than me. I can't outrun them.

I look around, but the pine trees are way too thick for me to climb. My heart pounding, I turn and slow down. Maybe I should just let them kill me.

The tall boy appears from a clump of bushes, his sword raised. When he sees me, he leaps forwards and for a moment, there is nothing in the world but me, him and the sword in between us.

Then it enters my belly and I scream, falling backwards, blood gushing from my wound, my head spinning. The boy kicks my side, sending spasms through my body. I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying just like Will.

The shorter boy comes over. My vision is blurry and my eyes have black dots spinning in front of them, and I can't breathe or move. He smirks down at me and his boot makes impact with my head and everything goes black.

Pavati Nox – District 4  
13:25

I jump at the first cannon shot, then, about ten minutes later, the second. It's cold but at least I have my jacket, and I also have our meager supplies. Some water, some food and a packet of iodine tablets. It should last me for a few days, if I stretch it.

I eat a tiny piece of bread and take a sip of water, then close my eyes and lean back against my tree trunk. I've built a little shelter with twigs and branches, but it's so delicate that any movement could send it toppling over. At least this arena's not too windy.

My mind drifts to the cannon shots. I wonder who it could be. Lysander and Scyllas? Hypatia and Shailene? Maybe those siblings from 3? I really have no idea, and I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight, when the hologram appears.

I don't know how long I can stay here, though. My shelter is only meant to be temporary. I sigh quietly. I'll have to move, or the Gamemakers will make me, I guess. It's happened before in previous Games, and it could happen again.

 _No point worrying,_ I tell myself. _Just rest for a bit, and hope those squirrel mutts don't come back._

Jai Zenon – District 3  
16:00

Nearly an hour after those cannon shots and Tierney is still sleeping. I have to keep checking that she's still breathing. Should I wake her up or let her carry on? My mother sometimes said that people go through a 'healing sleep' where their body repairs itself while they're unconscious. But Tierney's wound doesn't look any better, even though I've been washing it constantly.

Another thing to worry about is food and water. We are quickly running out of bread and beef jerky, and water is dangerously low, with only enough in our bottle to last another day at the most. I've searched everywhere, but I can't find anything. I'm beginning to feel hopeless. I don't think we can do this.

I sit down on our log and think about the past few days. The damned girl who gave Tier her wound, our escape from the Bloodbath, our overall survival. We've done well to live for five days.

Another thought is those cannon shots. I wonder who could be dead. Hopefully one or two of the Careers, although it's unlikely. They usually don't get killed for at least a week.

I search through our backpack, looking through what we have. Some food, three empty water bottles, rope, a flashlight, a pocket penknife. I pick up the knife and flick out the blade. It's still brand-new; hasn't been used yet. Great. I guess it could be a weapon. But right now, we need something to eat. My stomach growls in answer to my thought, and I stand up slowly. Time for another search, I guess.

Lysander MacNeal – District 1  
19:08

Scyllas and I watch as the sky lights up with the two faces of our most recent kills – the girls from Eight and Eleven. I glance at him. "Thirteen down, eleven more to go."

He nods. "Right. Who should we target next?"

I glance up at the sky, nodding my head in time with the anthem as the faces and music fade into the night sky. "Maybe…those siblings from Three. Jai and Tierney. But make the boy's death especially painful. The girl will die anyway, I'm sure of it."

Scyllas nods again. "Yeah, sounds good. I was thinking that girl from Nine. Vita."

"And her District partner," I add. "They are both threats." I smirk slowly. "Well, we do have a bit of a kill list, don't we?"

Hypatia Diamond – District 1  
19:45

I stare up at the fading faces, trying to recall those girls' names. I think the one from Eleven was Henrietta or something. No idea about the girl from Eight, though I wonder how they died together. If they died together. Their cannons were very close.

I look around the darkening trees, my eyelids drooping. Just like last night, I'm falling asleep too quickly. I sigh and close my eyes, relenting. My stomach is dismally empty and I'm thirsty too. Pavati has all our supplies. Lucky for her. Although I doubt she'll be able to survive on them long.

As the music of the national anthem slowly fades away, my head tilts to one side and I drift off into sleep.

 **A/N: That was the rest of Day 5. Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

 **13** **th** **– Willhelmina "Will" Forbes, District 8, killed by Lysander MacNeal – Will was one of my favorites, and it was really hard to kill her off like this. However, I felt that if the Career boys thought they didn't need her anymore, they would waste no time in getting rid of her. When Lysander saw Hen, he realized Will just wasn't useful to them. But she was still a lovely character. Thanks again to WisteriaAnne for this tribute.**

 **12** **th** **– Henrietta "Hen" Joseph, District 11, killed by Lysander MacNeal – Hen was Will's ally and therefore she was kinda destined to have the same fate as Will. After her ally's death, I realized that she had almost no chance of survival without help, and she had to be killed. However, she was a good character. Thanks again to this is not your name for submitting her.**

 **Also, a quick update on alliances:**

 **Brother & Sister – Jai and Tierney**

 **And that is the only alliance! The rest of our eleven tributes are currently loners, although you never know when another team could be made…**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	43. Day 6 pt 1

**A/N: It's been a long wait, but finally Day 6 is here! I'm** _ **so, so**_ **sorry about the roughly 2-month wait for the next update! Unfortunately, personal life and other matters took priority over the stories, but now we're back.**

Hypatia Diamond – District 1  
9:00

My sleep is disrupted and broken by the sound of my mother's voice in my head, saying things that are either barely audible or totally nonsensical. I jolt awake, my head throbbing and my throat dry as a desert. _Crap,_ I think, trying to sit up. _I really need something to drink._ I know that dehydration can kill you, even if it takes a painfully long time to do so.

I think of Shailene, Lysander, the other Careers. We're seperated now, all on our own. I wonder how they're getting on, without a leader like me to keep them organized.

Then I rub my eyes and sigh. Who am I kidding? I'm not a good leader. I'm not even a good tribute. I'm stuck here, starving to death and slowly dying of thirst, instead of an honorable death in battle, impaled by some lucky little beggar's sword. I'm a failure, a disappointment, and I know that my death doesn't mean much if it's not either bloody or violent.

For the first time, I'm angry. Not just at myself, but at the Capitol, at my family and at all the other tributes who are stuck here too. Do we really deserve this treatment? This – this brutal kind of torture, both emotion and physical? All because of a rebellion that happened a hundred and twenty years ago?

I shake my head and force myself not to cry. _You're not a weak little bitch, Hypatia._ I keep repeating this in my head, until it brands itself in my mind. I'm not a weak little bitch.

Even so the tears drip down my cheeks.

Scarlet "Scar" Adams – District 10  
10:15

I can remember who did it. Who killed my twin brother. It was that girl from District 4, a Career. I clench my fists. I wonder how she would like it if I killed her myself? Of course, it wouldn't be quick and humane. It would be slow, until she begged for –

 _Crack._

I lift my gaze, peering around the branches of my tree. Then I see who is standing in the clearing below me. A smile spreads across my face. The branches scrape my teeth and face but I don't care.

Because that girl is about to get her comeuppance.

Tierney Zenon – District 3  
11:00

I blink slowly, trying to sit up but failing. Beside me, Jai is still sleeping. Or is he? I scan his chest, looking for the rise and fall that will tell me that he is alive. Then I see it and breathe out a sigh of relief, leaning back against the fallen tree trunk we're sleeping against.

I'm starving hungry, with a dry throat and a pounding headache. My arm throbs with the pain of my wound, and my bandage clearly needs changing. "J-Jai?" I manage hoarsely. "Please, wake up."

I try to shake him but he groans and turns away. My efforts won't wake him. I lean over and rifle through our backpack, but all I find is a stale cracker. Deciding it's better than nothing, I eat it quickly before standing up, shaking with the effort. My whole body feels tired and weak, despite my resting.

The pale yellow, watery sun shines through the pine trees, illuminating the thick, tangled webs that surround our clearing. I close my eyes and lean my head on my knees. I don't know how long we can keep going. What happens if it's just the two of us left? I couldn't kill Jai. Could he kill me?

I shake my head, trying to shake away the uncomfortable questions. I have to focus on staying alive.

Scyllas Oceans – District 4  
11:45

"Lysander. Lysander, wake up."

My ally blinks open his eyes and yawns widely, stretching out his arms. I turn away, glancing around the clearing. After the deaths of those two lower-District girls, I was hoping we might receive some kind of sponsor gift, but so far, no silver package has arrived.

Beside me, Lysander sits up. When I look around at him, he has a triumphant smirk on his face. "Thirteen dead, ten more to go," he says.

I nod, clearing my throat. "S-should I go and look for water?" I ask.

Lysander gives me a thumbs-up. "Good idea," he says. "I thought I heard a stream nearby."

I hurry away with our water bottles, making my way through the trees as quickly as I can.

I'm getting cold feet.

Those two girls – I'll never forget their faces. I didn't think it would stay with me. The fear and desperation in their eyes, their screams as they died – it's not like decapitating a mannequin or stabbing a dummy. They were real people, with real families and friends back home.

I reach the stream that Lysander mentioned, and glance down at the bottles in my hands. Then I make a decision.

I throw the bottles to the ground and start to run.

Shailene Swift – District 2  
12:10

I'm still hungry and weak, and although I've managed to fashion a rudimentary weapon out of a sharpened stick, I have no food. I've thought about eating the bark from the pine trees, but I can't face it. At least I have water.

I'm angry now, too. Why did it have to _Pavati_ who was carrying the supplies? I kick the pine needles at my feet, sending a small pebble clattering into the stream. A chilly breeze raises the hairs on my arms. I wish I had a jacket or something.

 _OK, time to stop feeling sorry for yourself, Shai,_ I tell myself, getting to my feet. Shit, I wish I had done some research about edible plants or something in training. That knowledge would be very helpful right about now.

"UGH!" I shout, smashing my hands against my head. This is not what was meant to happen! None of this is going to plan!

I stare around myself, wondering what my family might be thinking of me right now – if the cameras are on me, that is. They're probably ashamed of me. They probably want me to try harder to get out of here.

Picking up my stick, I let out a deep sigh and begin to walk. I can't leave this water source, but maybe I can hunt a rabbit or something? Whatever I can do to help myself is worth doing.

Camelia Jordan – District 5  
12:30

I'm going to die.

I'm never going to see my family again.

I think of all the tributes who have already died here. Zach. Those two girls who died yesterday, from Eight and Eleven. That sweet little twelve year-old from Twelve. A tear trickles down my cheek as I realize that I'm next on the list. Just another death in just another Hunger Games. I'll never be anything special. Just a number next to twenty-three other numbers. A statistic.

My throat hurts from lack of water, and my stomach feels like a deep pit. Not for the first time since I arrived here, I wonder what happens when you die. Does Heaven exist? Or do you get reborn? And if you do, what as? An animal, a plant or a human?

And if Heaven does exist, are you on your own, or do you meet other people? I think of Zach. I wonder if he can see me now. I wish I could have said goodbye to him. I wish I could have said goodbye to all of them.

 **A/N: And that is the end of Day 6 part 1. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and again, apologies for the long wait.**

 **Alliances:  
Brother & Sister – Jai and Tierney**

 **See you next time with the second part of Day 6!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	44. Day 6 pt 2

**A/N: Welcome back, to Day 6 pt 2! Let's get right back into it.**

Scyllas Oceans – District 4  
2:00

What the hell was I thinking?

I'm alone. I have no weapon, no supplies, no ally. I put my head in my hands and try to figure out how I could have thought this was a good idea a few hours ago.

I've been walking for a long time, and I have to rest, but my mind is buzzing. I'm in trouble and I know it. If I'm not careful, I could be the next death. Without my allies, I have to face the truth – I'm not a proper Career. Well, I am a Career. But I'm only attached to the idea, not the reality. I'm so unprepared for this. I can just imagine my sponsors trickling away, just in my time of need.

So that only leaves one thing for it. A trip to the Cornucopia.

The idea doesn't sound so bad in my mind, until I think about what could happen. I'm extremely vulnerable. I'm confused, and I don't know what I'm doing. Easy pickings for someone like Shailene or Hypatia, or that girl from Nine, Vita. Or even Lysander. After my escape, he's sure as hell not going to treat me as an ally any longer.

As I stand up, my heart pounding, I think about it. Will he be trying to track me down? If so, I probably only have a few hours at the most to leave. Or does he not care? I always got the feeling that the other Careers treated me as the weakest link. Quiet, unskilled Scyllas, whose only strength is following other people. So maybe he thinks I'll just die out here on my own. Well, not if I can help it.

Then, as I take the first step, I remember a piece of vital information.

There's nothing _in_ the Cornucopia.

Because us Careers already took it all.

 _Shit._

Vita Sairne – District 9  
2:24

"Corren? Oh my God, I can't believe I found you!" I step forward, my heart beating fast. "Are you-?"

He turns around and blinks twice, looking confused for a few seconds. Then he stands, his brows furrowed. I stop in my tracks, wondering what's wrong. "Corren?"

"We're not allies," he growls, standing up slowly. "Why are you so excited to see me, anyway?" He glances at my fists, as if looking for a weapon. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Now it's my turn to blink. "No! I'm not armed, I promise. I-I want to ally with you, Corren." The words come out in a rush, and I fold my arms, waiting for the inevitable decline.

"Fine." He shrugs.

"Really?" My arms swing free and I gasp. "You actually want to ally with me too?"

"Not forever," Corren says, his face relaxing a little. "But it's the only way you won't kill me, isn't it?"

I pause, wondering how to respond. I give a tiny shake of my head, not wanting to give too much away. "Look, that doesn't matter. We're allies now, OK? I'm not going to kill you, and you're not going to kill me."

Well, I can only hope, at least. Who knows what Corren might do? It's surprising enough that he's agreed to this without some kind of threat or bribe on my part. I try to change the subject, coming over to sit on one of the rocks.

"Looks like you've found a good water source," I comment. Corren nods, holding up his water bottle. "I filled this," he says gruffly.

I nod, peering at his backpack. "What's in there?" I ask.

"Some bread rolls, a sponsor gift," he says. "Want one?"

I'm surprised he's offering his own food this early in our alliance, but I accept gratefully. I am starving hungry, and it takes all my self-control not to stuff the whole roll into my mouth.

Well, at least I have someone to rely on now. Although you can't trust anyone in this place, I suppose – not even your ally.

Pavati Nox – District 4  
2:50

I stare down at the gibbering mess of a girl by my feet. She's caked in blood and grime, her hair tangled, jacket ripped and her nose broken, dribbling blood that she doesn't attempt to wipe away. Her eyes are unfocused and glazed, as though she's unconscious, though she's very much alive.

I think her name was Scarlet, and she's from Ten. One of the terror twins, and I killed her brother. Which was why she descended on me like a bat out of hell and tried to punch my head in with a rock.

The scratches and bruises she gave me are still here, but I've managed to tie her up after a long and painful struggle with a mixture of cobweb and ground-ivy. Now, she's whispering strange words under her breath, and seems to have transcended into a whole other realm of freakshow bitch.

"You know, I should probably just leave you here," I say coldly, looking around. She'll die anyway, all the crazy ones do, so there's no point in killing her now and wasting time. I kick her side but she doesn't react. So much for wanting to pound my face in with a rock.

As I turn to leave, she says the first coherent sentence since she attacked me.

"You…you killed my brother."

I turn around slowly, sighing. This is taking too long. "Look, I know. You don't have to tell me. But this is the Hunger Games. I had to do it, or you'd both kill me yourselves."

Scarlet doesn't seem to take this in. I didn't expect her to, anyway. With a final shrug, I begin to walk away, leaving the crazy girl against the tree I tied her to, still muttering those weird chants.

Lysander MacNeal – District 1  
3:45

I can't understand why Scyllas would leave our little alliance, unless he literally has no brain. There's no reason why he should have gone – there's nothing else out there except for death, mutts and more well-armed tributes.

Whatever. I can worry about him later, when his cannon eventually rings out. He'll die soon, since everyone else has the supplies from the Cornucopia. What I need to focus on is my own survival. As much as I hate to say it, I was kind of relying on Scyllas's company.

I retrieved the water bottles from the stream after filling them myself, then try to make some plans. I have a sword as my weapon, and Scyllas, being the flighty idiot he is, left his own sword here as well, along with his rations. I don't mind – it's all the better for me. Scyllas has actually done me a favor.

The afternoon sun shines brightly through the trees as I make a fire and set a snare, hoping to trap some kind of rabbit or bird to eat. My food supplies are running low, and if I don't want to starve, I'll need to keep up my energy.

But as I collect twigs and branches for my growing fire, my mind turns to Scyllas again. Not that I care if he's left. It's just that I didn't think he was that stupid. Any sane tribute would want to stay with their ally, even if they couldn't stand them or something. Safety in numbers, right?

Then I think of Hypatia, Shailene and Pavati. Still out there in this damn forest, still surviving on their own. Has he gone running to find them? Maybe find Pavati?

I don't care. _He'll die anyway,_ I keep telling myself. I guess I'm just surprised at his decision.

Jai Zenon – District 3  
4:00

I stare down at my little sister, wondering how many more days she has to live. It's so sad to think that she'll die here, in a coded, mutt-filled arena, surrounded by people who want to kill her themselves. I just have to make her death as peaceful as possible.

The truth is, I don't know what to do. She sleeps so much now, I always have to check if she's still breathing, if she's dead or just dreaming. It's getting tiring. And I never thought I would say this, but it would be a huge burden off my back if she died.

I hate myself as soon as I think it, but it's the truth, as much as I dislike it. Tierney isn't going to win. She's going to die. And unless some rich, pitying Capitolite takes it upon themselves to send us some kind of life-saving oil or something, there's nothing I can do except make it easy for her to pass.

I don't know what time it is, but I don't really care. I'm hungry, too hungry for my own good, but I have no idea how to find food for both of us. The Gamemakers have made it so difficult, letting the Careers clear out the Cornucopia and then leaving the rest of us to scavenge in the woods.

"Jai?" the voice that says my name is hoarse and barely louder than a whisper. "Jai, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm right here," I say quickly, trying not to be too loud. I go to brush Tierney's fringe away from her eyes and try to cover up my shock at how hot her forehead is. Feverish. That can't possibly be good.

"Just go back to sleep," I say. She closes her eyes again and I stare around the clearing, trying to think of what to do next.

Camelia Jordan – District 5  
5:00

My mind is not quite connected when I hear the _tinkle, tinkle_ noise that triggers something in my memory.

I try to lift my head, but I am too weak. I am dying. I already know that. So why am I hearing these noises? Is this Heaven? Am I dead already?

But no. I can smell the familiar scent of pine needles on the ground around me. I can hear the branches rustling in the breeze. The noise reaches my ears again. _Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle._ What is that?

I open my eyes and the first bolt of energy I've felt for hours runs through my body. Suddenly, it's like my heart has begun to pump blood again.

Because what sits in front of me is a sponsor parachute.

I tear at the silver packaging, not caring whether I'm too weak to expend this much energy. I know for sure that someone, some caring, kind soul in the Capitol, actually likes me enough to send me something to save my life. As I reach the inner layer, I smell the first food I've smelt in days – the scent of cheese, rolls, soup – and my mouth floods with saliva.

I can barely take it all out fast enough. There's all kinds of food: cheese and bread and a flask of broth like I thought, and even a single square of chocolate, about the size of my knuckle-bone. There's a canteen of water and another flask of soup.

I spend the next few minutes eating and drinking. It feels so good to have food in my belly and water wetting my throat that I simply lie back and gaze up at the sun shining down on me from the canopy above. _Thank you,_ I think. My cannon is not ringing out today.

 **A/N: And that's the end of Day 6! No deaths, and a pretty quiet day, except for Pavati and Scarlet with their little scuffle. Tell me what you all thought of it! (I'm hoping to get this SYOT back on track and make updates more regular. Thank you to all my patient readers).**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Were you expecting Pavati to win the fight? Or did you think Scarlet could pull it off?**

 **2\. Do you think Scyllas will survive for long? If you think so, how?**

 **3\. How do you feel about Vita and Corren's new alliance?**

 **Alliances:**

 **Brother & Sister – Jai and Tierney**

 **Opposites Attract – Corren and Vita**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	45. Day 7 pt 1

Jai Zenon – District 3  
10:34

Tierney is dead.

I can tell because her chest is still and when I put my ear to her chest, there is no _thump, thump, thump_ of her heartbeat. When I put my hand over her slack mouth, I can't feel any air coming out. Her bandage is crusty and bloody, seeping yellow pus. Her body is cold. There's no-one in there.

My sister, my sweet, innocent sister, who was always so terrified of death, has passed away. And there is nothing I can do to bring her back. Nothing.

I let out a yell of anger and grief and frustration, smashing my fists against the log she's resting against. I don't _care_ who hears me, I don't care if they slit my throat right now. Tierney is dead and it's all my fault. I should have attacked that bitch from Nine before she managed to throw that damned knife, I should have prevented the whole thing from happening. I should have begged for sponsors, or looked for food and water, or done something, anything, to keep her alive. But in the back of my mind, I know I couldn't have done anything. I was as helpless then as I am now.

I'm in utter shock. There's a battle of emotions in my mind, but I try to keep myself under control, knowing that the cameras are no doubt focused on my reaction. I pick up our backpack and sling it on my shoulders, picking up the knife that first started all this. I have to keep calm, have to think this through. It's not me looking after Tierney now. It's just me, looking out for myself and nobody else.

I have to stay strong. I have to just…take it in my stride.

 _But it's your_ sister, _Jai,_ my mind protests. _Your sister._

I sigh and shake my head, stealing one last glance at Tierney. I'm still not quite registering her death. _I'm sorry,_ I think. _I'm sorry for leaving you here, but you have to go home now._

Then I turn and walk out of the clearing, determined not to look back.

Hypatia Diamond - District 1  
10:55

I heard the cannon. I guess I'll find out tonight, when the faces of the Fallen Tributes are displayed in the sky.

Meanwhile, I have to focus on my own survival. I have just enough strength to stand and walk, which is a relief. Now, I must look for food and water.

The forest around me is surprisingly sunlit, which means it won't be too difficult to find smaller foods or spot springs and streams in the undergrowth. I trudge along slowly, suddenly feeling extremely heavy. My arms swing limply by my sides. Not for the first time this morning, my mind turns to the other Careers. I have to wonder what they're doing right now. Is one of them dead? Was that their cannon? Who would be the most likely to die this soon? I think Scyllas or Pavati, although Lysander is pretty weak without weapons, from what I can remember.

I'm so preoccupied with these thoughts that I almost don't notice the gentle sound of bubbling water until I practically walk straight into the stream by my feet. With a gasp of gratitude, I kneel down and cup my hands, drinking as much water as I can get. Then, once my thirst is quenched, I wash my face, happy to feel the sweat and grime leave my skin. I haven't such an abundance of water since my time in the alliance, and it's heavenly. For a few minutes, I just let the clear liquid splash down through my fingers and smile to myself. Now, if I can just find some food, I could set myself up here. And if sponsors are feeling generous enough, a weapon would be very convienent. I _am_ a Career, after all. My job is to win, and win I will, even if there are certain obstacles I have to overcome.

I sit back against a tree stump, glancing around at my surroundings. This is a good camping spot – a tiny clearing in this cobwebbed forest. For once, I'm almost content.

"Bring it on," I whisper, to no-one in particular.

Scarlet "Scar" Adams – District 10  
11:16

That girl left me here. She left me here. She left me here and she tied me up and she didn't even apologize for what she had done. I've been here all night, waiting for her to come back. But she hasn't. So I am going to escape.

I've managed to bite through one of the tendrils that holds me. The sun has already risen and I am cold, hungry and tired. I need to get away.

Using my teeth, I chew through the second binding, finally managing to wriggle my arms and hands free. Pausing to rub the blood back into them, I get to work on the other tendrils, smiling. That bitch from Four will never suspect this. She was stupid. They are all stupid. I can win this, can't I? Can't I?

The cannon that sounded a while ago made me want to get out of here. It wasn't me, which is good, but then who was it? I have been wondering. Who is the weakest link? I can barely remember who's left.

Finally, I kick free of the ivy and breath a sigh. It's a cold day, although the sun shines through the pine branches above my head. Around me, I can hear birds calling and singing, insects buzzing. This is just like real life. I always thought of this place as 'real', but I suppose it is fake, like all the other arenas.

But I have to think about myself now, and my own survival. With…ten tributes left now, I need to start thinking carefully. This is not just a scramble anymore. I am in bad condition. I need a wash, my nose is broken, and my mind is messy and I can't think straight. My vision is a little blurry, too.

I start to walk, not entirely sure where I'm going. I just need…need to…I don't know. I don't what to do. I am hungry, but I am lost. I know a little about edible plants, but where can I find them? And water? I can't hear a stream nearby.

All of a sudden, I am overcome by a wave of hopelessness. That I will never get out of here. I will never come home alive. And that the only thing people will remember about me is that I am broken and not like the others.

" _Shit!_ " I scream. Then I slam my hand over my mouth, prespiration beading already on my forehead. They will hear me. They will hear me and catch me again. I can't let that happen, not like it happened before. I have to control myself.

Corren Faleaf – District 9  
12:27

Vita. I'm not sure about her.

She's much more a Career than a peasant from District Nine, which isn't the greatest. If she were to win, then she wouldn't exactly represent us, would she? Most people already think of her as a trained tribute, from what I remember on Interview Night. She isn't technically District Nine anyway. She's District Two.

But I have to stop thinking so much about all of that and stay in the moment. Vita had already awoken a few hours before me, and has managed to put together a small campfire. Well, if you could call it that. In reality, it's more like a pile of logs with a bit of smoke coming off them, but I guess she's best with weapons, not with starting fires.

We're sitting on the stones overlooking our stream, eating the last of the bread rolls I received as a sponsor gift. I'm more than a little worried about our food situation. I mean, we have enough water to last for another week if we need it, but food is also very important.

"Vita?"

"Yeah?" She answers thickly around a mouthful of floury bread.

"Do you think we should go out looking for some…I don't know, berries or something?"

She pauses, one eyebrow raised. "Why? Are you worried?"

I hesitate, then decide to tell her the truth. We're allies now, I guess. However cold I try to appear, it's not going to change the fact that we're working together. "Yes," I admit, "But rightfully so. Because our food supplies are extremely low. That's our last roll." I point to the handful of bread she's holding.

"Well, I suppose you _are_ right." Vita sets down her last bite of roll. "Maybe we should go out looking. In fact, unless you or I receive a sponsor gift sometime today, we'll be going without dinner and breakfast tomorrow without finding some food now."

I nod, standing up. To be honest, bread rolls aren't the most filling meal, but I can't complain. Vita grabs the backpack. For a moment I'm a little wary about this – what if she does a runner with it? But I just have to trust her. I can't exactly wrestle it off her back.

We spend about half an hour searching, and only find a few blackberries growing on a small bush. Although they're ripe and sweet, they are so small that I barely swallow anything when I've finished chewing.

Vita is successful when she discovers a patch of wild garlic, growing underneath a cluster of ferns. We eat some it, grimacing at the pungent taste and smell, then we sit down in the grass, both of us silent. Sitting here, gazing around this seemingly-peaceful pine forest, I could almost find this comfortable, if it weren't for all the worries in the back of my mind.

Shailene Swift – District 2  
13:00

I am a Career. This should not be happening to me.

I grit my teeth and try to prevent a frustrated groan from escaping. This is so unfair! Only the ones who are poor and untrained and whatever should be experiencing this! I should be out there, killing others, winning the Hunger Games!

I don't even have a weapon. At the start of all this, six days ago, I was so sure I would be one of the best tributes the Capitol and the Districts had ever seen. Shailene Swift, the Victor of the 120th Hunger Games. But will it actually happen? Probably not, the way I'm headed. Just another one of those failed Careers. My family will be so disappointed in me.

On the bright side (even that's looking pretty dim right now), I've found a few berries that I can possibly eat. That is, if they're safe to eat. I've seen enough Hunger Games in my time to know that the Gamemakers love poisoning and tricking starving tributes into killing themselves, which is why I'm not just shoving the damn things into my mouth.

God, I'm so hungry, though. Wouldn't one be enough? Surely they're not that bad. The Gamemakers probably wouldn't risk killing off a Career, would they?

 _But they can't control everything you do, Shailene,_ I remind myself. _And you're a shit Career, anyway. All of you are shit. You can't even keep your alliance together._

Well, I guess that settles it. I'm not eating these berries until I'm on death's door.

In the meanwhile, I have a lot to plan. Should I try to meet up with the others, or survive on my own? The latter sounds far more tempting, and I never really liked my alliance anyway – full of flouncy bimbos and brainless tough-guys. I can manage without them easily.

 _Oh, really?_ My snide inner voice retorts. _And here you are, sitting on your ass, not even trying._

I clench my fist that doesn't hold the berries, feeling more and more angry with myself. But I'm helpless. Those stupid squirrel mutts have ruined everything, and now I'll probably never see District Two again.

 **A/N: A death today, and quite an inevitable one, marking a week of time in the arena for our remaining ten tributes.**

 **11** **th** **– Tierney Zenon, District 3, killed by infection – Poor Tierney was one of the loveliest tributes, and one of the most least likely to kill. After Vita gave her that dangerous cut, it was only a matter of time before infection or weakness took over and she died. However, she was still a great character. She just wasn't realistically going to survive much longer. Thanks to WisteriaAnne for this sweet tribute.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How do you think Jai will manage without his sister?**

 **2\. Who do you think is the weakest – Shailene or Hypatia?**

 **3\. Do you think Scarlet will survive out on her own?**

 **Alliances:**

 **Opposites Attract – Vita & Corren**

 **The only alliance so far, although nothing is permanent…also, I've just put a poll on my profile so you can vote on your favorite remaining tribute so far. Please go and vote, it would be great to have feedback!**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	46. The End

**So, first of all I want to apologise to all the readers of this SYOT who submitted tributes and stuck with the story for so long. I am eternally grateful to you and I really did enjoy reading everyone's reviews and seeing all the feedback.**

 **However, I just don't think I can continue writing this particular story. Not because it's bad, not because I'm unmotivated - I've just lost nearly all of my interest in it. I thought that maybe taking a few months' break would help me refocus and come back with some brilliant chapters and an amazing twist or something. Unfortunately, no. That didn't happen, and I don't think it will ever happen. I always thought that I'd finish this fanfic and that it'd be a complete Games, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Looking back, I know I'll find it difficult to pick up after such a long break, and the ending chapters won't be the best. To be completely honest, I'd rather leave this story unfinished than submit some half-hearted chapters that barely retained any of the original story's personality or plot.**

 **Again, I am so, so sorry, to everyone who read and enjoyed reading this SYOT. I wish that I could end this properly, but like so many other fanfics of this type, it's sadly not going to happen. I know this must be really disappointing. I'm sorry. But this site is only a hobby, not a job, and I can't make myself churn out chapters when I don't even like the story anymore. I hope you can all forgive me and move on.**

 **I don't think I'll delete this fanfic either, since it might be a relic that I can look back on for years to come, so that's at least one good thing. Also, this doesn't mean I'm stopping writing SYOTs altogether - I'm more than happy to continue writing, just not this fic.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this while it lasted.**

 **~Sky~**


End file.
